Diversión nocturna
by Christina Becker
Summary: Emmett está muy aburrido así que decide ir con Alice a pasar una noche de diversión como hermanos. ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán estas salidas? AxJ / RxE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Últimamente estoy extremadamente aburrido y un poco solo. Rosalie se pasa todo el día con Nessie o si no, está con la duende de compras. Y cuando Nessie no está con Rossie, está con el chucho o con sus padres. En conclusión, el pobrecito Emmy se pasa solito todo el día. Sinceramente, menos mal que tengo a Jasper para entretenerme un poco.

Para mí, Jasper es mi verdadero hermano. Jugamos al ajedrez, lo provoco para que nos peleemos (aunque siempre me gana), nos vamos a cazar juntos, entre otras cosas. Una cosa está clara, eso lo hacemos cuando no hay cierto duendecillo que se lo lleva a él también de compras.

De mis padres ni hablo, Esme va a la suya, aunque se preocupa mucho de nosotros, entiendo que no va a estar todo el día entreteniéndome como si fuera un crío pequeño. Porque hay que dejas clara una cosa: ¡Yo soy mayor! Y no necesito a nadie que me cuide ni me entretenga. Yo me entretengo yo solo. Y Carlisle está siempre muy ocupado trabajando o con Esme.

A Edward y a Bella ya ni les digo nada (de salir y eso) porque están todo el día con Nessie o haciendo travesuras que terminan en romper una cama, sofá u otros materiales de la casa.

Evidentemente con los chuchos no voy a jugar.

Así que un día, pensé una cosa. Había una personita en la casa que siempre está dispuesta a salir de juerga conmigo, que es extremadamente divertida, que me sigue en mis travesuras y también hace de las suyas y que tiene ciertas visiones.

Así que decidí ir a hablar con Alice para que saliéramos de fiesta a algún sitio, que no fuera a un cierto comercial, claro.

Ése día Alice estaba en su habitación remodelando no sé qué cosa. Entré en su habitación con gran estruendo, provocando que Alice se asustara.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Duendecito de mi corazón! ¿Dónde vas tú tan guapa? –le grité a mi hermanita querida-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no me has visto llegar?

-¿No podrías haber llamado a la puerta? Y tengo otras cosa que hacer que estar pendiente de si tú vas a entrar en mi habitación–me preguntó ella haciéndose la enfadada, pero lo hacía muy mal, pues las comisuras de los labios estaban elevadas y sus ojos brillaban y mostraban alegría-. ¡Vale! ¿Cuándo vamos?

Esto es lo más maravilloso de tener a una hermana que ve el futuro. Pensando las cosas es suficiente para que ella las vea y me ahorre tener que explicárselas. Si es que la duendecilla es mi hermanita preferida.

-¡Hoy! ¡Hoy! –grité yo emocionado-. Tenemos muuuuuuucho sitios donde ir.

-¡Es verdad! –dijo ella tirando un vestido encima de la cama-. Me visto, te visto y ¡nos vamos de fiesta!

-Ya me visto yo solo, duende –le dije con una carcajada. Y acercándome a ella para despeinarla.

-Ya lo sé, pero la ropa te la cojo yo. Vete tú a saber qué es lo que cogerías tú –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Al momento, el duende desapareció y se dirigió hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegué allí ya había cogido la ropa que me tendría que poner. Eran unos jeans con una camisa. Realmente era ropa muy adecuada para lo que íbamos a hacer. Alice se puso lo mismo que yo, pero ella levaba unos tacones de vértigo. Iba muy guapa.

Cuando estuve vestido, bajé al salón para decírselo a Rossie, que estaba jugando con Nessie, con Edward y Bella observando.

-¡Rossie! ¡Rossie! –le grité a mi esposa-. Me voy con Alice a unos sitios. Volveré tarde, ¿vale? No me esperes "despierta"–le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y hacía comillas con los dedos.

-Vale, pero ¿dónde vais? –preguntó curiosa.

-No lo sabemos ni nosotros. Bueno, Alice seguro que ya lo ha visto.

Vi que Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente un libro, hasta que Alice le pegó tal grito que se le cayó el libro al suelo. Si es que Alice tenía una voz muy bonita, parecía una soprano cuando gritaba, un día se romperán los cristales de la casa y de todo el país. Edward me dedicó una sonrisita. "¡Sal de mi mente!"pensé yo.

-¡JAAAAAAZYYYYYY! –gritó Alice de manera muy flojita para que no la oyese nadie, tanto que casi me quedo sordo-. ¡Emmett y yo nos vamos a un sitio! ¡Ya volveré! ¡No tardaré! Antes de mañana estaré aquí –dijo en silencio mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Jasper.

-¡Vamos! –le dije a Alice.

Alice y yo fuimos rápidamente al garaje para coger el coche. Pero eso no fue tan fácil como yo creí.

Alice se dirigió hacia su Porsche, mientras que yo me dirigí hacia mi Jeep.

-¡De eso nada, conduzco yo! –le grité.

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡Yo llevo el coche hoy! –me dijo ella haciendo señas de negación con el dedo índice-. ¡Además ya he visto que iríamos con mi bebé!

-¡Pues ésa visión te va a cambiar porque vamos con MI bebé –dije inútilmente, porque ya supe que acabaría cediendo, pero había que intentarlo.

-¡NO! ¡Y no hay nada más que hablar! –dijo Alice acercándose a la puerta del copiloto de su Porsche para abrirla y luego señalar hacia el interior-. Entra. No lo voy a repetir más veces –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba una cara de bruja que daba hasta miedo.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! –Dije yo rindiéndome ante los poderes mágicos de ésa extraña duende venida de un mundo de hadas y conejitos habladores.

Entré en el coche de Alice, y ésta, en cuanto entró a su asiento de piloto, cambió de un momento a otro su cara de bruja por su habitual cara sonriente. Tenía una facilidad sorprendente para cambiar su humor.

Todo el mundo me decía a mí que yo conducía como un loco. Eso debe ser porque no han visto a Alice, ella corre mucho más que yo. Eso sí, es muy buena conductora. Además, confío en ella cuando corre con el coche porque sé que con ella al volante no nos vamos a chocar contra nada, porque ella lo vería antes.

Así que con una gran aceleración salimos de casa rumbo hacia Port Angeles a pasar una noche extremadamente divertida con mi hermanita enanita. En un principio íbamos a irnos a Seattle, pero aunque Alice condujera rápido, no llegaríamos temprano para poder disfrutar plenamente la noche. así que pusimos un CD en el que habían canciones de Muse, Nickelback, Skillet, entre otras y nos pusimos en marcha.

Aunque claro, qué es un buen inicio de la noche de fiesta, si no te encuentras un policía. Obviamente, una porquería.

A las afueras de Forks, nos topemos con un coche patrulla, que como es obvio, no tardó en empezar a perseguirnos e indicarnos que parasemos en el arcén.

No me extrañó nada que nos pararan, lo que me extrañó fue que Alice no lo viera.

-Alice –le dije mientras veía por el retrovisor a dos agentes acercándose a nosotros-. ¿Se te ha estropeado tu don, o qué? ¿No los has visto?

-¡Claro que sí! Espera y verás –me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

El agente de policía picó en el cristal de Alice y ésta bajó la ventanilla de su puerta. En aquél momento que pude ver la cara del agente lo entendí todo.

-¡Charlie! ¡Qué alegría verte! –gritó Alice con su típica sonrisa eclipsadora en su rostro-. ¿¡Cómo estás!?

-¿Alice? –preguntó Charlie con una mueca de sorpresa-. Ostras…ehmm…no esperaba verte. ¿Qué haces a estas horas conduciendo a tal velocidad?

-Ai Charlie, que sólo son las siete de la tarde y no iba tan rápido. ¿No te alegras de verme? –dijo Alice poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-¡Claro que sí! Hola Emmett –dijo en cuanto se percató de mi presencia-. ¿Cómo estáis todos?

-¡Muy bien, gracias Charlie! –contestó Alice.

-Por cierto, ¿adónde vais?

-Vamos a Port Angeles. ¡Vamos a pasar una noche de hermanitos! –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo no pude hacer más que reírme.

-¿Os ha dado permiso Carlisle?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ah, vale, vale. Entonces pues nada. Podéis iros. Pero Alice, no corras tanto ¿vale?, que ibas casi a 200 kilómetros por hora o más. Entiendo que con este cochazo tengas la tentación de correr, pero como te pille otra vez, te multo y te retiro el carnet.

-De acuerdo Charlie. No correré más.

Pero Alice no hizo ni puñetero caso de la advertencia de Charlie, puesto que a la siguiente curva, aceleró hasta ponerse más o menos a la misma velocidad que antes. Cómo quería a mi hermana…éramos tan parecidos…

A la velocidad a la que iba Alice, no tardemos nada en llegar a Port Angeles. La verdad es que se me hizo realmente corto, pues cuando conducía Edward o Carlisle (que iban bastante lentos, pues no pasaban de los 120 kilómetros por hora) se me hacía el viaje infinitamente largo.

-Ala, pues ya hemos llegado –dije contento-. ¿Dónde vamos primero? ¡Tengo ganas de ir al cine a ver una de ésas películas de terror que Rosalie nunca quiere ver!

-¡Yo también! Jasper nunca quiere ir a ver ninguna, dice que con su don siente el terror de todo el mundo y no le gusta nada.

Así que nos fuimos a ver una película de terror al cine. Ni Alice ni yo éramos muy normales viendo pelis de ésas. Estábamos comiendo palomitas (sí, nos gusta mucho cómo huelen y tirarselas a los demás) y riéndonos de las escenas más escabrosas, mientras que la resta de la gente estaba tapándose los ojos y con la cara aterrorizada.

Nos lo pasemos muy bien en el cine, fue muy divertido. Cuando salimos nos dirigimos otra vez al coche a pensar qué es lo que haríamos después.

-¡Vamos a un karaoke! ¡Tengo ganas de cantar! –gritó Alice entusiasmada.

Así que arranquemos el coche y nos dirigimos hacia un Karaoke.

Era el Karaoke más sofisticado y caro de la ciudad, y en el que había buenas canciones. En cuanto entremos, me percaté de que había una mujer cantando. Bueno, más bien dicho berreando, porque cantaba tan mal que dolían los oídos.

No pude evitar reírme, al igual que Alice y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá después de pedir turno para cantar. Yo cantaría primero, y Alice después. También habíamos pedido subir a cantar una juntos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera mi turno de subir a cantar. Había escogido una canción de Shinedown que aparte de que era preciosa, iba mucho con Alice.

Subí arriba y cogí el micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Me llamo Emmett, y la canción que voy a cantar es una canción que me encanta y que es de una película que vi hace poco, que se la voy a dedicar a la persona que ha venido conmigo. Una de las mujeres más especiales y queridas que he conocido en mi vida. Una de las que siempre formaran parte de mi vida. Se la dedico a mi querida hermana Alice. Te quiero duendecilla.

Pude ver antes de empezar a cantar que Alice se había emocionado con mis palabras. Y entonces empezó a sonar la música.

_(If I had a world of my own, /(Si tuviera un mundo de mi propiedad_

_everything will be nonsense / todo sería sin sentido_

_Nothing will be what it is, /nada será lo que es_

_because everything will be what it isn't.) / porque todo será lo que no es.)_

_I invite you to a world / Yo te invito a un mundo_

_where there is no such thing as time /donde no hay cosa como el tiempo_

_And every creature lens themselves /Y cada criatura se presta_

_to change your state of mind /para cambiar el estado de tu mente_

_And the girl that chase the rabbit /Y la chica que persigue al conejo_

_drank the wine and touch the pill / bebe el vino y toca la lata_

_Has locked herself in limbo /Se ha encerrado en el limbo_

_to see how it truly feels /par aver cómo se siente realmente_

_To stand outside your virtue/ para permanecer fuera de su virtud_

_No one can ever hurt you/ nadie puede hacerte daño_

_Or so they say/ o eso dicen_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)/ Su nombre es Alice_

_She crawls into the window/ ella se arrstra por la ventana_

_Shaped in shadows/ formada en las sombras_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even though she is dreaming, she knows /Aun sabiendo que ella está soñando, ella sabe_

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill /a veces la curiosidad puede matar_

_but the soul but leave the pain/ pero el alma pero dejan el dolor_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain/ y cada trazo de inocencia es dejado dentro de su cerebro_

_And though the looking glass we see she's painfully returned/__Y a través del espejo, vemos que ella dolorosamente volvió_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern/__Pero ahora le corten la cabeza me temo que nos concierne a todos_

_You see there's no real ending/ Ves que no es un final real_

_It's only the beginning/ Es solo el principio_

_Come out and play/ Ven fuera y juega_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)/ Su nombre es Alice_

_She crawls into the window/ ella se arrstra por la ventana_

_Shaped in shadows/ formada en las sombras_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even though she is dreaming/ Y a pesar de que está soñando_

_She's locked for meaning for you/ Ella está cerrada de sentido para ti_

_This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence/Este reino Buena libertad y inocencia_

_Has brought this whole thing down/ Ha traido todo esto abajo_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)/ Su nombre es Alice_

_She crawls into the window/ ella se arrstra por la ventana_

_Shaped in shadows/ formada en las sombras_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even though she is dreaming/ Incluso sabiendo que ella está soñando_

_She's locked for meaning for you/ Ella está cerrada de sentido para ti_

_She's locked for meaning for you/Ella está cerrada de sentido para ti_

_(In contrary was what it is it wouldn't be/ (En contrario era lo que es no sería_

_And what it wouldn't be it would/__Y lo que no sería lo sería_

_You see?) / Lo ves?)_

Pude ver a Alice aplaudiendo como una loca por mi actuación. Todo el mundo aplaudía al sexy Emmett, normal. Bajé del escenario y me senté en el sofá al lado de Alice.

-¡Me ha encantado! –me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Todo! Y la dedicatoria me ha encantado hermanito. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también hermanita.

Cuando hubieron cantado dos personas más, llegó el turno de Alice.

Alice fue caminando hacia el escenario con su particular manera de andar dando saltitos, con la gracia de una bailarina.

-¡Buenas noches! Pues esta canción de Nelly Furtado, se la dedico a mi querido hermanito, que es una parte muy importante de mi vida y también es el que me alegra la vida día a día. Te quiero mucho Emmy.

_Honestly what will become of me / Honestamente qué sera de mí?_

_don't like reality / No me gusta la realidad_

_It's way too clear to me / es demasiado clara para mí_

_But really life is daily / Pero realmente, la vida es diaria_

_We are what we don't see /Somos lo que no vemos_

_Missed everything daydreaming / Todos los días perdidos soñando despiertos _

_[Chorus] _

_Flames to dust /De flamas a polvo _

_Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos _

_Why do all good things come to an end / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_Flames to dust / De flamas a polvo _

_Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos _

_Why do all good things come to an end / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to an end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_Travelling I only stop at exits / Viajando, sólo paro en salidas _

_Wondering if I'll stay / Preguntándome si quedaré _

_Young and restless / Joven e incansable _

_Living this way I stress less / Viviendo así me estreso menos _

_I want to pull away when the dream dies / Quiero alejarme cuando el sueño muere _

_The pain sets in and I don't cry / El dolor se planta y no lloro _

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why /Sólo siento gravedad y me pregunto por qué _

_Flames to dust /De flamas a polvo _

_Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos _

_Why do all good things come to an end / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_Flames to dust / De flamas a polvo _

_Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos _

_Why do all good things come to an end / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to an end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_And the dogs were whistling a new tune / Y los perros silbaban en un nuevo tono _

_Barking at the new moon / Ladrándole a la luna _

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could / Esperando que volviera pronto para así poder... _

_Dogs were whistling a new tune / Y los perros silbaban en un nuevo tono _

_Barking at the new moon / Ladrándole a la luna _

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could / Esperando que volviera pronto para así poder morir _

_Die die die die die / Morir... morir... morir... morir... _

_Flames to dust / De flamas a polvo _

_Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos _

_Why do all good things come to an end / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final? _

_come to an end come to an / Llega a un final, llega a un... _

_Why do all good things come to an end? / Por qué todo lo bueno llega a un final?_

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon /Bien, los perros le ladraban a la luna_

_Whistling a new tune /Silbando un nuevo tono _

_Hoping it would come soon/ Esperando que volviera pronto _

_And the sun was wondering /Y el sol se preguntaba _

_if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away/ si debería irse por un día hasta que el sentimiento se fuera _

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and/ Y el cielo caía en las nubes que goteaban _

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation/ Y la lluvia olvidó como traer salvación _

_the dogs were barking at the new moon/ Los perros le ladraban a la luna _

_Whistling a new tune /Silbando un nuevo tono_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die. /Esperando que volviera pronto para así poder morir._

La verdad es que Alice tiene una voz muy linda. Tiene una voz muy atrayente, como Edward. Parece una soprano cuando hace los agudos. Mientras se iba acercando alegremente hacia mí, yo me levanté rápidamente y la tomé entre mis brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Has estado maravillosa! ¡Te quiero duendecilla!

-Llevo días con esa canción en la cabeza –dijo riéndose-. ¡Dentro de nada nos toca a nosotros dos!

-¿Cuál cantamos? ¿La de Broken Strings de James Morrison y Nelly Furtado; o aquella de Evanescence y Seether?

-¡La de Broken Strings!

Así que cuando llegó nuestro turno nos pusimos a cantar ésa canción.

_Let me hold you / Déjame abrazarte  
For the last time / Por última vez  
It's the last chance to feel again / Es la última oportunidad de sentir otra vez  
But you broke me /__ Me dejaste roto  
__Now I can't feel anything /__ Ahora no puedo sentir nada  
_

_When I love yo_u /_Cuando te quiero_

_It's so untrue /__ es tan falso_

_I can't even convince myself /__ Ni siquiera me puedo convencer a mi mismo __  
When I'm speaking /__ Cuando hablo __  
It's the voice of someone else /__ Es como si hablase otra persona __  
_

_Oh it tears me up /__ Oh, estas lagrimas  
__I tried to hold but it hurts too much /__ Intento aguantarmelas pero duele demasiado __  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough /__ Trato perdonar, pero no es suficiente _

_To make it all okay / Para que todo vaya bien_

_You can't play our broken strings /__No puedes jugar con nuestras cadenas rotas _

_You can't feel anything /No puedes sentir nada  
That your heart don't want to feel /__ que tu corazon no quiera sentir __  
I can't tell you something that aint real/ __No te puedo decir algo que no es real  
_

_Oh the truth hurts /__Oh, la verdad duele_

_And lies worse /__ Y las mentiras aun más __  
I can't like it anymore /__ Cómo puedo dar más  
__And I love you a little less than before /__ Cuando te quiero un poco menos que antes?  
_

_Oh what are we doin_g /_Oh, lo que estamos haciendo_

_We are turning into dust /__ Es convirtiendonos en polvo __  
Playing house in the ruins of us /__ Jugando en las ruinas de nuestra casa _

_Running back through the fire /__Corriendo a traves del fuego _

_When there's nothing left to say /__ Cuando no queda nada por decir __  
It's like chasing the very last train /__ Es como perseguir el ultimo tren __  
When it's too late /__ Cuando es demasiado tarde __  
_

_Oh it tears me up /__ Oh, estas lagrimas  
__I tried to hold but it hurts too much /__ Intento aguantarmelas pero duele demasiado __  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough /__ Trato perdonar, pero no es suficiente _

_To make it all okay / Para que todo vaya bien  
_

_You can't play our broken strings /__ No puedes jugar con nuestras cadenas rotas __  
You can't feel anything /No puedes sentir nada  
That your heart don't want to feel /__ que tu corazon no quiera sentir __  
I can't tell you something that aint real/ __No te puedo decir algo que no es real  
__  
Oh the truth hurts /__ Oh, la verdad duele  
__And lies worse /__ Y las mentiras aun más __  
I can't like it anymore /__ Cómo puedo dar más  
__And I love you a little less than before /__ Cuando te quiero un poco menos que antes? __  
_

_Running back through the fire /__ Corriendo a traves del fuego __  
When there's nothing left to say /__ Cuando no queda nada por decir __  
It's like chasing the very last train /__ Es como perseguir el ultimo tren __  
When it's too late /__ Cuando es demasiado tarde _

_You can't play our broken strings /__No puedes jugar con nuestras cadenas rotas _

_You can't feel anything /No puedes sentir nada  
That your heart don't want to feel /__ que tu corazon no quiera sentir __  
I can't tell you something that aint real/ __No te puedo decir algo que no es real  
_

_Oh the truth hurts /__ Oh, la verdad duele  
__And lies worse /__ Y las mentiras aun más __  
I can't like it anymore /__ Cómo puedo dar más  
__And I love you a little less than before /__ Cuando te quiero un poco menos que antes? __  
Oh and I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time / Déjame abrazarte por última vez_  
_It's the last change to feel again /Es la última oportunidad para sentir otra vez_

En cuanto terminamos la canción abracé a Alice fuertemente en el escenario y justo antes de bajar Alice me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Realmente estaba muy feliz aquella noche y yo mantenía la esperanza de que aquello no se quedara en una sola noche de diversión.

-¿Vamos a otro sitio? –pregunté a Alice.

-¡Sí!

Así que nos dirigimos al coche para pensar dónde iba a ser nuestra próxima aventura.

-¿Dónde podemos ir? –me preguntó una vez ya dentro de su Porsche.

-Tengo ganas de ir a bailar –dije yo-. Podríamos ir a algún sitio para bailar un rato.

-¡Perfecto!

Así que Alice encendió su coche y fuimos en busca de algún sitio en el que se escuchara la música bien fuerte para poder bailar. No llevábamos mucho tiempo conduciendo que ya encontramos un sitio con mucha gente y con la música bien alta. La gente iba bastante arreglada y Alice y yo íbamos bastante informales. Con ropa extremadamente cara pero informales.

Entonces fue cuando Alice me sorprendió enormemente.

-No te muevas –me dijo. Y acto seguido se bajó del coche y se dirigió al maletero, sacó unas bolsas y volvió a su asiento.

-¡Mira qué he comprado! –me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Comprado? ¿Cuándo? Pero si… ¡Hemos ido a un karaoke y a un cine! –le dije sorprendido.

-El cine estaba dentro de un centro comercial y cuando te dije que iba al baño era porque había visto que esto iba a pasar; así que rápidamente fui a una tienda y compré ropa de fiesta para nosotros. Cuando terminé la dejé en el coche y volví a la sala contigo –dijo sin abandonar esa sonrisa traviesa.

Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme y reírme. Esta enana no me iba a dejar nunca de sorprender.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Ay Ally! –dije carcajeándome de la risa-. ¿¡Y cómo nos vamos a cambiar de ropa?

-¿No tehas fijado que estamos en un parking subterráneo? Ahí hay un cuarto en el que nos podemos cambiar. Sólo hay que tirar la puerta abajo.

Como yo preferí no rechistar, fuimos hacia allí y abrí la puerta "con cuidado". El cuarto estaba iluminado. Alice sacó de la bolsa un traje chaqueta gris oscuro precioso para mí y me lo dio.

-Ya te puedes cambiar –me dijo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –le dije moviendo las cejas-. Tú lo que quieres es ver al sexy Emmett en ropa interior.

-¡Anda cállate imbécil! –me dijo furiosa-. Cámbiate ya, yo me daré la vuelta.

Así que se dio la vuelta y me empecé a poner la ropa que Alice me había comprado. Estaba realmente guapo.

-Muy guapo –dijo Alice-. Ahora te giras tú que me tengo que cambiar yo.

Tenía pensado hacerle alguna broma mientras se cambiaba, pero preferí ahorrarme la colleja que me daría Alice si lo hacía, así que hice bondad y me quedé quieto hasta que Alice terminó. Cuando terminó me avisó de que ya me podía dar la vuelta y me quedé impresionado.

-¡Guau enana! ¡Estás preciosa! –le dije. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír-. Todos los chicos me van a tener mucha envidia cuando me vean entrar contigo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –dijo ella-. Anda vamos.

Alice llevaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color morado, con escote bastante pronunciado y con los zapatos gris oscuro.

Dejó las bolsas de la ropa que habíamos usado antes en el maletero y cogió un bolso de mano a conjunto con su ropa y fuimos hacia el exterior para entrar en aquella sofisticada discoteca.

Antes de llegar le susurré a Alice en el oído:

-Oye, nos podríamos hacer pasar por pareja para que así no nos moleste nadie, ¿no crees? Porque si alguien empieza a flirtear conmigo o contigo, Rosalie y Jasper se van a mosquear.

-¡Buena idea…osito!

Así que nos pusimos a la cola para poder entrar y noté que todas las chicas y todos los chicos nos miraban atentamente. Estábamos siendo el centro de atención. Pero hubieron algunos problemas. Vi que la gente traía una invitación en la mano.

-Alice –le dije acercándome a su oreja-. Todos tienen invitación.

-Y nosotros también –me dijo.

No entendí nada de nada. ¿Cómo íbamos a tener invitación si ni siquiera sabíamos que íbamos a venir aquí.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno empecé a entender lo que Alice había querido decir.

-Invitación por favor –nos preguntó el segurata de la puerta.

Alice abrió su cartera y sacó un fajo de billetes a la vez que tenía una cara de seductora que no se la había visto nunca.

-¿Qué le parece estas invitación? –dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto con Alice, así que aceptó el dinero. Vi cómo Alice le guiñaba el ojo.

-Adelante señorita –dijo el hombre abriéndonos la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Alice me dijo:

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil conseguir una invitación –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Nos dirigimos a la barra para tomar alguna cosa. Como Carlisle nos dijo que el alcohol no nos afectaba, decidimos tomarnos un Gintonic cada uno. Pero luego iríamos a por más.

Observé a mi alrededor. Había mucha gente bailando borracha por el medio de la pista; gente tirada en el suelo; y gente que se aguantaba bien, aunque pocos.

-¿Vamos a bailar? –me preguntó Alice.

-Ves tú. Ahora voy.

Estaba observado a mí alrededor y luego ya iría con Alice a bailar. Pero vi que unos hombres se acercaban a Alice con intenciones no muy buenas.

-¿Vamos a un hotel, preciosa? –decía uno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Alice.

Alice se alejó de él, y para evitar tener algún escándalo con el que nos pudieran echar de allí, me acerqué a Alice, la cogí por la cintura y la atraje hacia mis labios, y la besé apasionadamente.

-¿Vamos a tomara algo, cariño? –dije una vez separé mis labios de los de Alice.

-Sí, claro –dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

Giré la vista hacia aquellos hombres y vi lo sorprendidos que estaban y entonces vi que se alejaban de allí, y yo supuse que no querían tener problemas conmigo.

-Siento si te ha molestado que te besase –le dije.

-¡No! Gracias por haberme sacado de allí. Has reaccionado rápido.

-Menos mal que te dije que nos hiciéramos pasar por pareja, así podremos evitar cosas de estas. No te voy a dejar sola otra vez –le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Fuimos a bailar los dos juntos y luego seguimos bebiendo y bailando. Fue extremadamente divertido.

Miré el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y vi que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana.

-Alice, es tarde, bueno mejor dicho pronto. Mejor vamos tirando a casa.

-Sí, que si no se van a preocupar.

Entonces, yo con mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Alice, salimos de la discoteca y nos dirigimos hacia el coche, habiendo pasado una noche maravillosa y muy divertida.

Una vez en el coche, me quité la americana y miré a Alice.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¡Muy bien! –dijo contenta-. Tenemos que repetirlo otro día.

Arrancamos el coche y nos pusimos rumbo a Forks. Aunque los vampiros no dormimos, estaba un poco cansado de bailar y eso, y encima creo que Carlisle nos mintió con lo del alcohol, porque estaba un poco mareado. Y eso que sólo me había tomado seis cubatas, tres gintonics, y un par de cervezas. Bueno vale, me había pasado un poco. Y Alice tomó más o menos lo mismo que yo así que seguro que también estaba un poco mareada.

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunté.

-Estoy un poco mareada, pero sí, estoy bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa pienso meterme en la bañera y no saldré en unas horas.

-Yo igual.

No dijimos nada más hasta que lleguemos a casa. Cuando lleguemos eran las 8 de la mañana, así que estarían todos levantados.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, no sin antes toparnos con toda la familia en el salón. Nessie estaba desayunando con el perro y Esme estaba limpiando las ollas de haber hecho el desayuno. Edward y Bella hablaban con Rosalie y Jasper hablando con Carlisle. ¿Por qué Carlisle estaba en casa a esas horas? ¡Porque era sábado! Un premio para Emmett.

-Vaya, si que llegáis tarde –dijo Rosalie-. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí mucho –le dije yo-. Ha sido genial. El próximo viernes también saldremos, ¿a que sí enana?

-¡Claro!

Alice fue a saludar a Jasper y éste la miró enfadado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y se fue a fuera. Alice subió a la habitación. Yo volví a mirar a Rose y vi que me miraba con una cara rara.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué iba a pasarme algo?! ¡Anda y vete a duchar que estarás cansado!

Asentí y me fui a nuestra habitación. Me quité la ropa y entré en el baño, me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de por qué Rosalie tenía aquella cara de enfadada:

¡TENÍA LOS LABIOS LLENOS DEL PINTALABIOS ROSADO DE ALICE!

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con este mini-fic de Alice y Emmett que empecé hace un tiempo y lo he acabado hoy ;P No sé si les habrá aburrido el trozo de las canciones... si es así lo siento :)**

**Este fic tendrá uno capis más o menos u.u**

**Espero que les haya agradado y que hayan disfrutado tanto o más como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios!**

**Christina Becker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

En cuanto llegamos a casa, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pero no le di importancia. Noté a Jasper como enfadado conmigo y sin decir nada simplemente se largó, no sin darme antes un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y a Rosalie? Por qué me miraba con cara de enfadada y no le dirigía prácticamente la palabra a Emmett? Tal vez estén molestos porque nos hemos ido sin ellos. Seguro que será eso.

Sin más, subí a mi habitación casi a ciegas, pues me dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos medio abiertos para que la luz no me dañara tanto la vista. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi baño a darme un buen baño con agua caliente, sales perfumadas para perfumarme bien, unos aceites que Jasper me había regalado por Navidad. con todo eso quedaría un agua llena de espuma. tal y como a mí me gustaba.

Me quité la ropa y la dejé en el cesto de la ropa sucia, no sin antes haber cogido una toalla limpia y haberla dejado en el colgador para secarme cuando saliera de la ducha.

Despacito metí mis piernas desnudas dentro del agua que ya estaba calentita y olí el perfume de las sales. Jazmín, mi favorita. Me tumbé en el agua, dejando que ésta calmara mis "cansados" músculos y me relajara. Cerré los ojos. Escuchaba de fondo a mi familia hablando, pero no presté atención en lo que decían, y como me estaban distrayendo, salí de la bañera hacia el equipo de música y me puse un disco de Enigma, la canción de Sadeness. Me encanta bañarme con esa canción, hace que me relaje del todo. Cuando iba a entrar de nuevo en la bañera, escuché cómo abrían la puerta de mi habitación, por lo que supuse que sería Jasper.

-Estoy en la bañera, cielo –le dije para que entrara.

Pero para mi sorpresa no era Jasper. ¡Era Emmett! Antes de poder decir nada me metí corriendo en la bañera para que no me viera. Emmett venía enrollado con la toalla e iba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacer aquí!? ¿¡No ves que me estoy bañando, imbécil!? –le grité metiéndome hasta el cuello de agua-. ¿¡Y qué hacer medio desnudo?!

-Yo nunca molesto. ¿A que estoy sexy? ¿No me ves algo raro, enana? –me dijo poniendo morritos.

Me lo miré fijamente y vi que tenía pintalabios en su cara. ¿Que pretendería hacer con ese pintalabios?

-Oye Emmett, ya sé que te crees muy guapo y tal, pero ese pintalabios rosado no te queda nada bien –le dije carcajeándome.

-¿Y no te es familiar este color de pintalabios? –me dijo.

-Emm… pues sí. Es el color típico de Chanel. Es como el mío… -le dije pensativa-. Un momento. ¿Me has cogido MI pintalabios? –le dije enfadada.

-Yo no te he cogido ningún pintalabios –me dijo enfadado-. Es el tuyo de cuando me has besado. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Ahora Rose se piensa vete tú a saber qué!

-¡Oye! Sabes tan bien como yo que estaba conduciendo, ¡no mirándote a ti! Y con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, ¡me dolía hasta tener los ojos abiertos!

-Es verdad, lo siento –me dijo bajando la cabeza-. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Rose es muy celosa, y aunque seas su hermana juraría que ahora mismo se piensa que estamos liados o alguna cosa así.

-Pues tendremos que explicarles lo que ha pasado y ya está. Es solo un malentendido, no creo que se vayan a enfadar por esto –le dije.

-Es verdad, ahora me voy a duchar yo y cuando acabes tú bajamos los dos y se lo explicamos. Jasper ya ha llegado, está abajo con Rosalie.

-Vale.

Pero cuando Emmett se disponía a salir por la puerta, escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Sería Jasper? No estaba haciendo nada malo con Emmett, pero verlo en nuestro baño y medio desnuda (y estando yo desnuda) no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

-¿Jasper? –pregunté para asegurarme si era él. Como fuera él y encima entrara en el baño, me iba a dar un infarto o algo así.

Emmett me miró con cara de preocupación, puesto que seguro que había pensado lo mismo que yo.

-Oye Alice –si que era Jasper-, siento haberme enfadado pero no sé si te has fijado que Emmett llevaba los labios llenos de pintalabios.

-Eemm…sí. Sí me he dado cuenta –le dije.

-Y…bueno, casualmente era del mismo color de tuyo –me lo imaginaba pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Alice, ¿te has besado con Emmett? –me preguntó-. Es lo que me ha dicho Rosalie, yo tampoco me he fijado tanto en el color que llevaba Emmett.

-Pues…pues sí. ¡Pero no te alarmes! –le dije. Él no había entrado, supongo que para dejar que me relajara, algo que agradecí en aquel momento-. Lo hicimos solo porque fuimos a un sitio en donde había unos hombres molestándome y nos hicimos pasar por novios para que me dejaran en paz. No malpienses. ¿Me crees, no?

-Ya sabes que siempre confío en ti, Alice.

Pero de repente, escuché que se volvía a abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación. ¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico hoy en mi habitación? ¿Regalan algo, o qué?

-Jasper, ¿sabes dónde está Emmett? –escuché la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Mierda!.

Emmett y yo nos miramos con cara de terror al ver a nuestras respectivas parejas detrás de la puerta.

-No, no lo he visto –respondió Jasper-. Alice, ¿tú lo has visto?

-No, no. No sé nada. ¿No está en vuestra habitación, Rosalie? –le pregunté.

-No, ya he mirado. Se ha quitado la ropa, porque está en el suelo y miré dentro del baño pero allí no hay nadie. Por cierto Alice, cuando acabes y Emmett aparezca, tenemos que hablar.

Ahora ya sí que la hemos cagado, pensemos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. Encima, no había echado el pestillo a la puerta y Jasper o Rosalie podían entrar en cualquier momento y ver a Emmett en el baño conmigo. Ya sabía que si querían podían tirarla al suelo, con o sin pestillo. Pero al estar sin pestillo había más posibilidades. Aunque realmente, no sé porqué me siento tan culpable, ¡si no estamos haciendo nada malo!

Y entones ocurrió algo insólito. Emmett no había visto la pastilla de jabón que había dejado en el suelo y se resbaló, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en mi bañera. Suerte que la bañera era grande porque si no me habría aplastado, con lo grande que era.

Al caer en la bañera, hizo un gran estruendo y al momento pude oír la voz de Jasper preocupada.

-¿Alice? –me preguntó-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! No es nada, no te preocupes –le dije intentando de todas las maneras que no entrara en el baño. En ese instante menos que nunca porque Emmett estaba desnudo en la bañera conmigo. Eso iba a acabar mal.

-A lo mejor se ha caído –dijo Rosalie preocupada-.

Entonces escuché cómo Jasper abría la puerta del baño seguido de Rosalie para ver si me encontraba bien. En el mismo momento en el que se abría la puerta, Emmett escondía la cabeza bajo el agua para que no se le viera. Con la espuma y las burbujas no se le veía nada.

-¿Te has caído? –me preguntó Rosalie. En otro momento agradecería su preocupación, pero en ese momento no.

-Sí, pero no es nada.

Me fijé en cómo Rosalie miraba fijamente el suelo y decidí mirar yo también. ¡En el suelo estaba la toalla de Emmett!

-¿Qué hace la toalla de Emmett en el suelo de tu baño? –preguntó Rosalie-. ¿Ha estado aquí?

Pero no tuve que responder a la pregunta, porque sin querer le di a Emmett una patada que hizo que levantara la cabeza por encima del agua y se le viera perfectamente.

-¡Vigila enana! ¡Que me vas a dejar sin descendencia! –dijo con cara de dolor, y entonces miró a su alrededor, viendo a un Jasper furioso y a una Rosalie….igual de furiosa-. Hola Rossie, ¿qué tal cariño?

-¡EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? –preguntó Rosalie gritando como una loca y apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-Rosalie, esto tiene una explicación –empecé a decir yo.

-¡TÚ MEJOR TE CALLAS ENANA! –me gritó furiosa. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¡No insultes a Alice de esa manera! –me defendió Jasper-.

-¿¡VES A TU MUJER DESNUDA CON OTRO HOMBRE, QUE TAMBIEN ESTÁ DESNUDO EN LA MISMA BAÑERA Y TE QUEDAS TAN TRANQUILO!? –gritó Rosalie.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO ME QUEDO TRANQUILO! Pero no hace falta que la pagues sólo con Alice, los dos son culpables –dijo Jasper desafiándome con la mirada.

-Es verdad. Y vosotros dos ya podéis estar explicando-nos dijo a los dos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué son esos gritos?–preguntó Esme seguida por Carlisle, Edward y Bella. Dios mío, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándonos a Emmett y a mí.

-¡No es lo que parece! –dije yo-. Emmett vino aquí a preguntarme una cosa y luego llegasteis vosotros y entonces se resbaló y s cayó en la bañer…

-¡Y yo soy tonta y me lo creo! ¿¡No!? –dijo Rosalie.

Miré a Jasper que estaba verdaderamente furioso mirándome a mí y a Emmett.

-Seguro que tienen una explicación –nos defendió Esme-. No seáis malpensados, ya sé que la situación en la que os los habéis encontrado no es muy buena, pero dejad que se sequen y se vistan y luego os aclararan lo que ha ocurrido. Venga, ¡todos fuera!

Menos mal que nuestra madre nos defendió.

Vi cómo salían todos del baño realmente sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, menos Jasper y Rosalie.

Rosalie cogió la toalla del suelo y se la dio a Emmett. Emmett se levantó (yo había cerrado los ojos para no complicar más las cosas) y salía del baño acompañado de Rosalie.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper mirándome con mala cara.

-Jasper, no te estoy mintiendo. Nunca te engañaría con nadie y m…

-Cállate Alice. No digas nada- me dijo ofreciéndome la toalla. Salí del agua y envolví mi cuerpo con mi toalla.

-Jasper, mi vida, deja…

-Te espero abajo. Vístete y baja.

Y acto seguido cerró la puerta y se fue.

¿Cómo diablos se pueden haber confundido las cosas de esta manera? Lo que se suponía que iba a ser un baño tranquilo, ha resultado ser todo lo contrario.

Ahora mi marido se piensa que lo estoy engañando con mi hermano, y mi hermanita se cree que su marido la engaña conmigo.

Me sequé el pelo con la toalla y busqué algún pantalón para ponerme con una camiseta. Una vez ya vestida, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, justo donde me topé con Emmett saliendo de su habitación.

-La hemos liado bien –me dijo.

-Pues sí. Venga vamos abajo –le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bajemos uno al lado del otro, dispuestos a explicarles lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados los dos solos en el mismo sofá mirándonos realmente enfadados. Supuse que los demás se habrían ido para darnos un poco de intimidad.

-¡Míralos! ¡Hasta bajan juntitos y todo! –dijo Rosalie con desdén.

Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿les gustó? Espero que sí! ¿Qué creen? Creeran lo que ha ocurrido realmente o no? ;P**

**He cambiado de opinión xD se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para este fic y al final habrán más d capitulos xD **

**Para quien le interese, les recomiendo unas historias que son fabulosas: ****"Amor real, amor verdadero" **** de Sweetsugarhoney; ****"El frío del silencio"**** de Romy92; "****Amor en el establo" **** de TatyPattz; "****Enamorándome de un gigoló" **** de Paulinita Rathbone y ****"Camino al hogar"**** de Justifiore. ¡Leánlas, no se defraudaran! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Rosalie y Emmett salieron del baño, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos en el baño. Me quedé mirando con mala cara a Alice, reprochándole lo que acababa de suceder. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella, pero no me agradaba nada la situación en la que Rosalie y yo nos los encontremos. Podía decirse que estaba decepcionado, pero sabía que ella nunca me traicionaría.

-Jasper, no te estoy mintiendo. Nunca te engañaría con nadie y m… -me dijo ella arrepentida y sorprendida. Yo ya sabía que lo que había sucedido era un malentendido, pero tenía que aclarar mi mente y, tal y como había dicho Esme, dejar que ellos mismos aclararan las cosas.

-Cállate Alice. No digas nada –le dije mientras le ofrecía su toalla para que saliera del agua.

Alice se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla.

-Jasper, mi vida, deja…

-Te espero abajo. Vístete y baja –le dije secamente. Cerré la puerta y la dejé allí.

Bajé hacia abajo, donde estaban todos en el salón de pie.

-Jasper, hijo, nos vamos a cazar, ¿vale? –dijo Esme-. Y escuchadlos, ¿me habéis entendido?

-Sí mamá –dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos quietos mirando cómo se iban. Luego, miré a mi hermana a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté a Rosalie. Notaba un sentimiento extraño en ella.

-Yo ya sé, bueno, los dos sabemos que no han hecho nada malo. Seguro que tendrán una explicación lógica y real de lo que ha sucedido. Pero igualmente estoy enfadada, ¿y tú? –me preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-Yo también. No me ha gustado nada lo que ha pasado, sea o no sea lo que parecía –dije rotundamente.

-He pensado algo –me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica-. Mira, ellos ahora bajarán a darnos una explicación con pelos y señales. Les escucharemos. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

-Sí –dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero cuando acaben de explicarnos, nosotros haremos como si no creyéramos nada de lo que dicen. Les diremos que no tiene nombre lo que han hecho, que es una vergüenza para la familia y lo que nos pase por la cabeza. Como si realmente se hubiesen liado. ¿Qué te parece?

Me quedé pensativo un rato. Yo no estaba hecho para mentir y mucho menos a Alice. Siempre había ido con la verdad por delante, era una de mis virtudes: la sinceridad. Siempre le había sido sincero a Alice, le había explicado todo de mí, hasta el último detalle.

-No estoy muy convencido –dije-. Nunca le he mentido a Alice, y no creo que quiera hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco le he mentido nunca a Emmett, pero tampoco sería una mentira. Sería una broma.

-Una broma un poco fea –le aclaré.

-Bueno, sí. Pero nosotros siempre tenemos que aguantar sus bromas, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que prueben su propia medicina –dijo aun con una sonrisa maléfica-. ¡Se lo tienen merecido! Cuidado que vienen. Hazte el enfadado y sígueme el rollo–me dijo dándome un codazo y guiñándome el ojo.

Alice y Emmett bajaban por las escaleras rumbo hacia nosotros. Estaban mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí. Yo ya había puesto cara de enfadado, aunque me costó un poco.

-¡Míralos! ¡Hasta bajan juntitos y todos! –dijo Rosalie con desdén.

Se alzaba el telón.

Alice y Emmett se sentaron en el sofá de delante de nosotros, y cabizbajos y mirándose las manos, se me hacía más difícil mantenerme enfadado con ellos. Pero Rosalie tenía razón, de vez en cuando tampoco estaba tan mal que fuésemos nosotros los que gastáramos las bromas, para variar. Así que fruncí el entrecejo y les miré profundamente a los ojos.

-Rosalie y yo estamos dispuesto a dejar que os expliquéis –les dije duramente y enfadado.

Ellos se miraron y Emmett empezó a hablar.

-Jasper, hermano, ya sabes que nunca me metería en tu relación con Alice, ¡sois mis hermanos! Y Rosalie, sabes que te amo como a nadie, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te engañaría con mi hermana?

-Es bastante evidente –dijo Rosalie seriamente-. ¿Cómo llegó el carmín de Alice a tus labios? ¿Te has vuelto travesti o la has besado? Sólo hay dos opciones.

-La besé –dijo, haciendo que Rosalie y yo aun nos enfadáramos más con ellos. Alice ya me había explicado por encima lo que había sucedido, pero quería oírlo más detalladamente y la versión de los dos-. ¡Pero no es lo que parece!

-¡De verdad que no lo es! –dijo mi esposa-. Todo tiene una explicación.

-Soy todo oídos –le dije a Alice mirándola enojado.

-¿Desde el principio? –preguntó Emmett.

-Desde el principio –dijimos Rosalie y yo.

-Hace mucho, pero que mucho tiempo, cuando yo era un inocente y juguetón niño, me gustaba ir a jugar con m…

-¡No ese principio! –le gritó Rosalie.

Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no morirme de la risa por el comentario de Emmett.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! A nadie le interesa ya la infancia del maravilloso Emmett –dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Sabía perfectamente que lo que quería era calmar la situación-. Como ya sabéis, Alice y yo nos fuimos por la tarde a Port Angeles porque no había tiempo para ir a Seattle. Nos encontramos con Charlie por la carretera porque Alice iba muy rápido. Nos dijo que…

-Oye, realmente eso me interesa bien poco –dijo Rosalie-. Lo que quiero saber, ¡es por qué os habéis besado! Y decidme la verdad, nada de cuentos.

Alice ya me había explicado a mí lo que había sucedido, pero quería escucharlo ahora de labios de Emmett.

-Fuimos a un pub muy selecto, con gente vestida con trajes y todo, para bailar y tomarnos algo.

-¿Muy selecto? ¿Y cómo os dejaron entrar si ibais muy informales? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Es que antes fuimos a un cine que estaba dentro de un centro comercial y como vi que iríamos allí compré unos trajes de fiesta para los dos. Entonces nos cambiemos y ya está –se explicó Alice.

Un momento. ¿Nos cambiemos?

-¿Cómo que "nos cambiemos"? ¿Dónde os cambiasteis? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

-En un cuarto que había el parking subterráneo –dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Rosalie y yo nos estábamos tomando nuestro papel muy en serio, porque yo puedo ser un poco celoso (como todo el mundo), pero nunca lo sería con ellos dos.

-Pero supongo que mientras uno se cambiaba, el otro esperaría fuera, ¿no? –preguntó Rosalie mirándolos fijamente.

-Pues no –dijo Alice-. Nos dimos la vuelta mientras el otro se cambiaba.

-No vi nada –dijo Emmett poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y juntando las manos como -. ¡Lo juro! ¡Perdóname Rosalie!

-¡Levántate del suelo! Y seguid explicando –dijo Rosalie. Por un momento noté cómo se estaba ablandando. Aunque quién no lo haría con el numerito de Emmett.

-Pues fuimos a hacer cola para entrar… –prosiguió Alice.

-…y resultó que era una fiesta privada y necesitabas invitación para entrar –acabó Emmett.

-Y supongo que os fuisteis –pregunté yo.

-No, soborné con un fajo de billetes al segurata para que nos dejara entrar –dijo Alice.

-Bueno, y le coqueteó un poco. Menudos ojazos de se… -dijo antes de abrir enormemente los ojos y mirar a Alice como pidiéndole perdón-. Eso no debería de haberlo dicho.

-¡¿Qué sobornaste y sedujiste al segurata?! –pregunté/grité yo-. ¿¡Pero cómo has podido hacer eso?!

-No fue nada importante Jasper –me dijo ella con tristeza-. Emmett y yo solo queríamos divertirnos.

-Seguid –dijo Rosalie aun más enfadada.

-Le había dicho a Alice, solo por precaución, que nos hiciéramos pasar por pareja para qu…

-¿¡Por pareja!? –exclamó Rosalie escandalizada, pero en el fondo enternecida por la preocupación que tenía Emmett por el bienestar de su hermana. Al igual que yo.

-Sí porque si se nos insinuaba alguien vosotros os enfadaríais –dijo Emmett-. Quisimos evitarlo, pero no ha servido de nada. Bueno, a lo que iba. Alice fue a bailar y unos hombres empezaron a molestarla. Entonces yo me acerqué a Alice…y bueno…pues eso. La besé delante de aquellos hombres para que la dejaran en paz y vieran que no estaba disponible.

-¿Y te parece bonito besar a mi esposa? –le pregunté con la mejor mirada asesina que pude poner.

Si no fuera porque tenía que estar enfadado, le daría las gracias a Emmett por hacer eso por mi esposa. Ahuyentar a los hombres que vayan detrás de ella.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –dijo Emmett dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos-. Es mi hermana y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Y si tengo que besarla para que la dejen en paz ¡lo hago! Y si tengo que pegar a alguien por ella ¡lo hago!

-Vale, vale –dijo Rosalie-. ¿Y cómo explicáis lo del baño? ¿Qué hacías tú en el baño con Alice? ¡Y desnudos!

-Emmett vino a verme porque quería que hablásemos de lo que estaba pasando. Vino preguntándome por qué no le había dicho que tenía pintalabios en la cara y eso. Entonces fue cuando apareciste tú –dijo mirándome a mí-. En un principio me asusté, porque no quería que te enfadaras. Por eso Emmett se mantuvo en silencio a esperar a que salieras para salir. Pero entonces llegó Rosalie. Emmett se puso nervioso y no vio que en el suelo había una pastilla de jabón y resbaló cayéndose dentro de mi bañera. Como os preocupasteis e ibais a entrar…

-…metí la cabeza bajo el agua para evitar líos. Pero resultó ser peor –dijo-. Sólo queríamos hablar para explicároslo todo. Pero las cosas se han ido liando desde tal punto que sólo queremos que nos creáis y nos perdonéis.

-Tenemos que pensar –dijo Rosalie. Me cogió de la mano, haciendo que me levantara del sofá-. Vamos a deliberar, esperadnos aquí, y si puede ser, no lo hagáis en el sofá. No tardaremos.

Ese comentario les dejó estupefactos y sin palabras.

Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a fuera a hablar.

-Me han dado mucha penita –dijo Rosalie.

-A mi también –dije-. ¿Los perdonamos? Al fin y al cabo, no han hecho nada.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego me miró con la misma sonrisa diabólica de antes.

-No. Hagamos que sufran un poquito más –me dijo.

-Pero yo creo que ya han tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Oye, ¿hace falta que te recuerde que Alice ha seducido a un segurata para que la dejase entrar en un pub?

-Es verdad… hagamos que sufran. Pero sin pasarnos, ¿vale?

Rosalie me guiñó un ojo y volvimos hacia dentro, donde Emmett y Alice nos esperaban en la misma postura con la que los habíamos dejado.

-Jasper y yo hemos decidido que no os perdonamos –dijo rotundamente. Emmett y Alice se miraron asustados-. Os vais a tener que ganar nuestro perdón. Así que empezaréis durmiendo en el sofá. Separados si puede ser.

-Pero… -dijo Alice.

-¡Nada de peros! –dije yo. Me costó mucho contestar a mi esposa de aquella manera. Pero ya se lo recompensaría.

-Osita mía…

-¡Te prohíbo que llames así mientras esté enfadada contigo! –gritó Rosalie.

En aquel mismo instante entraron nuestros padres y hermanos.

-¿Lo habéis arreglado ya? –preguntó Carlisle intrigado como los demás.

-¿Arreglar qué? ¿Qué este par son un par de degenerados que van besándose por ahí y que van seduciendo guardias? –les preguntó Rosalie con ironía.

Mentalmente le expliqué a Edward lo que estaba pasando y éste me miraba con el ceño fruncido. _Le explicaré a Bella lo que hiciste el otro día si se lo dices a Alice, así que ni se te ocurra decir nada, _le amenacé. En realidad no sabía nada para amenazarle (por eso empecé a cantar mentalmente), pero eso lo oculté y probé suerte. Otro día ya me encargaría de enterarme qué fue lo que hizo. Él siguió frunciendo el sueño y miró hacia los demás.

-Jasper y yo nos vamos –dijo Rosalie cogiéndome de la mano-. Hasta la noche.

Acto seguido nos fuimos al bosque a cazar y a hablar, dejando a nuestros respectivos conyugues tristes y frustrados, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia que aparte de Edward, no entendían nada.

-Sé que nos va a costar mucho a ambos, pero Jasper, tenemos que intentar pasar de ellos y no dirigirles la palabra. Luego les podemos compensar el viernes dándoles una grata sorpresa para que luego no se enfaden ellos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, aunque tienes razón. Será duro estar seis días evitándolos y sin hablar con ellos –dije pensativo.

-Tenemos que montarnos muchos planes e intentar estar lo mínimo en casa. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer una excursión a algún lugar por un par de días para que no caigamos en la tentación.

-Perfecto –le dije a Rosalie.

Iban a ser unos días muy duros. Y sería una semana muy larga.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Parece que Jasper y Rosalie van a vengarse a base de bien, ¿no creen? Pero quizás ellos también se encuentren dentro de poco otra sorpresa. Quizás nos sean los únicos que decidan vengarse xD ahí lo dejo ahahah**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi u.u**

**Pues ya iremos viendo lo que va pasando xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos :D**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Alice P.O.V.**

A la tarde, después de la conversación que tuvimos con Rosalie y con Jasper, yo estaba en el garaje limpiando mi bebé para dejarlo reluciente, cuando mi hermano entró.

-¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó Edward-. ¿Por qué motivo los cuatro cantáis canciones en vuestra mente para que no lea nada? ¿Qué estáis ocultando?

-¿Rosalie y Jasper también cantan? –dije con una sonrisita-. Yo no escondo nada.

-Pues yo no diría lo mismo –dijo mientras fruncía el ceño-. Oye, sabes que eres mi hermanita y haría cualquier cosa por ti, y puedes confiar en mí. Dime qué está pasando. Porque personalmente estoy harto de escuchar I'm a Barbie Girl, y el himno de la confe…

-¡No te lo pienso explicar! –le dije-. Así que déjame en paz.

-Oye, yo os puedo ayudar –dijo posando una de sus manos en mi brazo-. Les puedo decir que estáis diciendo la verdad, que no los habéis engañado.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que te metas en esto. Emmett y yo sabremos cómo arreglarlo.

-Tú misma –me dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_**Flashback (unas horas antes)**_

_Emmett y yo miremos cómo Rosalie y Jasper se iban a cazar. _

_-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó al fin Emmett, después de estarnos un buen rato impactados por las duras palabras que nos habían dedicado nuestras respectivas parejas. Incluso Esme estaba sorprendida y sin entender nada de nada._

_-Los he notado un poco raros –le dije-. Creo que traman alguna cosa._

_-¿Desde cuando el don de Jasper es contagioso?-dijo riendo-. Tienes razón, Rosalie estaba rara. Al igual que Jasper._

_-Creo que intentan vengarse de nosotros –le dije enfadada._

_-Pues yo no pienso entrar en el trapo. ¡Nadie se venga de Emmett McCarthy Cullen y su pequeña hermanita Mary Alice Cullen! _

_-Y yo tampoco. Ahora sí que estoy enfadada con ellos –dije cruzándome de brazos cual niña pequeña cuando no consigue lo que quiere._

_-Yo igual. ¿Y si nos vengamos de ellos nosotros también? –dijo alzando las cejas y moviéndolas-. Ellos van a hacer como si no existiéramos, no nos hablaran y estarán enfadados. Pondría la mano en el fuego. Así que podríamos hacer como si no nos importara._

_-¡Pues es una buena idea! Y sobre todo, tenemos que hacer una cosa que hará que se enfaden mucho, pero mucho, con nosotros. ¡Salir los dos solos! _

_-Eso hará que se pongan furiosos –dijo sonriendo-. Oye, ¿y si les hacemos creer que estamos liados? ¡No, no, espera! –me dijo cuando puse cara de enfado-. Déjame que me explique. Podemos hacer cosas para que se crean, como hasta ahora, que tenemos un lío, pero luego se llevaran la sorpresa de que sólo es fruto de su imaginación y de que son unos auténticos celosos. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-Pues me parece bien. Se lo tienen bien merecido –dije asintiendo._

_Me dolía mucho hacerle esto a Jasper, pero también me dolía a mí lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo._

_**Fin flashback**_

A Emmett y a mí aun no se nos había ocurrido gran cosa para empezar con nuestra venganza, pero estaba segura de que cuando llegara el momento seríamos buenos improvisando.

Estaba terminando de limpiar mi querido Porsche, cuando Emmett entró al garaje.

-Oye enana, se me ha ocurrido una cosa –me dijo entusiasmado. Cualquiera diría que estamos en "crisis" con nuestras parejas, porque parecía justo lo contrario-. Oye, antes me has dicho que esta tarde sobre las cinco iba a llover, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí sin entender a qué venía eso.

-Pues mira, estoy seguro de que Rosalie y Jasper, para no quedarse en casa, se irán a alguna parte con el coche. Jasper no cogerá la moto si llueve, y Rosalie no cogerá su amado coche con el aguacero que caerá. Así que cogerán mi querido Jeep.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

Últimamente mis visiones no me funcionaban demasiado bien, con Nessie y los chuchos por ahí me costaba demasiado.

-Pues que podríamos dejar alguna prenda interior tuya debajo del asiento para que la descubrieran y se pensaran lo que no es.

-Es un poco cruel, pero está bien pensado –dije mientras Emmett y yo chocábamos las manos-. Pero, si no hemos cogido el coche desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Pues vámonos ahora. Vamos a algún sitio ahora mismo y así podrá funcionar. Rosalie y Jasper están en el jardín, desde allí nos verán salir por el garaje.

-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos –le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del garaje.

-¿Cambiarte para qué? Alice, sólo vamos a ir en coche, ¡no nos vamos ni a bajar! ¿Quién te va a ver? ¿Los pajaritos?

-Tengo que estar guapa para los pajaritos y para que Jasper aun se ponga más celoso si me ve salir bien arreglada contigo –dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Qué lista, hermanita –dijo riéndose.

Me cambié corriendo y bajé de nuevo al garaje, en donde Emmett ya me esperaba con el coche en marcha.

-Alice, te espero justo en la entrada, en algún punto en el que ellos nos vean. Pitaré y vendrás corriendo, y anda lo más sexy que puedas, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Emmett salió con el coche y paró el motor en la entrada. Yo subí arriba para poder salir por la entrada de la casa. Emmett tocó la bocina y yo me dirigí hacia el coche. De reojo podía ver la cara de enojo, celos e ira que llevaban los dos. Por no decir las emociones que me venían de mi amado esposo.

Subí al coche y nos alejemos de allí.

-¿Nos han visto? –preguntó Emmett mientras paraba el coche en un lugar bastante lejano de nuestro hogar.

-Sí, los he visto muy enojados y celosos. Nuestro plan ha salido bien. Ahora solo faltará que cojan el coche más tarde.

-¿Has traído alguna prenda de ropa interior? Espero que hayas traído algo bien sexy –dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Por supuesto. He traído un sujetador de encaje negro y morado. El favorito de Jasper –dije con voz maliciosa.

¿Desde cuándo era tan mala? Si alguien me hubiera dicho tan sólo unos días atrás que mi hermano y yo íbamos a hacer creer a nuestras parejas que estábamos juntos, no me lo hubiera creído.

-Pues si es el favorito de Jasper, mucho me temo que se va a mosquear mucho –dijo carcajeándose.

Estuvimos poco rato fuera de casa, pues el plan era que Rosalie y Jasper cogieran el coche dentro de unas horas, así que nos pusimos rumbo a casa. Yo puse mi sujetador debajo del asiento, como si se hubiera caído accidentalmente.

Una vez en casa, nos dimos cuenta de que Jasper y Rosalie estaban en el garaje, supuse que preparándose para irse. Eso sí, habían entrado justo después de que nosotros nos fuéramos, para no encontrarse con nosotros.

-¿Crees que se irán? –me preguntó Emmett en voz baja-. ¿No podrías intentar verlos en una visión?

-Lo intentaré.

Me concentré mucho, tanto que hasta me empezó a doler la cabeza, pero los vi, vi cómo ellos cogían el Jeep y salían de nuestra casa.

-Se van –dije a mi hermano.

-Perfecto. Me voy a mi habitación, luego nos vemos.

Y dicho eso salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, supuse que intentando evitar encontrarse a Rosalie y a Jasper.

Yo subí a mi habitación a terminar unos bocetos de unos modelos que había creado, pero me mantuve atenta al ruido de los coches para saber cuándo se iban a ir. No tardé mucho rato en oír el ruido del motor del Jeep, así que me asomé a la ventana de mi habitación y allí estaban, Jasper iba conduciendo y llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante, al igual que Rosalie, que iba con un vestido elegantísimo y muy sexy. ¿Dónde diablos iban tan bien vestidos? Se fueron muy deprisa de allí hasta que los perdí en la inmensidad del bosque.

Me encantaría verles la cara cuando descubrieran mi prenda de ropa interior, aunque algo en mi mente me dijo que tal vez ellos no serían los únicos en llevarse una sorpresa.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Me dio muchísima rabia cuando vi que Emmett y Alice se iban tan contentos de casa. ¿No se suponía que el plan mío y de Jasper era hacerlos sufrir? Pues yo no estaba viendo que sufrieran demasiado, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba seguro, por las emociones que emanaba y por la cara que tenía, de que Jasper estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo. Tenía que reconocerlo, aunque no me fuera fácil de que estaba celosa de mi hermana. ¡De mi propia hermana! Pues sí, era increíble.

-No veo que estén sufriendo mucho –le dije a Jasper, el cual estaba sentado a mi lado pensativo-. Tal vez el plan no funcione.

-Yo tampoco lo veo –dijo Jasper-. Los hemos subestimado, Rosalie. Ellos están contraatacando lo que les hacemos nosotros. Esto no va a ninguna parte.

-¡Pero no me pienso rendir! Voy a llevar esto hasta el final –le dije a mi hermano-. ¿Estás conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! No pienso permitir que Emmett y Alice nos traten así. Recibirán su merecido.

-Se me está ocurriendo una cosa –dijo Jasper-. Ni siquiera sé cómo soy capaz de decir esto y ni siquiera cómo lo he pensado, pero tal vez… bueno, quiero decir que tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer ver que est…

-¿…que estamos liados? –dijo Rosalie por mí-. ¡Me parece una idea genial! ¿Querías decir eso, no?

-Sí –dije convencido-. Creo que simplemente con la ignorancia no vamos a conseguir nada, así que debemos hacerles sentir lo que hemos sentido nosotros hasta ahora. Será la única solución.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Por dónde empezamos? –le pregunté a mi adorado hermano.

-Esta tarde podríamos irnos a dar una vuelta bien larga –dijo Jasper-. Y podríamos volver bastante tarde… ¡No mejor volvemos sobre las ocho pero la mar de contentos! Que se pongan celosos!

-Y nos arreglamos mucho, para que se queden boquiabiertos, tanto Alice como Emmett –dije gustándome cada vez más la idea-. ¡Ven vamos! –le dije a mi hermano cogiéndole fuertemente por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta dentro de la casa.

Fuimos primero a su habitación y empecé a hurgar en su armario.

-Voy a buscarte un traje bien bonito, sexy y elegante –le dije.

-Rosalie, te lo agradezco mucho pero soy perfectamente capaz de buscarme yo solito la ropa –me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Pues venga listillo! –le dije haciendo un gesto para que se dirigiera al armario.

Y tengo que decir que me sorprendió. Se cogió un traje negro, con una blusa de color azul con un chaleco a conjunto, unos zapatos grises y la corbata de color gris también. Justo lo que yo le hubiera cogido.

-¿Lo ves? –me dijo con tono orgulloso.

-Veo que Alice te tiene bien enseñado –le dije riéndome.

La verdad es que ésa era una de las cosas que me gustaba mucho de Jasper, que tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa. También hay que decir que es un mérito de Alice hacer que a Jasper le gustara ir bien vestido, porque yo no lo había logrado con Emmett. A Emmett le da igual cómo ir vestido, para él le es lo mismo ir con traje que con un chándal.

Dejé a Jasper en su habitación para que se aseara y se cambiara de ropa, y yo me fui a mi habitación a hacer lo mismo. Me cogí un vestido muy sexy y elegante y me fui duchar antes de ponérmelo.

Me tomé mi tiempo, pero tampoco me entretuve, porque estaba segura de que no tardarían demasiado en regresar y quería que nos vieran salir, pero sin encontrárnoslos cara a cara.

Me arreglé el cabello y me maquillé ligeramente. Me puse el vestido y cuando estuve lista salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Jasper.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dije después de haber llamado a la puerta.

Jasper me abrió la puerta.

-Estás preciosa –me dijo besándome la mano. Si es que había que confesarlo: Jasper era todo un caballero.

-Tú estás muy apuesto –le dije guiñándole el ojo-. Vamos, que ya estarán a punto de llegar. Nos metemos en la cocina y cuando hayan subido las escaleras de garaje entramos nosotros.

No tardemos mucho en escuchar el Jeep regresar el coche, así que Jasper y yo nos coloquemos en nuestros puestos. Una vez Alice y Emmett subieron las escaleras y ya estaban en el salón, Jasper y yo corrimos hacia el garaje.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –me preguntó Jasper.

-No, esperemos un poco. Seguro que irán a sus habitaciones, y desde allí nos verán irnos. Tú sales con el coche y yo salgo después y me subo fuera, para que nos vean durante más rato –dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Jasper arrancó el coche y me esperó fuera. Cuando pensé que ya sería adecuado subir, me dirigí lentamente hacia el Jeep, notando las miradas de mi marido y de mi hermana puestas en mí y en Jasper. Es más, los vi reflejados en el cristal del coche, y llevaban tal cara que hizo que pusiera una sonrisita burlesca.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y Jasper aceleró a través de la carretera.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, Rose? –me preguntó Jasper.

-Podríamos ir a cenar a algún restaurante de esos caros –le dije. Y en cuanto vi su cara de asco al pensar en la comida humana, le dije-: ¡Vamos hombre! ¿No le harás ese pequeño favor a tu hermanita querida del alma? –le dije poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Bueno, vale –me dijo riéndose-. ¿Pero no es muy pronto?

-¡¿Y qué más da!? Bueno, podemos ir primero al cine.

Después de mirar una comedia muy divertida, fuimos a uno de los restaurantes más selectos que había en Forks, cabe decir que éramos el centro de todas las miradas, y pedimos la comida. Yo pedí una carne con guarnición, que era uno de los platos que me hacía mi madre cuando era pequeña y era unos de mis favoritos. Jasper pidió lo mismo que yo, porque no había nada en la carta que le llamara la atención.

Fue extremadamente divertido ver la cara que ponía Jasper mientras se llevaba a la boca la comida. Yo, aunque para nosotros tuviera un gusta raro, el aroma me traía buenos recuerdos de niñez. En cierto momento estuve segura de que Jasper se había dado cuenta, pues me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Serían sobre las siete y media cuando terminemos y decidimos dirigirnos a casa. A mitad del camino me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno de mis pendientes y me puse a buscarlo.

-¿Qué buscas? –me preguntó.

-Se me ha caído el pendiente –le dije frustrada. Eran unos de mis pendientes favoritos y no me hubiera gustado nada que se hubieran perdido.

Jasper paró el coche en la cuneta de la carretera y me ayudó a buscarlo. Yo pasé mi mano por debajo de los asientos para buscarlo cuando noté algo extraño. Lo cogí y no me pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga? –me preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja-. Una de las prendas que se te habrán extraviado durante alguno de los muchos arrebatos de pasión entre Emmett y tú.

-Este sujetador no es mío, Jasper –le dije empezando a preocuparme.

-¿Y entonces de quié…? –se paró en seco y puso cara de disgusto-. Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es de Alice. Le regalé ese conjunto para nuestro aniversario –dijo frustrado.

-¿Y qué pinta el sujetador de Alice aquí? ¿No estarás confundido y habéis sido vosotros los del arrebato de pasión? –le pregunté esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera sí.

-No –contestó Jasper rotundamente. Vi cómo le temblaban las manos-. ¿Alice y Emmett antes se han ido solos, no?

-Joder-dije. No me podía creer nada de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.

¿Y si al final era verdad que Emmett me estaba engañando con mi propia hermana?

* * *

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia xD espero que se hayan divertido o entretenido**

**UUii cómo la están liando estos cuatro… unos quieren vengarse, los otros también,… esto va a acabar mal xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, por sus alertas y sus reviews! :D hacen que me ponga muy contenta el saber que les agrada la historia, y espero que siga siendo así u.u**

**Intentaré no retrasarme mucho en el próximo capi **

**Para las que leen "Mi vida sin ti", tengo que decirles que el nuevo capi está en marcha, intentaré que la espera sea lo más breve posible **

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

No acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez no quería entenderlo, aun no lo tenía claro. Pero claro, me voy con mi hermana a dar una vuelta para darles celos a Alice y a Emmett, y resulta que los que acabamos celosos somos Rosalie y yo. Pero claro, yo tampoco sabía qué pensar, porque ¡¿alguien puede explicarme qué diablos hace el sujetador de Alice en el coche de Emmett, cuando entre nosotros no había pasado nada allí, y "casualmente" ambos se habían ido solos unas horas antes?! ¡Es que no lo entiendo! Tal vez esté equivocado con ellos… tal vez sí que estén juntos. Pero Alice no me haría eso. Estoy seguro.

-¡Jasper cálmate! –me dijo Rosalie colocando su mano sobre la mía-. Sólo están jugando con nosotros –me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila-. Deben haber descubierto nuestro plan y ellos también quieren vengarse.

-Pues hay que reconocer que se les da mejor que a nosotros –dije riéndome-. Creo que ni les habrá importado que nos hayamos ido solos.

-Tenemos que cambiar de táctica, hermanito. Debemos ponernos en el mismo nivel que ellos.

-¿Qué propones, brujilla?

-Déjame pensar… ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

Arranqué el coche de nuevo para dirigirme a nuestro hogar, sin aun saber qué plan tendría Rosalie.

Soy consciente de que mucha gente en la misma situación que Rosalie y yo, empezaría a enfadarse mucho y estar celoso hasta la muerte (un poco así sí que estaba), pero confiábamos tanto en nuestras parejas que sabíamos que era un "juego". Algo macabro y cruel por ambas partes, pero un "juego".

Así que íbamos hacia casa cuando a Rosalie se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo tengo! Esta noche dormiremos juntos –me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Perdona? –le dije enarcando una ceja-. Creo que no te he oído bien.

-Te recuerdo que antes les hemos dicho que ellos dormirían en el sofá, ¿sí? –me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí en respuesta-. Pues será mejor que en vez de que duerman allí, y nosotros cada uno en una habitación, deberíamos dormir los dos juntos. Que se retuerzan de celos –dijo con una cara de bruja que no se la acababa.

-Es una buena idea –le contesté a mi hermana-. Pero, ¿les decimos algo del sujetador?

-Sí, pero a modo de cachondeo. Les podemos preguntar si han usado protección, y que otro día vayan a un lugar más cómodo y cosas así, ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Perfecto!

* * *

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Estaba jugando a un juego en el ordenador, uno muy divertido de Bob Esponja, cuando mi mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo. Empecé a pensar si Rose y Jasper habrían encontrado el sujetador de Alice. ¡Y fue idea del sexy Emmett! Y una muy buena idea.

Lo que más me incordiaba del plan que habíamos hecho Alice y yo, era Edward. Tenía que estar siempre pendiente de que no leyera nada sobre lo que estábamos haciendo Alice y yo para vengarnos de Rosalie y Jasper. Bueno, y quien dice venganza, dice juego.

Bueno, la cuestión es que estaba jugando cuando de repente la "enana duende diabólica adicta a las compras" entró en mi habitación.

-¡Ei enana! –la saludé-. ¿Has visto ya si lo han encontrado?

-No he visto nada –me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. ¿Estás jugando a un juego de Bob Esponja? –dijo antes de echarse a reír-. ¡Qué infantil!

-¡Oye! –le grité haciéndome enfadar-. ¡A Bob ni me lo toques! ¿¡Estamos enana diabólica!?

-¿¡Qué me has llamado, Gorila Esponja?! –gritó poniendo la peor cara de bruja que podía existir en la tierra.

-¡ENANA DIABOLICA! –le respondí cruzándome de brazos. Me encantaba pelearme con ella-. ¿¡Te lo deletreo!? Una E, luego una N, luego una A, luego una… A ver espera… ¡una N! y después! ¡PARA YA QUE ME ESTÁS LIANDO!

-¿¡Pero y yo qué he dicho ahora!? –gritó-. ¡Ahora encima tendré la culpa yo! ¡Si eres imbécil no es culpa mía, zoquete!

-¿¡Qué me has llamado, duende!?

-¡ZOQUETE! ¿¡Te lo deletreo!? –me preguntó chillando.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? –preguntó la peor voz que podía aparecer por aquella puerta. Mamá-. ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? –preguntó enfadada.

-Em… nada mamá –dijimos Alice y yo a la vez como dos niños buenos-. Estábamos hablando.

-¿Hablando? ¡Pero si se os escuchaba desde Forks! Me extraña que Carlisle no haya llamado para saber qué pasa.

-Perdón mamá –dije yo-. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Sí, lo sentimos –dijo mi hermanita querida de mi corazón.

-Así me gusta –dijo Esme con una sonrisa-. No quiero ver cómo os volvéis a pelear, ¿entendido?

-Si yo a mi hermanita la quiero mucho –dije abrazándola fuerte.

Esme salió convencida de la habitación y nos volvimos a quedar solos.

-Parecíamos estúpidos –dijo Alice carcajeándose.

-Pues sí –dije avergonzado-. ¡Ahí vienen!

Rosalie y Jasper habían llegado.

-¿Vamos abajo a ver qué cara traen? –preguntó Alice.

Nos sentamos en el sofá e hicimos ver que nos habíamos pasado todo el rato viendo la televisión. Rosalie y Jasper entraron sonrientes y fueron hacia Esme.

-¿Quieres decir que lo han encontrado? –me preguntó Alice en la oreja.

-Pues no lo sé, yo no los veo enfadados.

-Tal vez lo hayamos escondido demasiado y no lo han visto –me dijo mi hermanita.

Después de saludar a Esme, Rosalie y Jasper pasaron por delante de Alice y de mí como si no existiéramos, pero justo antes de subir por las escaleras, Rosalie se giró y nos miró fijamente.

-La próxima vez que tengáis relaciones en el Jeep –dijo tirándome el sujetador de Alice a la cara-, id con más cuidado. Aunque al menos, ¿habréis usado protección, no? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y subió con Jasper hacia arriba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso que ha dicho Rosalie? –preguntó mamá.

-Nada mamá, no hagas caso –dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa.

Esme frunció el entrecejo y se fue al jardín, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos de nuevo.

-Yo no los he visto demasiado afectados –dije.

-Ni yo –dijo Alice-. Y eso que me pensaba que estábamos siendo demasiado crueles.

-Tal vez se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos gastándoles una broma –dije no muy convencido-. Bueno, sea lo que sea, continuaremos.

-¿Dónde han ido? –preguntó Alice.

Alice y yo nos miramos y fuimos hacia arriba. Entremos en mi habitación y no había nadie, por lo tanto fuimos a la de Alice y Jasper. Antes de abrir la puerta los escuchemos riéndose dentro de la habitación.

-¡Me lo he pasado genial, Jazzy! –decía Rosalie entre risas.

¿Jazzy? ¿MI esposa le ha llamado a mi hermano Jazzy tan cariñosamente? De reojo pude observar la cara de Alice, y estaba plenamente seguro de que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Yo también, Rose –decía Jasper muy animado también-. Tenemos que repetirlo, pero para la próxima estaremos más rato. ¡Y podríamos ir a algún sitio a bailar!

-¡Me parece estupendo! –decía Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos miremos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Así que nosotros pensando que vendrían enfadados y tristes porque se pensarían que Alice y yo hemos tenido algún rollo, y resulta que vienen felices, contentos y planeando otra salida. ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando aquí?

No sabía si estar contento porque mi mujer estaba feliz, o estar enfadado porque estaba feliz con Jasper y no conmigo. No sabía qué pensar. Normalmente tenía las cosas muy claras y siempre he sabido qué hacer en cada momento, pero estaba confuso.

Así que cogí a mi hermanita de la mano y me la llevé arrastrando hacia fuera. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, seguramente porque estaría igual de confusa que yo.

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño prado.

-¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto? –le pregunté a Alice-. Quizás… tal vez no les importe si estamos juntos o no. Tal vez nos hemos equivocado y les hemos dado banda ancha para que ellos puedan estar juntos.

-No creo que sea nada de lo que estás diciendo –me dijo Alice clocando su mano encima de mi brazo consolándome-. Mira, de lo que han estado hablando es porque se lo han pasado muy bien esta tarde. Pero eso no significa nada, ¿me entiendes? También nos lo pasamos muy bien nosotros la otra noche, ¿o no?

-Sí.

-¿Y hicimos algo malo?

-No.

-¡Pues ya está, osito! –me dijo dándome un abrazo-. Lo que pasa es que ellos también están jugando con nosotros, y seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que nosotros también estamos jugando con ellos. Por eso no se han enfadado con nuestra "broma" –dijo Alice haciendo comitas en el aire-. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

-¡Te quiero hermanita! –le dije dándole un abrazo de oso.

-¡Yo también! –Y mi linda hermana me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Adoraba esos lindos momentos con mi Alice. Ella es la hermanita que siempre he querido tener.

Una vez aclarado un poco el asunto, decidimos volver a casa. Rosalie y Jasper estaban en el salón y ni siquiera nos miraron cuando entramos en casa. Rosalie estaba jugando con Nessie, mientras Jasper conversaba con Jacob y Edward.

Vi a Bella conversando con Esme, pero en cuanto se percató de nuestra llegada, vi cómo se acercaba a Alice y la cogía por el brazo. Sólo esperaba que no se le escapara nada.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Bella se acercó a mí y me arrastró cogida del brazo hacia fuera.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? –le pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De vosotros, de Emmett y tú –dijo enfadada-. Mira Alice, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, y que puedes contarme lo que sea. Pero…

-Bella yo… -intenté decir.

-Déjame hablar Alice- me cortó Bella-. No sé qué cosa os traéis Emmett y tú entre manos, pero no quiero que lastiméis a Rosalie y a Jasper. No se lo merecen.

-Bella, Emmett y yo no nos llevamos nada entre manos.

-¿Y qué hacíais los dos juntos en el baño?

-Todo fue un malentendido. Mira Bella…

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido aquella noche con Emmett y lo que pasó en el baño con pelos y señales, incluso le expliqué el encuentro con Charlie.

-Pero Rosalie y Jasper no nos han perdonado –le dije cabizbaja-. Quieren vengarse de nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero sé que lo hacen. Y para serte sincera, Emmett y yo estamos haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo "lo mismo"? –preguntó Bella.

-Pues que también nos estamos vengando. Y cada vez las bromas van subiendo de nivel, Emmett y yo queremos hacerles creer que… Bella, prométeme que no le contarás a nadie nada de lo que te he dicho ni de lo que te voy a decir –le dije a mi amiga muy seria.

-Te lo prometo.

-Emmett y yo queremos hacerles creer que sí que estamos juntos, pero ellos también están haciendo lo mismo con nosotros.

-Vaya lío que habéis montado los cuatro –dijo Bella riéndose-. Esto acabará de dos maneras posibles: o peleados todos, o riéndoos de lo estúpidos que llegáis a ser.

-Pues espero que sea la segunda –dije.

Pero lo peor de aquel día aun no había sucedido. Fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque con Bella, y cuando volví a casa, estaba toda la familia en el salón, mirándonos como si tuviéramos la cara verde.

-Verde no, tranquila –dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntamos Bella y yo.

-No nos han dicho nada, pero lo han convocado Esme y Carlisle –dijo Emmett.

-Yo mejor me voy a casa –dijo Jacob avergonzado de estar en plena reunión familiar.

-No, quédate- le dijo Carlisle-. Tú también eres parte de esta familia.

-Bueno –empezó Esme-. Supongo que todos os preguntaréis porqué os hemos reunido a todos aquí.

-Mirad, hoy ha sido un día muy tenso para todos. Primero, Alice y Emmett llegan por la mañana después de haber estado toda la noche fuera y sin decir nada –nos miró enfadado Carlisle-. Después, vemos que Emmett lleva por la cara pintalabios de Alice. Luego encontramos a Alice y a Emmett solos en la bañera. Y después os vemos a todos peleados y sin dirigiros la palabra. Para empezar, no quiero saber cómo fue a parar el pintalabios de Alice a la cara de Emmett, pero sí que quiero saber qué hacíais los dos juntos en el baño.

-Es todo un malentendido, papá –dijo Emmett-. Sólo fui a hablar con Alice para que fuéramos a hablar con Rosalie y Jasper por lo del pintalabios, pero me resbalé y me caí en la bañera. Luego entraron ellos y malpensaron. Pero no pasó nada, lo juro –dijo mirando a Rosalie.

-Y vosotros –dijo Carlisle mirando a Rosalie y a Jasper-. ¿Por qué no les habéis perdonado? Y no me digáis lo contrario porque sé que los habéis evitado durante todo el día.

-No tenemos porqué dar explicaciones –dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos-. Sé que eres nuestro padre, pero esto es un problema de los cuatro y no tienes porqué interferir.

-Pues perdona que te diga –dijo Carlisle enfadado-, que sí que puedo interferir cuando esta situación está afectando a los demás miembros de la familia, así que quiero todo esto solucionado para mañana, ¿entendido?

Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue. Esme hizo lo mismo, al igual que Edward, Bella, Jacob y Nessie, los cuales se fueron a sus casas.

-Respecto a lo que os hemos dicho esta mañana de "dormir" en el sofá –dijo Jasper-, nos lo hemos pensado mejor. Yo pasaré la noche en el cuarto de Rosalie, y tú Emmett te vas con Alice al nuestro, ¿entendido?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué vas a dormir con mi mujer en mi cama toda la noche?! –dijo Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, del mismo modo que tú vas a pasar la noche en mi cama con mi mujer –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Algo que decir?

Ni Emmett ni yo abrimos la boca, pero ésa noche lo íbamos a pasar mal. Todos. Porque aunque finjamos, estamos todos dolidos porque nos queremos mucho.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que no ha pasado mucha cosa en este capítulo, pero a partir de ahora se van a animar mucho las cosas. Sí, aun más xD ah! Por cierto! Espero que no les haya molestado mucho el cambio de P.O.V., es que era necesario, de veras u.u**

**Y dicho esto, perdón por la tardanza ;D**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz, y también las alertas y favoritos ;D**

**A las lectoras de Mi vida sin ti, les pido mil perdones por la tardanza, estoy en ello de verdad. Es que es un capítulo difícil y me está costando horrores escribirlo :/**

**Perdón por la larga N.A. y espero que hayan disfrutado el capi**

**Saludos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

**Rating de este cap: M (por escenas algo subiditas de tono)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Vale. Lo que había empezado como una broma se estaba complicando demasiado. Todos queríamos dar celos a nuestras respectivas parejas, por la cual cosa estaba resultando todo muy complejo.

-No sé en qué maldito momento se nos ha ocurrido esto de dormir juntos y que ellos también lo hagan –dije hundiendo la cabeza en mis manos-. ¡Se están riendo!

Agudicé el oído y sí, efectivamente Emmett y Alice se estaban riendo y no hacía ni diez minutos que habíamos entrado cada uno en su cuarto. Realmente no estaba seguro de si lo hacían para hacernos enfadar o se reían por algo divertido.

-Quieren darnos celos –dijo Rosalie-. Y lo están consiguiendo.

-¿Seguro que sólo pretenden eso?

-¡Claro que sí! Y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo –dijo con una mirada pensativa-. Tenemos que planear algo.

-¿Planear algo? ¡¿Planear algo?! ¡Por culpa de "planear algo" estamos metidos en este embrollo!

-¡Oye que tú estabas de acuerdo con eso! –me reprochó.

-Es verdad –dije volviéndome a sentar en el borde de la cama-. Pues planeemos algo.

Pasamos un buen rato "planeando algo", lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy común ese día.

-¡Ya está! –exclamé-. ¿Y si…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Di! ¡Di! –susurró Rosalie entusiasmada.

-…mandamos olas de lujuria? –dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Es una idea perfecta! Se pensarán que estamos haciendo algo –dijo antes de empezar a reír como una brujilla-. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-¿Empiezo ahora?

Rose asintió.

-Vale. Primero tendré que pensar en algo excitante –dije cerrando los ojos.

-Piensa en Alice acercándose a ti, con la piel mojada de haberse dado una ducha, con un conjunto sexy que se ha comprado para ti –me dijo Rosalie de manera sensual cerca del oído para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo-. Se acerca a ti… te empieza a besar el cuello… Se me hace raro decir todo esto –dijo poniendo cara de asco-. Te desabrocha la camisa… Continúa tú solo.

Y pienso en Alice besándome el pecho, quitándome la camisa de un tirón mientras yo le acaricio sus cabellos de seda y le beso el cuello. Me deshago de su sujetador y empiezo a deleitarme con sus senos perfectos. Y luego ella…

-¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! –dijo Rosalie a mi lado-. Ya se nota la ola de lujuria hermanito. ¡Sigue pensando!

Si seguía pensando ésas cosas era capaz de tirar la pared al suelo y hacerle el amor a Alice como si no hubiera mañana. Seguí mandando una ola de lujuria, pero no pensé en cosas aún más… excitantes.

Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa en cuanto oímos a Alice y a Emmett al otro lado de la puerta, muy nerviosos.

-¿¡Qué diablos estáis haciendo!? –gritó Alice enfadada.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! –dijo Emmett-. No me puedo creer que me hayas substituido por mi hermano… ¡Mi propio hermano! –dijo como si fuera un culebrón de la tele-. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿¡Dímelo!?

-Sígueme el juego –susurró Rosalie guiñándome un ojo-. ¡Pues que la tiene más grande!

Me miró con cara de "por favor, no te enfades", una cara a la que no pude resistirme.

-¿¡CÓMO!? –gritó Emmett. Y seguidamente oímos un golpe seco en el suelo, a lo que supuse que se produjo cuando Emmett se tiró al suelo-. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie la puede tener más grande que yo!

-¿¡Y eso es lo que te preocupa!? –le gritó Alice-. En estos momentos hay otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Objetivo de hacer que se pusieran celosos: cumplido.

-Pero yo la tengo más grande –seguí diciendo Emmett-. ¿Quieres verla? Tú puedes comparar.

-¡EMMETT MACCARTHY CULLEN SÚBETE LOS PANTALONES AHORA MISMO! –gritó Alice-. ¡Eres un completo imbécil!

-¡Queréis hacer el favor de callar de una maldita vez e iros cada uno a su habitación! –gritó Carlisle desde el pasillo. Me sorprendió el vocabulario de papá, pero era comprensible. Él tenía cosas que hacer y nosotros no hacíamos más que gritar y mandar olas de lujuria.

-Sí, papá –respondimos los cuatro a la vez.

Escuché cómo Alice y Emmett se alejaban de la puerta e iban hacia su habitación.

-¡Ha funcionado! –exclamé contento y chocando las manos con Rosalie.

-¡Si!

-Hay demasiado silencio –dije escuchando atentamente hacia la habitación de Alice.

-Demasiado –contestó Rosalie-. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Estaba enfadado. No, enfadado es un adjetivo demasiado leve para demostrar lo que sentía. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso. ¿¡Cómo puede tenerla Jasper más grande que yo!? ¡Es que eso no puede ser! Se me estaba bajando la autoestima y debía vengarme por eso.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó Alice saliendo del baño, pues se había puesto el pijama.

-Es que no puedo entenderlo –dije afligido.

-¿Qué no entiendes qué?

-Lo que me ha dicho Rosalie de que Jasper la tiene más grande y por eso se ha acostado con él –dije enterrando la cara en mis manos.

-¡Mira que llegas a ser imbécil! –me dijo cruzándose de manos-. ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-¡De que han querido que nos pusiéramos furiosos! ¡No se han acostado!

-¿Y eso tú como lo sabes? –le pregunté.

-Pues porque mientras íbamos hacia su habitación he tenido una visión de Jasper tirando la pared de la habitación para hacerme… bueno, para hacerme el amor –dijo Alice con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Y eso que demuestra? –le pregunté. No entendía nada de nada.

-Pues que Jasper estaba pensando en eso para poder mandar una ola de lujuria –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. ¡Si es que hay que explicártelo todo!

-¡Vale, vale! Usted perdone.

-Han pensado muy bien.

-Tenemos que pensar nosotros algo también –dijo Emmett.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, mente fría?

-Sí, pero creo que a ti no te va a gustar –dije sonriendo.

Se me acababa de ocurrir el plan perfecto.

Alice se estaba peinando el poco pelo que tenía…

-¡Como se entere Alice de lo que has dicho te vas a enterar! –dijo desde abajo el entrometido de Edward.

-¡Cállate! –Mierda, iba a tener que ir con cuidado si queríamos que no nos pillara. Suerte que ya se iba.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡A sí! Con una Alice peinándose y en aquél momento mirándome con mala cara, me quité la camisa y los pantalones y me tiré en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Túmbate aquí conmigo –le dije a mi sorprendida compañera de habitación.

-¿Qué pretendes? –me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Tenemos que devolvérsela con la misma moneda –le expliqué. Y al ver su cara de confusión, procedí a explicarme-. Ellos han hecho ver que se acostaban, ¿verdad? Pues ahora nos toca a nosotros fingirlo.

-¿No hemos fingido bastante esta tarde?

-Sí, pero eso no había quien se lo tragara. Necesitamos que Jasper note la lujuria y que Rosalie oiga gemidos y gritos –dije.

-No pretenderás que encima gimamos y eso –dijo Alice alarmada.

-¡Venga! ¡Si será divertido!

-Bueno, vale –dijo Alice. Seguro que será divertido.

-Qué piel más suave tienes, Ally –dije en un tono lo suficiente fuerte para que lo oyeran nuestras parejas pero no la resta de la familia.

-Qué músculos tan bien formados, osito –me dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo.

Perfecto. Esto empezaba a prometer.

-¿De dónde has sacado este camisón tan sexy? Me pone a cien –le dije conteniendo la risa-. Aunque seguro que estás mejor sin él.

-¿Y a qué esperas para quitármelo? –me dijo con voz picarona pero en su cara noté que estaba igual que yo: aguantándose la risa.

-Será un placer –dije.

Ya me podía imaginar a Jasper y Rosalie con la oreja pegada a la pared. ¡Qué divertido!

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

_-¡Oh por favor, Emmy!_ –gimió Alice.

¿¡Pero qué diablos estaban haciendo!?

-¿Están haciendo lo que parece que están haciendo, o la mente pervertida de Emmett se nos ha contagiado?

-Tiene toda la pinta de que esté pasando lo que parece, porque noto una ola de lujuria –dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-¡_Qué senos tan preciosos_! –dijo Emmett-. _Van perfectos con mi mano_.

¡Eso ya empezaba a ser demasiado! A mi lado, me fijé cómo Jasper apretaba los puños y le temblaba el labio inferior de rabia.

-Tranquilo –dije posando una mano en su hombro-. Están jugando con nosotros.

-Eso espero –se limitó a decir.

-_Esto me molesta demasiado –_dijo Emmett. Y seguidamente se escuchó una tela rasgarse.

-_Déjame desnudarte yo-_decía Alice con una voz muy sensual que hizo que tuviera que agarrar a Jasper de la mano para que no saliera corriendo a estrangular a mi marido.

-_Oh por Dios Alice_ –gimió Emmett.

-_¡Oh! Jasper no tiene nada que envidiarte, nene _–dijo Alice.

Jasper y yo seguimos escuchando atentamente, sin creérnoslo mucho, aunque eso sí, furiosos ya estábamos.

_-Mmmmm… qué húmeda estás. Me encanta que estés así por y para mí._

_Estuvimos unos minutos sin escuchar nada hasta que:_

_-¡Oh, sí! Mmmmmm… ¡Oh, más nene! _

_-¿Así te gusta, nena? _

_-Oohh sí… Sigue así… ¡Ah!_

_-Córrete para mí, nena._

_-Aaaaahhhhh –_gritó Alice.

Jasper y yo ya nos sabíamos qué hacer.

-¿Hay ola de lujuria o es cuento? –pregunté a Jasper.

-Ola de lujuria hay –dijo apretando los dientes.

-_Levanta las rodillas. ¡Oh! Qué estrecha eres Alice._

Empezaron los dos a gemir y a hacer ruiditos. La cama no dejaba de hacer ruido y Alice y Jasper no paraban de gemir.

-_Estás muy tensa, cielo._

-¿Qué hacemos? –dije-. Parece real.

-Vamos –dijo Jasper levantándose de la cama.

_-¡Oh! ¡Ah! Oh, Emmett!_

_-Qué placer Alice. Mmmm…nena._

Salimos de nuestra habitación y nos plantemos delante de la puerta de Alice y Emmett. Jasper picó fuerte en la puerta.

-¡ALICE! ¡EMMETT! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! –preguntó muy enfadado, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Ellos siguieron gimiendo y la cama seguía haciendo ruidos.

-¡SE ACABÓ! –dijo Jasper tirando la puerta al suelo.

Al entrar vimos a Alice y a Emmett vestidos, cada uno en un lado de la cama y aguantándose la risa.

-¡Hola! –dijo Alice como si nada-. ¿Queréis algo?

-¿¡Pero… qué… qué ha pasado aquí!? –preguntó Jasper enfurecido.

-Nada –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Y todos esos gemidos y olas de lujuria? –pregunté enfadada.

-Emmett me estaba dando un masaje en la espalda –dijo Alice-. ¿Algún problema?

-¿Y por qué no me lo has pedido a mí? –le preguntó Jasper.

-¡Obvio! –dijo Emmett-. Porque…

-No te lo he preguntado a ti –dijo Jasper.

-¿Te recuerdo que estas enfadado conmigo y que no has querido perdonarme? –preguntó Alice haciendo que Jasper frunciera los labios.

-¿Habéis venido a perdonarnos? –nos preguntó Emmett ilusionado, o eso pensé yo.

-No –contestemos Jasper y yo al unísono dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado con la puerta!? –preguntó Esme seguida de Bella.

-Se ha atascado –se excusó Jasper.

-Sí, claro –dijo Esme sin creérselo mucho, por no decir nada-. Pues esta puerta la vais a pagar vosotros con vuestro dinero, ¿entendido? Y no quiero más gritos, ni masajes –dijo mirando a Emmett-. Buenas noches.

Esme y Bella se fueron y lo mismo hicimos Jasper y yo.

Iba a ser una noche larga. Pero que muy larga.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que ha salido de mi loca cabeza xDD Este cuarteto de flipados se han pasado tres pueblos, pero sobretodo Emmett y Alice jajaja Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar ^^ Esto va a acabar mal, pero que muy mal xD**

**Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo ^^**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

-Se han pasado –me dijo Jasper frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bastante –dije yo convencida-. Ésta nos la pagan.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Se la vamos a devolver, y ésta vez vamos a ser nosotros los que nos vamos a pasar –dijo Jasper bajando el tono de voz para que los diablillos no nos escucharan.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo intenso que ha sido el día de hoy? –le pregunté.

-Demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa-. Pintalabios, bañeras, planes de no perdonar, sujetadores, intenso es poco en sólo doce horas.

-Y me parece a mí que no se va a quedar en doce horas –dije entre carcajadas-. Va, ¡piensa! ¡piensa!

La casa estaba completamente en silencio, Alice y Emmett no estaban haciendo nada, de momento.

-¿Te has fijado en el silencio que hay?

-En eso estaba pensando yo también –dijo Jasper-. ¿Estarán pensando algo ellos también?

-No me extrañaría.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Tía Rose? ¿Tío Jazzy? ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la lindita voz de mi sobrinita.

-¡Claro que sí! –le dije-. Ven, siéntate aquí con nosotros.

Nessie se sentó con nosotros dándonos un beso a cada uno.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada en especial, cielo –le dijo Jasper. Jasper tenía toda la pinta de ser un padrazo-. ¿Y tú necesitas algo?

-No, sólo me aburría –dijo mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos-. ¿Por qué hay una tabla en la puerta de tu habitación?

-Estaba atascada y tuve que tirarla abajo –le explicó Jasper.

Estuvimos un rato jugando con ella, hasta que vimos que ya era demasiado tarde como para que estuviera despierta. Así que Jasper la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación. Lo seguí y vi una escena que me enterneció hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Nessie estaba tumbada en su cama y Jasper sentado en el borde. Ella sonreía mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba una canción para dormir. Si Alice viera esto…

Volví corriendo a la habitación para seguir pensando en alguna cosa que pudiera hacer que se enfadaran, se pusieran celosos y si podía ser, que nuestros padres los regañaran.

En ése momento me sentía diabólica.

-¿Y esa cara? –dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!

**Alice P.O.V.**

-¿Oyes algo? –pregunté a mi hermano.

-No, están muy callados –dijo poniendo la oreja en la pared-. No se oye nada de nada.

Había pasado ya una hora desde nuestro "masaje" de celos y en todo ése rato no se había escuchado nada. Si no fuera porque era completamente imposible, hubiera pensado que estaban dormidos.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? –pregunté.

-¡Vamos a verlo! –dijo Emmett cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la puerta.

Una vez allí, sacó la improvisada puerta que habíamos puesto sigilosamente para que no supieran que salíamos. Fuimos caminando de puntitas hacia la habitación de Rosalie y en la puerta, acerquemos el oído esperando oír algo. Aunque fuera un suspiro.

Pero estuvimos así durante un buen rato y allí no se escuchaba nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? –preguntó Emmett confundido-. ¿No puedes ver nada en tus visiones?

-No –respondí-. ¿Entramos?

-Venga vale –dijo Emmett-. Abre tú, que contigo no se enfadaran tanto.

Coloqué mi mano en la maneta de la puerta y empecé a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-¿Jasper? ¿Rosalie? ¿Estáis bien? –dije asomando la cabeza.

Miré por la habitación y allí no había nadie.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Jasper? –preguntó Emmett-. Quizás están en el baño, la puerta está cerrada.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó.

-¿Estáis ahí? ¡Por favor Rosalie, no me digas que Jasper está ahí contigo! –imploró Emmett-. ¡No lo soportaría! ¿Os estáis bañando juntos? ¡Noooooo! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Y por qué no abres la puerta y miras? –le dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Fui a su lado y abrimos la puerta. El baño también estaba vacío. Volví a la habitación y vi que la ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Se habrán ido? –pregunté preocupada a Emmett mirando la ventana.

-No creo –dijo confuso-. ¡Vamos a revisar la casa! Pero mejor será que no hagamos ruido o mamá nos regañará.

Fuimos revisando toda la casa, el armario de Rosalie, luego el mío, fuimos a la biblioteca, al estudio, al garaje, Emmett miró en el armario del salón, dentro de los coches… Y nada. No estaban por ningún sitio. Así que volvimos a la habitación de Rosalie.

-Habrán salido por la ventana –dijo Emmett-. Vamos.

Saltemos por la ventana y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. No muy lejos de la casa, olimos el aroma de Jasper y Rosalie.

-Han pasado por aquí –dije.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? –preguntó Emmett.

-No sé.

-Tal vez querían un poco más de intimidad para estar juntos –dijo enfadado.

-O están jugando con nosotros.

-Es verdad, continuemos –dijo Emmett.

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo el aroma de Rosalie y Jasper. Habían dado muchas vueltas, hasta que lleguemos a un punto en el que dejamos de oler su aroma. Justo al lado del río.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó Emmett alarmado-. ¡Deberían estar por aquí!

-¿Se habrán metido en el río? ¡No lo entiendo! –dije poniéndome de los nervios.

Comencemos a buscarlos por alrededor de río, buscando en cada una de las cuevas que el agua había creado al largo de los años. Busquemos en cada uno de los inmensos y altísimos árboles que habían por esa zona. Busquemos hasta debajo de las piedras, y al no encontrarlos, me tiré al agua helada del río seguida de Emmett.

Empezamos a bucear, temiendo que les hubiera podido pasar algo malo. El agua estaba tan fría que incluso para nosotros siendo vampiros, nos costaba movernos con facilidad, ya que poco faltaba para que estuviera dura como el hielo.

Seguimos el curso de río con la esperanza de que anduvieran por allí, pero no había ni rastro.

Salimos de agua y vimos que estábamos en La Push, así que corriendo, volvimos hasta nuestro territorio para evitar problemas con los licántropos.

Seguimos buscando y buscando, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Ningún aroma, ni una señal, ni nada de nada.

Rendidos, nos sentamos en una piedra junto al último sitio en donde habíamos olido su aroma.

-No lo entiendo –le dije-. No he tenido ninguna visión de ellos, ni hemos encontrado nada.

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo? –dijo Emmett-. Quizás lo mejor sería que volviéramos a casa y pidiéramos ayuda a los demás. ¿Y si los Vulturis se los han llevado?

-No lo veo probable –dijo confundida-. Creo que ya lo habría visto venir. Eso no se puede hacer de un minuto a otro, ellos están muy lejos de aquí.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor durante un buen rato, vi que dentro de un matorral había una nota que esperé, en el fondo, que fuera símbolo de que estaban bien.

En la nota ponía:

PARA ALICE Y EMMETT

Abrimos el papel, que ponía:

_Hay dos opciones: o os habéis dado cuenta de que hemos regresado a casa prácticamente por el mismo camino, o nos habéis buscado. Como más bien nos pensamos la segunda, os decimos que estamos en casa: salvos y sanos._

_¡Hasta luego!_

_Rosalie y Jasper_

Emmett y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

-¡Somos tontos! –dijo Emmett furioso-. ¡Han tirado hacia atrás por el mismo sitio! ¿Por qué no los hemos visto cuando veníamos nosotros?

-Si te fijas en el papel pone "prácticamente por el mismo camino" –dije tan furiosa que casi destrozo el papel-. Eso significa que se habrían escondido en algún lugar mientras pasábamos o algo así.

-Se han pasado –dijo Emmett-. Vamos a casa, se van a enterar.

-Vamos.

Fuimos corriendo hasta casa, con la ropa empapada (quien dice ropa dice pijamas) y con un frío terrible, pero sobretodo muy enfadados.

Ni siquiera pensamos en entrar por la ventana, saqué la llave de debajo de la maceta de la entrada y entramos en casa.

Para nuestra desgracia, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la cocina con Nessie, la que seguramente se había desvelado.

-¿Pero de dónde diablos venís? –preguntó Esme alarmada-. ¿Sabéis la hora que es? Y… ¿qué hacéis empapados? ¡Os podéis enfermar!

-Mamá, no nos…

-¡Ya sé que no os vais a enfermar! –dijo enfadada-. ¿Pero vosotros os pensáis que es de ser una persona normal aparecer a las… -miró el reloj de la cocina- dos de la madrugada, empapados hasta los huesos?

-Lo sentimos mucho mamá –dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

-¿De dónde venís?

Me di cuenta que era mejor no contarle la verdad, así que aunque no me gustara, le dije una mentira.

-Estábamos agobiados en nuestra habitación y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta –dije rápidamente.

-¿En pijama? –preguntó esta vez Carlisle enarcando una ceja.

-No se nos ocurrió cambiarnos –dije con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-¿Y por qué estáis empapados? ¿De verdad pensáis que esto es un buen ejemplo para Nessie? ¿Qué va a pensar ella de vosotros?

-Me caí al agua al tropezar y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que coger a Alice para sujetarme. Pero como soy más grande que ella, la arrastré conmigo –dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza.

-Yo pienso que tía Ally y tío Emmy son muy divertidos –dijo Nessie con una sonrisa-. ¡Mañana me lleváis con vosotros!

-¡Nessie! Por la noche se duerme, cariño, no se va a darse un baño en el río –la reprendió Esme mirándonos con desaprobación-. Y vosotros, id a daros una ducha con agua caliente y mañana hablaremos.

-Sí mamá.

Fuimos corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, pero haciendo caso omiso de la orden de Esme. Fuimos a ver a Jasper y a Rosalie.

Ésa vez, no fuimos muy discretos abriendo la puerta, pues casi la sacamos de su lugar.

Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados en la cama leyendo Jasper un libro y Rosalie una revista.

-¿Cómo ha ido la excursión? –preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Os parece bonito lo que habéis hecho!? –les pregunté furiosa.

-¿Y lo que nos habéis hecho vosotros? –preguntó Jasper-. Os habéis pasado.

-¿¡Y VOSOTROS NO!? –le respondí enfadada.

-¿Habéis jugado en el barro? –preguntó Rosalie en cachondeo-. Estáis hechos un asco.

-¡Nos hemos metido en el río para buscaros! ¡Os dábamos por muertos! ¡Nos pensábamos que los Vulturis se os habían levado! ¡O que estabais muertos! –dijo Emmett-.

¡Ah! ¿Qué encima os hace gracia? –dijo Emmett al ver que Rosalie y Jasper se estaban riendo.

-No vais a volver a jugar así con nosotros –dije furiosa apretando los dientes-. Vámonos Emmett, aquí no pintamos nada.

Emmett y yo salimos de la habitación dando un portazo. Fuimos a la nuestra y nos dimos un pequeño baño, pues estábamos congelados y llenos de barro y hojas.

Jasper y Rosalie se habían pasado mucho. Una cosa es jugar con que estamos liados, pero la otra es reírse así de nosotros.

Esto era la guerra.

* * *

**En serio no sé si reír de esto, o llorar porque cada vez la están liando más xDDDD uiuiuiuiui que la guerra no ha hecho más que empezar jaja antes releí la historia hasta ete capítulo y me he rpeguntado: ¿Cómo puedo tener una cerebro tan retorcido para escribir una historia así? xDD mi respuesta a mí misma: Pues porque estoy como una cabra, al igual que Emmett y Alice xDD me he meado de risa yo solita jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios (que me alegran muuucho), por sus alertas, favoritos y también agradezco a las que leen anónimamente ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**

**P.D. Mañana actualizo _Mi vida sin ti_ ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Alice estaba en la cama, boca abajo, sin decir nada. Yo, como buen hermano que era, me acerqué a ella, la senté en la cama y la abracé bien fuerte entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ally? –le pregunté al notar lo triste que estaba.

-No me puedo creer lo que han hecho –susurró mirándose las manos-. Han jugado con nosotros de una manera horrible. No es justo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dije haciendo que me mirara a los ojos-. Hacernos pensar que les ha pasado algo malo, no es considerado ni siquiera una broma de mal gusto.

-Nosotros también les habremos hecho pasar malos ratos con lo que hemos hecho, pero en ningún momento les hemos hecho creer que nos había podido pasar algo malo –dijo enfadada-. Esto no se va a quedar así. ¿Estás conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! –respondí-. Yo también estoy enfadado, no nos merecíamos eso. Algo más leve sí, pero no eso.

-Esto es la guerra –dijo Alice con cara de asesina psicópata.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté a mi cómplice de ideas retorcidas, pero no hasta el punto de hacerles creer a Rosalie y Jasper que estábamos muertos o con los Vulturis.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay una cosa que va a ser decisiva para todo esto –dijo con cara maléfica-. No me pensaba en ningún momento que llegaríamos a esto… pero así se darán cuenta de si esto es lo que quieren o quieren que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿En qué has pensado? –pregunté expectante a mi hermana, que es estaba levantando de la cama y se ponía la bata a conjunto con su camisón de seda.

-Pues mira…

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Me sentía mal. Noté el dolor de Alice y Emmett cuando entraron en casa, un dolor mezclado con ira. Sabía que yo era el culpable de que mi hermano y mi esposa se sintieran de aquella manera, bueno, no era yo solo el culpable, pero lo era. Alice estaba furiosa pero a la vez triste, a lo que supuse que estaba decepcionada por lo que les habíamos hecho. Porque en realidad, nos pasemos mucho. Y por si no hubiera habido bastante de lo que les hicimos, nos reímos de las pintas que traían y de lo sucios que iban. Eso no estaba nada bien, y estaba arrepentido de mis actos. Y así se lo hice saber a Rosalie, la cual seguía leyendo la revista, aunque creo que sentía lo mismo que yo, o al menos, eso fue lo que yo noté.

-Rose –le dije haciendo que dejara la revista a un lado para escucharme-. Hemos actuado mal. No estuvo nada bien cómo nos comportamos. Estoy arrepentido.

Rosalie me cogió la mano y la acarició.

-Te entiendo –dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Yo también estoy arrepentida. Hemos superado los límites.

-Y encima nos hemos reído de ellos –dije afligido.

-Sí, se han metido en el río preocupados por si nos había pasado algo, y ¿cómo lo agradecemos nosotros que se hayan preocupado por nosotros dejando de lado las estúpidas bromas? Riéndonos de ellos y haciendo como si nada.

-¿Nos disculpamos? –le dije. En realidad, quería volver a la normalidad con ella. Salir con ella, charlar con ella, incluso ¡salir de compras! Llevábamos un día peleados, y parecía que hubiéramos estado peleados una eternidad.

-Pues sería un buen gesto por nuestra parte –dijo Rosalie con una media sonrisa-. Y también les perdonamos por no haber hecho nada –dijo ahora riéndose.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vamos? –le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Será mejor que nos disculpemos mañana por la mañana, porque si Esme nos ve dando vueltas a las cuatro de la mañana –dijo divertida-, a mí me arranca el pelo y a ti te corta… ya sabes qué.

-Sí –dije haciéndome el asustado-. Será mejor que esperemos a mañana –dije riendo-. No tengo ganas de que Alice se enfade conmigo por no poder complacerla luego.

Estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos de estupideces como ésa, y otras cosas.

Luego, decidimos acostarnos y descansar un rato para aclarar las ideas y pensar bien en lo que les diríamos a los enfadados, y con razón, Alice y Emmett al día siguiente. Bueno, en realidad, en un par de horas.

Noté a Rosalie triste y preocupada tumbada a mi lado, por lo que la atraje hasta a mí y la abracé bien fuerte.

-Te quiero mucho, Jazzy –me dijo Rosalie apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome.

-Yo también te quiero –dije tapándola con la manta-. Descansa un rato, anda.

.

.

.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana empezamos a escuchar jaleo abajo, así que me levanté y me di una ducha. En cuanto salí, Rosalie ya estaba lista para ducharse ella y yo me vestí con la ropa que me había cogido el día anterior. Me puse mis pantalones con una camisa, me puse mi colonia y me senté en la cama a esperar que Rosalie saliera del baño.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Bajamos ya? –le pregunté. Me adelanté y le abrí la puerta para que pasara ella primero.

-Gracias caballero –dijo con una sonrisa.

Bajemos al salón bastante deprisa porque queríamos hablar con Alice y Emmett cuanto antes.

-Buenos días –dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono a la resta de la familia.

-Vaya nochecita que nos habéis dado –dijo Esme un poco enfadada-. Quiero una puerta nueva hoy mismo, y cuando lleguen Alice y Emmett les haré limpiar todo lo que ensuciaron ayer en su salida nocturna.

-Esta misma tarde compraremos la puerta, Esme –le dije a mi madre.

-Más os vale, porque me tenéis harta.

-¿Alice y Emmett no están? –preguntó Rosalie quitándome la pregunta de la boca.

-No –respondió secamente Carlisle-. Se han ido a las siete de la mañana.

-¿Sabéis adónde? –les pregunté.

-No lo han dicho, pero dijeron que llegarían sobre las once –respondió nuestro padre.

Rosalie y yo asentimos y fuimos hacia el garaje para ver si se habían ido en coche y con cuál. Una vez allí, vimos que se habían ido con el Porsche de Alice.

-¿Dónde habrán ido a estas horas un domingo por la mañana? –pregunté extrañado de que se hubieran ido.

-No tengo ni idea –dijo Rosalie-. Pero espero que vuelva pronto, porque tengo ganas de disculparme y de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Yo también –la respaldé.

Fuimos al salón, a esperar a que Alice y Emmett llegaran de su tan extraña e improvisada salida. Estaba siendo todo extremadamente raro, porque un domingo por la mañana era un día muy extraño para ir a algún sitio. Para empezar porque estaba todo cerrado menos la gasolinera, pero dudaba mucho que se hubiera ido tan pronto y un domingo a poner gasolina al coche. Además, que poner gasolina es un momento, y no cuatro horas. Así que tal vez se habían ido porque no querían vernos. Pero descarté ésa opción al darme cuenta de que si fuera así, no volverían en todo el día.

Seguí pensando durante un buen rato dónde podrían haber ido, pero sinceramente no se me ocurrió nada de nada. Yo quería que llegaran pronto a casa, porque la mala consciencia de haber hecho algo que no debía me carcomía por dentro y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Rosalie estaba a mi lado muy nerviosa y preocupada por si no aceptaban nuestras disculpas.

-Tranquila –dije cogiéndola de la mano-. Nos perdonaran. Todo va a ir bien.

-Eso espero, porque estaban muy enfadados.

-Sí, pero ya los conoces –dije intentando animarla-. Tienen muy buen corazón y nos perdonaran, ya lo verás.

Eran las once y media cuando llegaron, y por lo que estaba observando, Carlisle estaba preparado para una reunión familiar. Creo que, aparte de echarnos la bronca a los cuatro, tenía algo que comunicarnos.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso –dijo Alice, la cual llevaba una carpeta en la mano.

-Buenos días –dijo un demasiado serio Emmett.

-No pasa nada –dijo Esme-. ¡Chicos! Todos al salón inmediatamente.

No tardaron ni tres minutos en aparecer todos los que faltaban, y nos sentamos todos en los sofás del salón. Estábamos todos muy callados e intrigados hasta que Carlisle empezó a hablar.

-Ahora que estamos todos al fin –dijo mirando con desaprobación a Emmett y a Alice-, tenemos que hablar unas cuantas cosas.

-Tranquilos –dijo Esme-. No es nada malo.

-A lo que iba –prosiguió Carlisle-. Antes de regañar a cuatro de los presentes por su pésima actitud durante el día de ayer y esta noche –dijo mirándonos a los cuatro aludidos con una cara de enfadado que daba miedo-; quiero comentaros algo. Esme y yo nos vamos a Nueva York hasta el sábado.

-¿¡Por qué!? –preguntó Nessie con los ojos como platos.

-Me han pedido que dé una conferencia el jueves, y como Esme y yo hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos intimidad –dijo mirando a su esposa de una manera muy tierna-, aprovecharemos para estar unos cuantos días haciendo turismo por Nueva York. Tranquila Alice, te traeré algún regalito –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Gracias! –gritó la aludida dando saltitos.

-La otra cosa que quería deciros, es que como no nos fiamos nada de vosotros, les hemos dicho a Carmen y a Eleazar que vengan para controlaros.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritamos todos, todos menos Edward y Bella. ¡Claro! Como ellos tienen su propia casa-. ¡Eso no es justo!

-¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros? –dijo Rosalie-. Ya tenemos una edad, Carlisle, y es un poco ridículo que les hayas pedido que nos hagan de canguro.

-Yo no he dicho que os vayan a hacer de canguro –dijo Carlisle-. He dicho que vendrían a controlaros.

-¡Es lo mismo! –dijo Emmett-. ¡Ya soy mayorcito para cuidarme solo!

-¡No necesitamos a nadie que nos controle! –dijo Alice-. No somos bebés.

-Sabemos cuidarnos solitos –dije yo.

-¿Y eso lo decís vosotros? –dijo Esme-. ¡Me dejaréis la casa hecha un completo asco!

-No romperemos nada –dijo Emmett-. Lo juramos. ¿A que sí?

-Lo juro –dijimos todos.

-¿En serio? –dijo Esme con la ceja alzada-. ¿Y lo decís los que me habéis roto puertas, sofás, camas, entre otras muchas cosas estando yo aquí? Pues si habéis hecho eso estando yo aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haríais vosotros solos.

-¿Y cuando os vais? –preguntó Edward.

-Mañana por la mañana cogeremos el avión y volveremos el sábado por la noche –explicó Carlisle.

-¿Y cuando vendrán Carmen y Eleazar? –preguntó Bella como si no fuera con ella. bueno, en realidad no iba con ella, porque ¡ella tiene su casa!

-Vendrás el lunes por la noche o el martes temprano, así que no quiero que destrocéis nada durante ése tiempo.

Todos miramos a Carlisle con cara de asesinos.

-Y cambiando de tema –dijo Carlisle-. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Qué eran esos gritos, esas olas de lujuria cuando, en teoría dormíais separados todos? ¿Y qué hace la puerta rota? ¿Y por qué, Alice, llegasteis tan tarde a casa empapados? ¡Ah! Y no empecéis a hablar todos a la vez.

-Es que Rosalie me dijo que Jasper la tenía más grande que yo –en ése momento Bella le tapó las orejas a su hija-, y obviamente no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Por eso me enfadé –dijo Emmett orgulloso.

-¿Y por qué te dijo que… bueno, eso? –preguntó Esme.

-Porque había una la de lujuria y Alice y yo fuimos a ver qué pasaba y Rosalie dijo eso –dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? –le preguntó Esme, esta vez mirando a Rosalie.

-Para hacerlo enfadar –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y qué hay sobre la ola de lujuria? –preguntó Carlisle mirándome a mí.

-Es que quería que Alice y Emmett se pensaran…en fin, que… que Rosalie y yo lo estábamos haciendo –dije rápidamente.

-¿Y por qué queríais hacer eso?

-Para que se enfadaran –respondí.

-¿Y qué me decís de la puerta? –preguntó Esme-. Porque no irás a pensar que me voy a creer eso de que estaba atascada.

-Jasper y yo nos pensábamos que Alice y Emmett estaban manteniendo relaciones y como estábamos furiosos tiremos la puerta abajo.

-¿Y qué hacíais vosotros? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Un masaje –respondieron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué me decís de lo de anoche? ¿Seguís manteniendo la versión de ayer? Porque sinceramente no hay quien se lo crea.

-Pues no –declaró Emmett-. Rosalie y Jasper nos jugaron una mala pasada y salimos a buscarlos preocupados por si les había pasado algo, pero resultó que solo estaban jugando con nosotros.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –gritó Carlisle enfadado, poniéndose de pie y mirándonos furiosos-. ¡Esto ha llegado a su límite! ¡No quiero escuchar nada más!

-Pero es que…

-¡NADA MÁS! Estáis todos castigados –dijo seriamente-. Y después nos preguntáis que por qué os dejo a alguien para vigilaros. ¡Si sois como críos!

Se acercó más a nosotros y nos miró fijamente.

-Jasper, dame las llaves de la moto y la guitarra–dijo Carlisle.

-¿¡Qué!? No, no ¡por favor! ¡La moto y la guitarra no! –supliqué, y escuché las risitas de los demás.

-Ahora mismo. Y vosotros no riáis que ahora lega vuestro turno –sentenció Carlisle haciendo que pusieran cara de terror.

Me rendí y le di las llaves de mi preciosa moto.

-Emmett, las llaves del Jeep y los mandos de la Play y de la Wii.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¿¡Por qué yo!? –dijo llorando. Pero tuvo que hacer igual que yo, rendirse y darle a Carlisle lo que le pedía.

-Rosalie, las llaves del coche y el portátil –dijo Carlisle. Rosalie fue a buscar el ordenador, y con cara de pocos amigos se lo entregó a Carlisle.

Y ahora le tocaba el turno a mi Alice.

-Alice, dame TODAS las tarjetas de crédito y las llaves del Porsche.

-¡Noooo! Por favor, papá, te lo suplico –dijo Alice levantándose y cogiéndole la mano a Carlisle-. ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso por favor!

-¿Y Edward y Bella qué? –preguntó Rosalie lo que todos nos preguntábamos.

-Ellos no se han pasado el fin de semana peleados, gritando, rompiendo cosas al contrario d vosotros –dijo Esme.

Pero Carlisle le quitó la cartera y le quitó todas y cada una de los montones de tarjetas de crédito que tenía mi esposa. Luego se llevó todas las llaves de los coches, y todo lo que se había llevado a su despacho. Luego cuando bajó, continuó con su charla.

-Y ahora que vais a estar todos castigados hasta que a mí me dé la gana –dijo con una media sonrisa que estuvo acompañada por la de Esme-, os aviso. Quiero que os reconciliéis de una vez.

Ésa era nuestra oportunidad. Miré a Rosalie y no hizo falta que le dijera algo para que nos entendiéramos y procediéramos a hablar. Pero se nos adelantaron.

-Siento mucho deciros que no los vamos a perdonar –declaró Emmett haciendo que todos nos giráramos a mirarlo.

-¿Pero por qué? –dijo Esme quitándonos la pregunta de la boca a todos.

-Porque queremos el divorcio –dijo Alice fulminándonos con la mirada, dejándonos a todos literalmente boquiabiertos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Uii que esto va de mal en peor… xD ¡NO ME MATEN POR ESTO POR FAVOR! :O qué pasará ahoraaa? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo ;P**

**Estoy en fase pre depresiva por que se acaba Amanecer… :,( estoy super emocional esta semana, nada más les diré que cuando escucho alguna canción o el mismo tráiler de BDP2 me pongo a llorar xD estoy como una cabra, lo sé xD jaja y eso que sólo la miro porque sale Jasper y Alice porque si no… Aunque las historias vivirán para siempre ^^ ya me dejo de gilipolleces jajhaja**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto ambas historias ^^**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^**

**Besos, Christina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

¿Estaría hablando Alice en serio? ¿Le iba a pedir el divorcio a Jasper?

-Y Emmett a ti también –me susurró Edward al oído.

¿¡Emmett me iba a pedir el divorcio!? Esto era increíble. Jasper y yo vamos dispuestos a pedirles perdón y ellos van y nos piden el divorcio. ¡Increíble!

-Alice, ¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Esme al ver que nadie abría la boca.

-Que Emmett y yo queremos el divorcio –volvió a decir Alice.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bella alarmada-. Pero si os queréis mucho, no podéis divorciaros.

-Sí que podemos –dijo Emmett sorprendiéndome-. Y si nos disculpáis, queremos hablar con ellos a solas –dijo levantándose mientras me miraba.

Los cuatro nos levantemos y nos fuimos al despacho de Carlisle a hablar las cosas. Esto debía acabar ya, aunque me estaba volviendo a enfadar otra vez. Y por lo que pude observar, Jasper también estaba enfadado.

Cerremos la puerta y miré a Emmett.

-¿Qué es eso de qué queréis el divorcio?

-Hemos pensado que es lo mejor –dijo Emmett-. Visto que no os importa lo que hagamos por vosotros, lo mejor es que cada uno haga su vida.

-¿De verdad pensáis que ésa es la solución? –preguntó Jasper sorprendido pero a la vez enfadado.

-No queremos seguir con esto –dijo Alice rotundamente-. ¿Algo que decir?

-No –dijimos Jasper y yo. Nos habíamos quedado sin palabras. Estaban más enfadados de lo que nos pensábamos.

Alice abrió la carpeta y sacó unos documentos, unos se los quedó ella y los otros se los dio a Emmett.

-Aquí están los papeles del divorcio –dijo Emmett mirándome-. Tienes que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí. Yo ya he firmado mi parte.

Vi que Alice le indicaba a Jasper lo mismo, y éste se quedó con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo. Estaba sorprendida, dolida, enfadada y estupefacta. Sin rechistar firmé dónde me había indicado Emmett, al igual que Jasper.

-Muy bien –dijo Alice-. Pues ya estamos divorciados. Podéis hacer lo que queráis con vuestras vidas y hacer lo que queráis.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo –dijo Jasper.

-Demasiado tarde, hermano –dijo Emmett cogiendo a Alice de la mano, como temiendo que se echara atrás, y saliendo de la habitación.

-Rosalie –dijo Jasper muy flojito-. ¿De verdad ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado?

-Sí –dije mirando el suelo-. No me lo puedo creer.

-Ni yo.

Volvimos al salón, donde seguían Emmett y Alice.

-¿Ya habéis hablado? –preguntó Esme-. Supongo que ya lo habréis arreglado.

Ni Emmett ni Alice contestaron a la pregunta de nuestra madre.

-Ya estamos legalmente divorciados –dije con un hilo de voz.

Esme me miró abriendo los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

-P-p-p-pero… ¿c-c-cómo? Pero si vosotros… No… vosotros no… ¿Por qué? –dijo Esme sentándose en el sofá muy disgustada.

-Alice, Emmett –dijo Carlisle seriamente-. Estoy harto, romped esos papeles y hablad y arreglad vuestros malentendidos. ¡No os podéis divorciar por una gilipollez como esa!

-Sí podemos –dijo Alice-. De hecho, ya está hecho.

-Por mucho que seas nuestro padre, no puedes decidir por nosotros una cosa semejante –declaró Emmett.

Alice y él se levantaron, fueron al garaje, y se fueron en el coche. Nos quedamos solos con Bella y Edward, porque nuestros padres también se fueron fuera.

-Rosalie, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Bella.

-No me lo puedo creer –le dije.

-Pues haces bien –dijo Edward-. Porque esto no hay quien se lo crea. ¿De verdad os pensáis que esto es lo que quieren hacer? Ellos no quieren divorciarse de vosotros, os aman más que a ellos mismos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –preguntó Jasper.

-¿Recuerdas que leo mentes? –preguntó escéptico-. Lo he leído en su mente, aunque han intentado ocultarlo he entendido algo, y es que esperaban que les pidierais perdón, pero no lo habéis hecho.

-Con la sorpresa se nos ha olvidado hasta nuestro nombre –declaré.

-Pues iban a romper los papeles si os disculpabais –declaró Edward-. Y también se iban a disculpar ellos, no querían llegar a esto.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-Alice estaba pensando en algo nuevo, aprovechando que habéis firmado los papeles va a hacer algo –dijo Edward.

-¿Y no sabes qué?

-No, me lo ha ocultado –dijo Edward-. Pero se merecen un buen escarmiento.

-¿Qué propones hermanito? –le pregunté.

-Os propongo que os marchéis con los Denali hasta el viernes –dijo con una sonrisa diabólica-. Así sufrirán un poco.

-¿Cuatro días allí? –preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, así ellos no notarán la ausencia de Carmen y Eleazar. No les importará –dijo Edward.

-Me parece buena idea –dije mirando a Jasper-. ¿Hacemos las maletas?

-Vamos.

Hicimos las maletas y decidimos no irnos hasta que llegaran Alice y Emmett. Así los haríamos sufrir más.

A las dos horas llegaron, con los ojos tristes, que hasta me dieron pena.

-¿Dónde vais? –preguntó Alice.

-Nos vamos –dijo Jasper-. Ya que no nos queréis aquí…

-¡Nosotros no hemos dicho eso! –dijo Alice rápidamente. Por lo que pude observar en los rostros de ambos, noté que Edward tenía razón y no querían eso, pero a Jasper y a mí nos vendría bien irnos unos días.

-¿Dónde vais a ir? –preguntó Emmett preocupado.

-A ningún sitio que os importe –dije con mala leche, fingida-. Y ahora si te apartas te lo agradecería.

-No me aparto –dijo Emmett-. No vas a ningún sitio.

-¡Apártate! –dije propinándole un empujón para que saliera de en medio.

Jasper y yo fuimos hacia mi coche y dejamos las maletas en el maletero.

-No os vayáis –dijo Alice suplicante.

-Volveremos el viernes –dijo Jasper para tranquilizarla. Si es que este hombre era un buenazo y no podía ver a su "ex" mujer con aquella cara.

Jasper se puso en el asiento del conductor y yo me senté a su lado. Bajo las miradas de Alice y Emmett, nos alejemos de la casa rumbo de pasar unos días con nuestras primas.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me sentía culpable. No debería haber hecho eso. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba. Sabía que quizás ellos firmarían y se fugarían juntos. ¡Les hemos dado la libertad para estar juntos!

-Alice –dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos-. ¿Qué piensas?

-¡Lo siento Emmett! –dije lanzándome a sus brazos-. Lo siento, no sabía que firmarían.

Él me abrazó con fuerza e hizo que lo mirara.

-Tú no te imaginabas que firmarían –dijo dulcemente-. No ha sido culpa tuya, ni de nadie. Las cosas simplemente se han dado así, y debemos hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-¡Pero se han ido! –grité-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-En qué habías pensado antes de que se fueran –me preguntó mi hermano.

-Aun no había pensado nada –dije tristemente-. Me había quedado tan parada que no sabía qué hacer. Lo último que me esperaba es que firmaran sin más.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

-¿Vamos con los Denali? –le pregunté a Emmett-. No me hace mucha gracia quedarme aquí hasta el viernes.

-A mí tampoco –dijo Emmett-. Pero a Carlisle no le hará gracia que nos vayamos. Al fin y al cabo, le dijo a Carmen y a Eleazar que vinieran a cuidarnos a los cuatro, y si nosotros nos vamos, no quedará nadie. Como no cuiden del chucho –dijo Emmett riendo.

-Es verdad –dije-. Vamos a hablar con él.

Llamamos a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.

-Adelante –dijo él-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Será mejor que llames a Carmen y Eleazar y diles que no vengan –le dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Emmett y yo nos vamos hasta el viernes a su casa si no les importa.

-Ah –dijo estupefacto-. Está bien, ahora los llamo y les digo que vais para allí.

-Gracias papá –le dijimos agradecidos.

Decidimos marcharnos al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y Esme: a la mañana siguiente.

Fuimos a cazar durante varias horas y cuando regresamos a casa, hicimos las maletas y lo dejamos todo preparado.

* * *

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Estos niños iban a acabar conmigo. Se pasan el fin de semana peleándose, divorciándose y largándose. Rosalie y Jasper no sabía dónde habían ido, sólo sabía que volverían el viernes. Y ahora, Alice y Emmett se iban a ir a casa de los Denali. Tuve que descastigarles y devolverles las llaves del coche porque me dieron lástima, aunque me quedé todas las otras cosas.

Llamé a Carmen para decirles que no vinieran a nuestra casa.

-_¿Sí? –_preguntó Carmen.

-Hola Carmen, soy Carlisle.

-_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Mañana mismo vamos para allá._

_-_No va a hacer falta –le dije.

-_¿Ha pasado algo?_ –preguntó preocupada.

-No, no. Es que Jasper y Rosalie se han ido y Emmett y Alice se van a ir también; y claro, los folloneros son ellos. ¡Ah! ¿Te importaría si Alice y Emmett se quedan en vuestra casa hasta el viernes?

_-¡Claro que no! Ya sabéis que nuestra casa también es la vuestra _–dijo amablemente-. _Además, Jasper y Rosalie acaban de llegar y les he dicho lo mismo._

-¿Jasper y Rosalie están ahí? –pregunté sorprendido.

-_Sí, ¿no te lo han dicho? Han llegado hace media hora pidiéndonos permiso para quedarse. ¿Ha pasado algo? Llevaban unas caras que daban pena._

-En realidad sí. Carmen, se han divorciado.

-_¿Quién?_

_-_Todos, Emmett de Rosalie; y Alice de Jasper.

_-Ahora lo entiendo todo _–dijo riendo-. _Ahora entiendo esas caras y el por qué quieren todos salir de vuestra casa para venir aquí. _

_-_Siento las molestias.

_-Molestias ningunas. ¿Sabes qué? No les digas nada a Alice y a Emmett de que Jasper y Rosalie están aquí. _

-¿Les vas a preparar una trampa?

_-Tal vez así logramos que se reconcilien, ¿no crees?_

-Buena idea. Gracias Carmen. Buenas noches.

_-Un placer. Buenas noches, recuerdos a Esme._

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me puse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Prepararles una trampa a tus hijos para que se reconcilien iba a ser una buena idea. Lo que no entendía era por qué Alice no había tenido ninguna visión sobre ellos.

Dejé a un lado el tema y fui a la habitación de Esme y mía y se lo expliqué todo.

-Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que todos van a estar allí –dijo Esme suspirando-. No, si cada vez me doy más cuenta de que son unos adolescentes como todos, con la de problemas que dan.

-La que se va a comer ahora los marrones van a ser los Denali –dije riendo-. Pobrecillas, las compadezco.

-Ves preparando un cheque para pagar todos los desperfectos que dejaran este cuarteto en su casa –dijo Esme riéndose.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ya con las maletas preparadas, nos despedimos de nuestra familia y alertamos a Emmett y a Alice.

-Y más os vale que no me llame ninguno de los Denali diciendo que les habéis destrozado la casa ni que os habéis matado.

-Tranquilo papá –dijo Emmett-. Seremos buenos niños.

-¡Ah! Y nada de correr como locos por la carretera, ¿eh Alice?

-Vaaaale –dijo con carita de niña buena.

Me monté en el coche y nos fuimos seguidos del Porsche de Alice. Me extrañó que Emmett no cogiera su Jeep, pero hice caso omiso a eso. Cuando llegamos a Seattle, nos separamos y pude ver cómo Alice no me hizo ningún caso sobre lo de correr, pues vi a lo lejos que el coche desaparecía al momento. Y como buen padre que era, no dudé en llamarla.

-_¿Qué pasa papá?_

-¡Te he dicho que no corras!

-_Pero si no estoy corriendo._

_-_¿Cómo que no? El coche que iba delante de ti aun lo veo y a ti hace rato que te he perdido de vista.

-_Que sí, que sí. ¡Pasáoslo bien!_

_-_¡No me cambies de tema!

Me fijé entonces que Alice me había colgado el teléfono.

-Carlisle –me dijo Esme-. Arranca el coche ya y no te preocupes más, ¿quieres? Venga, que perderemos el avión.

Hice caso a mi esposa y decidí dejar el tema de los niños en paz y disfrutar de esta semana de tranquilidad con mi esposa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, en este capi no pasa nada muy divertido, pero en el siguiente ya sí xD uuiiii cómo la están liando jajaja a los Denali se les acercan los problemas xD aix…todos están tristes xDD soy mala, mala muuuy mala jajajaja x,D Adoro a Carlisle en su faceta de padrazo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y a los que leen anónimamente! ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Con Alice al volante, íbamos a una gran velocidad rumbo a casa de nuestras primas. Realmente necesitábamos un cambio de aires, pues aunque sólo habían sido dos días discutiendo con Rosalie, estos habían tenido un resultado fatal. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero lo mejor sería esperar al viernes ya que todo estaría más calmado y podríamos racionar con ellos.

Miré a Alice, que estaba mirando fijamente a la carretera, pero pude ver en su mirada un deje de tristeza.

-Alice –dije poniendo una mano en sus finos brazos-, no te preocupes. Todo se arreglará y acabará bien. Ya lo verás.

-¿Pero y si están tan enfadados que no quieren saber nunca nada más de nosotros? –dijo mirándome-. No soportaría vivir sin Jasper.

-No te preocupes, hermanita –le dije-. Todo va a salir bien. A ellos tampoco creo que les haya hecho mucha gracia el divorcio, simplemente las cosas se han dado así. Ya verás como dentro de una semana nos reímos de todo esto.

Cuando llegó la tarde, lleguemos a casa de los Denali, los cuales nos recibieron fuera de la casa.

Dejemos el coche aparcado por allí, bajamos del coche con las maletas y nos acercamos a ellos.

-¡Hola! –nos saludó Carmen viniendo corriendo a saludarnos-. ¿Cómo estáis? Me alegro mucho que hayáis venido a visitarnos.

-¡Hola! –saludemos los dos a nuestra "tía". Alice la abrazó y le dio dos besos, y yo le di un gran abrazo de oso y le besé la mano.

Realmente Carmen me caía muy bien, era una buena mujer que había hecho muchas cosas por nosotros como si realmente fuéramos familia. Saludé a Kate, Garrett, Tanya y Eleazar, al igual que hizo Alice, y procedimos a entrar en la casa.

Supe que me lo iba a pasar bastante bien, pues mi relación con Garrett era muy buena y nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Alice se llevaba bien con todas, pero en especial con Kate, puesto que compartían pasión por la moda. Aunque es sí tenía que confesarlo, NADIE, repito NADIE podía superar a mi hermana en ése aspecto.

Aunque lo que no me esperaba yo era la imagen que iba a ver cuando entré en el salón de la casa.

-¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros aquí!? –preguntó Jasper levantándose del sofá de un salto y tirando el libro al suelo-. ¿Cómo… Por qué…?

-¿¡Y vosotros qué!? ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que veníais aquí? –dijo Alice.

-¿Se te ha estropeado tu don? –preguntó Rosalie levantando una ceja-. ¿De verdad no has visto dónde estábamos?

-Pues… no –dijo Alice bajando la mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Jasper.

-No –negó rotundamente mi hermana.

-¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? –les pregunté.

-¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Y a ti qué te importa –dijo Rosalie mirándome desafiante.

-¡Ei, chicos, chicos! –gritó Carmen sacándonos de nuestra pequeña conversa-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Carlisle me lo ha explicado todo, pero no entiendo por qué os estáis peleando.

-¿Carlisle te lo ha contado todo? –le pregunté.

-Sí.

-Y por casualidad no sabría él que Jasper y Rosalie estaban aquí –preguntó Alice.

-Eeemmmm… pues… Sí –dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo las risas de Edward y Carlisle –dijo Alice-. Era por eso… ¡Él ya lo sabía!

-Pues nos vamos –dije cogiendo de la mano a mi hermana para irnos. Creía que aun no estaba preparado para hablar con Rosalie, y me asusté.

Tanya fue rápidamente hacia la puerta y se puso en medio.

-¡De aquí no se va nadie! –nos dijo fulminándonos con la mirada.

-¿Y quién eres tú para obligarnos? –dijo Alice enfadándose-. Os agradecemos mucho que nos hayáis dejado venir, pero si nos queremos ir, ¡nos vamos!

-Pues eso no va a ser así –dijo Garrett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Tanya, déjales que se vayan.

Alice y yo no entendimos a qué se debía todo aquello, pero lo entendimos cuando fuimos al coche y Alice vio que no estaban las llaves en su bolso.

-¿Dónde están? –pero de repente levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la casa con mirada asesina-. ¡GARREEEEETT!

-¿Algún problema, pequeña? –contestó el aludido.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME LAS LLAVES DE MI COCHE! –dijo aun gritando pero resaltando el "mi".

-No.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo discutiendo, y eso que yo decidí no meterme, porque si una cosa me había enseñado la vida era la siguiente:

"No te metas nunca con Alice Cullen a no ser que quieras problemas."

Y como yo no quise problemas, me hice a un lado viendo cómo Alice intentaba recuperar sus llaves saltando y persiguiendo a Garrett.

-¡Se acabó! –gritó Carmen saliendo fuera-. ¡Entrad en casa ahora mismo! ¡Y es una orden!

Alice y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Carmen.

-Mientras estéis en esta casa y bajo mi responsabilidad, yo doy las órdenes aquí. Además Carlisle me ha dicho que os cuide, y eso pienso hacer –dijo antes de señalar la casa con la mano.

Obedecimos y entremos dentro, en donde Jasper y Rosalie seguían plantados en el salón.

-Pues nos vamos nosotros –dijo Jasper intentando largarse de la habitación.

-Nada de eso –dijo Garrett con una sonrisa victoriosa que me dieron ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo-. También os he quitado las llaves.

-Garrett –dijo Eleazar por primera vez desde que llegamos allí-, guarda las llaves en la caja fuerte. Y vosotros –dijo mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí-, ni penséis en huir corriendo, os estaré vigilando –dijo haciendo el típico gesto de de señalarse sus ojos con sus dedos y luego señalarnos a nosotros.

-Pero… -dijimos.

-Que se lo digo a Carlisle, ¿eh? –dijo Carmen.

-¡NO! ¡A Carlisle no, por favor! –gritemos ambos.

-Pues ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer –dijo Carmen sonriendo-. Garrett, Eleazar, haced lo que hemos acordado.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis acordado? –preguntó Jasper quitándome la pregunta de la boca.

Pero sin contestarnos, ambos cogieron a Rosalie y Alice en brazos y se las llevaron del salón. Como no pudo ser de otra manera, Jasper y yo nos miramos y fuimos corriendo tras ellas. Las metieron en una habitación y, justo cuando Jasper y yo habíamos entrado, Garrett y Eleazar cerraron la puerta tras de nosotros.

-¡Abrid la puerta! –grité.

-Si esta es la única manera de que los cuatro habléis, así será –dijo Garrett.

-¡Pues tiraremos la puerta abajo! –gritó Jasper.

-¡Pues se lo diré a Carlisle! –dijo Carmen.

-¡NOOO! ¡ESO NOO! –gritemos los cuatro.

-Pues ala –dijo Carmen en tono victorioso-. Ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer.

Los cuatro nos miremos y decidimos sentarnos en las butacas que había en aquella sala.

* * *

**Carmen P.O.V.**

En cuanto Carlisle me explicó qué había pasado entre los cuatro niños, mi mente empezó a maquinar un plan para que dialogaran y se pensaran lo del divorcio. Como Jasper y Rosalie estaban en casa, decidí hacer una reunión con los demás fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Carmen? –me preguntó Tanya.

Les expliqué lo sucedido y me miraron todos alarmados.

-Con la buena pareja que hacen… -dijo Kate.

-Si no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro –dijo Tanya.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos –les dije-. Ya no sólo por ellos, sino también por Carlisle, porque aguantar a este cuarteto tiene tela.

-Por supuesto –dijo Kate-. Tenemos que pensar en algo.

-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa –dijo Garrett al cabo de un buen rato-. ¿Y si los encerramos en el cuarto de lectura para que se vean obligados a hablar? La habitación no tiene ventana y no podrían escaparse.

-Y si lo intentan, les amenazo con decírselo a Carlisle –dije riéndome-. ¡Ya veréis como funciona!

Quería a los cuatro como si fueran mis sobrinos. Y cada día entendía más el por qué Carlisle los tiene en tanta estima y los considera sus hijos: son completamente adorables. Además de que parece que sean humanos, con las cosas que hacen. Eran unos "niños" muy agradables, divertidos y se les cogía cariño con facilidad. Rosalie es una muy buena chica, es agradable muy simpática. Emmett es como un niño pequeño y claro, ¿cómo no querer a un niñito? Alice era un cielo, era agradable, simpática y con un gran sentido del humor; eso sí, tiene la mala costumbre de que cada vez que viene a visitarnos, nos renueva el armario. Y Jasper, ¿qué puedo decir de él? Las apariencias engañan, pues la primera vez que lo vi me impresionó un poco. pero nunca me ha dado miedo o algo por el estilo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Era todo un caballero y un hombre como los hay pocos.

Entre nosotros también decidimos que les quitaríamos a todos las llaves del coche para que no se fueran y así conseguir que se arreglaran, porque me dolía que estuvieran así. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Aquella habitación estaba plagada de libros y no tenía ninguna ventana. Tenía unas bonitas butacas de piel, suficientes para que todos estuviéramos sentados. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, sólo nos dediquemos a mirar a nuestro alrededor y de vez en cuando mirarnos entre nosotros, pero desviando la mirada cada vez que coincidíamos.

-¿Alguien va a decir algo ya o qué? –dije rompiendo el hielo. Aquel silencio me estaba poniendo enfermo. Además que no dejaba de notar las extrañas emociones de todos, que eran igual que las mías: miedo, tristeza…

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a todo esto? –dijo Alice mientras seguía mirando el suelo de la habitación.

-Sinceramente encuentro todo esto estúpido –dijo Rosalie completamente seria.

-Yo también –dijo Emmett.

-Hemos hecho el ridículo –dijo Alice-. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de las barbaridades que hemos estado haciendo? –dijo mientras esbozada una sonrisa en su rostros.

-Tienes razón –contesté a la ahora, para mi desgracia y todo el dolor de mi corazón, ex esposa-. Nos hemos dado celos, hemos fingido relaciones, hemos fingido desapariciones y luego nos hemos divorciado.

-Somos estúpidos –dijo Rosalie empezando a reír-. Y lo peor de todo, es que esto lo han pagado Carlisle y Esme.

-Pues sí –dijo Emmett riéndose-. Les hemos roto puertas, les hemos dejado la casa hecha un completo asco y encima les hemos molestado con nuestros gritos.

-Pobrecillos –dijo Alice-. Cuando vuelvan, tenemos que disculparnos con ellos. Nos hemos portado fatal.

-Pero no hay que olvidar que todo lo empezasteis vosotros –dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett y a Alice-. Si simplemente, cuando os pillemos juntos en el baño, hubieras salido –dijo mirando a Emmett-, y hubieses dicho lo que hacías allí, esto no habría pasado.

-¿¡Ahora es culpa mía!? –dijo Emmett sobresaltado-. Si la enana esta no me hubiera llenado la cara de pintalabios, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿¡Ahora es culpa mía!? –gritó la aludida-. Para empezar tú me besaste –dijo apuntando a Emmett con el dedo-. Y luego fuiste tú el que te caíste en la bañera.

-¿Y quién dejó la pastilla de jabón en el suelo para que el pobre Emmy se cayera? ¿Acaso fui yo? –dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-¡Si venga! ¡Ahora será culpa mía que seas idiota y te hayas caído! –gritó Alice levantándose del asiento-. Si eres imbécil no es culpa mía.

-Tienes razón –dijo Emmett-. ¡Pero no soy imbécil! Y la culpa la tiene este –dijo señalándome a mí-. ¡¿Por qué tenías que entrar, eh?!

-¿¡Perdona!? ¡La culpa es tuya de estar donde no te tocaba, y como dice Rosalie si hubieras salido en vez de esconderte, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Además! ¡No tengo que pedir permiso para entrar en mi habitación!

-¡Pues yo estoy seguro de que si hubiera salido todo esto hubiera pasado igual! –dijo Emmett apuntándome con el dedo-. ¿O te hubieras quedado más tranquilo si hubiera salido? ¡Os hubierais enfadado igual!

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? –le dije levantándome de mi sitio-. ¿¡Y te pareció mejor idea meterte en la bañera con MI esposa!?

-¡Que no me metí! –dijo elevando el tono-. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? ¡Me caí! ¿Eres tonto?

-¡A mí no me insultes, gorila! –dije apretando los puños de rabia.

-¿Gorila? –dijo apretando los dientes.

Elevó la butaca por los aires y me amenazó con tirarla.

-¡Yo no soy un gorila! –gritó enfadado-. ¡Soy Hulk!

Acto seguido, me lanzó la butaca, pero reaccioné y cogí la mesa para que me hiciera de raqueta de tenis y lanzara la butaca tan fuerte que hice un boquete en la pared. Mesa que seguidamente le tiré a él.

-¿¡Hulk!? ¡Y una mierda! –le grité furioso.

-¡No insultes a Emmett, idiota! –me gritó Rosalie poniéndose al lado de Emmett.

-¿¡Qué le has llamado a Jasper, rubia oxigenada!? –me defendió Alice.

Espera, ¿Alice me ha defendido? ¿Significará eso que…?

-¡Tú calla, enana del demonio! –le gritó Emmett.

-¿¡Qué has llamado a Alice, gorila asqueroso!? –le grité.

-¡Nada que te importe, friki de mierda!

-¡Friki serás tú! –le gritó Alice lanzándole una montaña de libros-. ¡No sé quién es el que se pasa el día jugando a juegos del idiota de Bob Esponja!

-¿¡Qué le has dicho a Bob!? –dijo Emmett furioso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Además de que lo eres tú también! –gritó Alice furiosa.

De repente, antes de que Emmett y yo tiráramos las estanterías que ya teníamos en las manos, entraron los Denali alarmados.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? –gritó Carmen furiosa.

-Ha empezado él.

-Ha empezado ella.

-No has sido tú.

-Mentira has sido tú.

-¡CALLAD! –gritó Tanya-. ¿Quién se ha pelado con quién?

-¡Emmett es idiota! –gritó Alice.

-¡No más que tú! –dijo Emmett-. ¡Venga, emo! ¡Defiende a tu mujer!

-¡Vete a la mierda! –le contesté-. ¡Tú y tú, Barbie!

-¡Vale, vale! –dijo Kate poniéndose en medio-. Ya veo con quién estáis pelados cada uno de vosotros.

-Subid cada uno a vuestra habitación –dijo Carmen señalando la puerta-. Seguidme que os enseño donde estaréis cada uno.

Seguimos a Carmen todos mirándonos con cara de asesinos, pero como estaban los Denali por en medio, no dijimos nada.

Carmen nos llevó al piso de arriba y empezó a indicarnos nuestras habitaciones.

-Jasper, esta es la tuya –dijo señalando la habitación que siempre compartíamos Alice y yo, y en la que yo ya estaba instalado-. Y también la tuya, Alice.

-Carmen –dijo Alice con la mirada triste-, Jasper y yo estamos… divorciados –escupió esas palabras como si le hicieran daño.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo más habitaciones, así que deberéis compartirlas. ¿O prefieres compartirla con Rosalie?

-No –dijo rápidamente Alice fulminando a Rosalie con la mirada.

Alice entró en la habitación seguida por mí. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché la misma conversación con Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales también prefirieron estar juntos a estar con cualquiera de nosotros.

Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta. Vi que Alice estaba mirándome con los ojos tristes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya iba siendo hora de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

**¡Hola! He actualizado rápido! ^^ bueno, pues como han visto, esto va llegando a su fin. Quedan un capitulo y el epílogo (no sé si se llamará epilogo o capitulo xD) y como han visto, ahora se han peleado entre hermanos y las parejas han vuelto un poco a la normalidad xD Sí, se me ha ido la olla ;P**

**Muchas gracias por el monton de comentarios que he recibido de ayer! Gracias a todos!**

**Espero que les guste el capi y me lo digan con un lindo review ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

**Rating M (no contiene escenas explícitas de Lemmon, pero sí insinuaciones)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada. Ella aun seguía mirándome tristemente, pero cuando estuve delante de ella, con mi mano en su barbilla le levanté la cabeza para que me mirara.

-Jasper –dijo Alice en un susurro-, yo… lo siento. De verdad que no…

Pero no la dejé terminar, porque junté mis labios con los suyos. Lo necesitaba desde el sábado por la mañana, y por culpa de todo este embrollo, no pude hacerlo. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi gesto, pero no tardó en cerrarlos y corresponder a mi beso. Pasé mis manos por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, intensificando el beso.

-No necesito que te disculpes –le dije una vez me separé de sus labios-. Yo sí que te debo una disculpa. Me he comportado como un imbéc…

Y en aquel momento fue Alice la que no me dejó terminar, pues me atrajo hacia ella haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran de nuevo.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte –me dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro-. Dejémoslo en que ambos nos hemos pasado tres pueblos.

Empecemos a reír a carcajadas.

-¿En serio creías que me había liado con Emmett? –me preguntó aun riendo, mientras nos sentábamos en la punta de la cama.

-No –respondí firmemente-. Bueno, al principio no.

-¿Cómo que al principio? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues que cuando te vi en la bañera con él, supe desde el primer momento que tú no me harías eso –dije mirándome las manos-. Pero cuando encontré tu sujetador en su coche.. he de reconocer que antes de darme cuenta de que estabais jugando… sí que me lo planteé.

-¿En serio? –dijo acariciándome el cabello-. Jazz, yo nunca te haría eso. No podría estar nunca con un hombre que no fueras tú. Y mucho menos con mi hermano.

-Lo sé –dije, esta vez, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí? –me preguntó.

-Con toda mi alma –le dije sonriendo-. Aunque he de admitir que sois muy buenos actores. Cuando estabais en nuestra habitación haciendo el "masaje", tengo que reconocer que estaba a punto de morirme. ¡Parecía tan real!

-Fue idea de Emmett –dijo riéndose-. Si es que estoy segura que en otra vida fui actriz.

-No me extrañaría. Sólo tenía ganas de derribar la pared y hacerte el amor hasta el fin de nuestros días. Eso sí, habiendo echado a patadas a Emmett de allí –dije riéndome con ella.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu ola de lujuria? –dijo carcajeándose-. Tengo que reconocerlo… me puse celosa.

-¿Tú celosa?

-Sí –dijo avergonzada-. Aunque se me quitaron los celos cuando tuve la visión de ti tirando la pared al suelo para hacer el amor conmigo.

-En algo tenía que pensar para mandar ola de lujuria, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo sonriéndome-. Pero también podrías haber pensado en otra mujer y en cambio pensaste en mí.

-¿Y en quién más querías que pensara? –dije cogiéndole de la mano-. Eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que ocupa mis pensamientos.

-Yo también estaba pensando en ti cuando Emmett y yo fingíamos –dijo riéndose y dándome un rápido beso en los labios-. Pobre Esme… le hemos destrozado la casa.

-Y ahora a los Denali –dije con una carcajada-. ¡No nos van a querer ver más a menos de cien metros de la casa!

-Pues no me extrañaría –dijo Alice-. Debemos disculparnos con ellos. Cuanto antes mejor.

-Y creo que también les debemos una disculpa a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-Sí –dijo Alice dejando de reír-. Al fin y al cabo, ¡son nuestros hermanos!

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Entré en la habitación y cuando me di la vuelta, Emmett estaba en el suelo arrodillado con cara de perrito abandonado (cara que había aprendido de Alice) con las manos juntas como si fuera a rezar.

-¡Rosalie! –dijo en tono de súplica-. ¡Por favor, perdóname! He sido un imbécil. ¡No lo haré nunca más!

-¡Hombre! Es que sería muy fuerte si lo volvieras a hacer –dije riéndome.

-Entonces… ¿podrás perdonar a este idiota? –dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me acerqué a él y me agaché hasta tener mi rostro frente al suyo. Posé mi mano en su cara y le dije:

-Por supuesto que puedo perdonar a este idiota –dije acercándome aun más a él-. Mi idiota.

Entonces juntemos nuestros labios y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Echaba de menos estar junto a mi marido.

-Te quiero, Rossie –me dijo tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos levantemos de suelo y nos sentamos en el sofá que había en la habitación.

-Rosalie –me dijo Emmett cogiéndome de la mano-. De verdad que lo siento. No era mi intención llegar hasta este punto, solamente las cosas se dieron así. Cada vez íbamos subiendo de tono nuestras bromas hasta el punto en el que nos hemos pasado tres pueblos.

-Sí, os habéis pasado –dije mirándolo a los ojos-. Pero Jasper y yo tampoco nos hemos quedado atrás. La broma de hacer ver que nos habíamos fugado, fue de muy mal gusto. Y estoy arrepentida por ello.

-Nos hiciste pasar un muy mal rato a ambos –me dijo serio, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió-. Aunque en el fondo, fue divertido –dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si vinisteis súper enfadados!

-Sí, porque en el momento os hubiéramos matado por eso. Pero ahora, mirándolo fríamente, fue divertida la cara que puso Esme y Carlisle cuando nos vieron aparecer a mí y a Alice con aquellas pintas y en plena noche –dijo casi sin poder hablar de tanto reír.

-Llevabais unas pintas que dabais pena –dije riéndome con él.

-¡Y le dejemos a Esme la casa llena de barro y hojas! –dijo Emmett-. ¡Pobrecita! Deberemos disculparnos el sábado cuando vuelvan.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero ahora deberíamos disculparnos con los Denali –le dije dejando de reír-. Les hemos destrozado la casa.

-Y con Alice y Jasper también –dijo mirándome-. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido culpa de todos, no sólo de ellos o de nosotros.

-Vamos.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos rumbo a la puerta para dirigirnos a la habitación de nuestros hermanos. Pero cuando salimos de la habitación, nos topemos de frente con Alice y Jasper. Ellos se pararon delante nuestro y nos miraron fijamente, y lo mismo hicimos nosotros.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Jasper.

Emmett y yo asentimos y fuimos a su habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Lo siento –dijo Emmett mirándolos a ambos, que estaban sentados en la cama mientras que Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá.

-Yo también hermano –dijo Jasper-. Nos hemos comportado como cavernícolas.

-Yo también lo siento, Emmett –dijo Alice con una leve sonrisa-. Y siento lo que te dije, Rosalie. No eres ninguna rubia oxigenada.

-Yo también lo siento –dije mirándolos a ambos.

-No eres ninguna enana del demonio –dijo Emmett levantándose y dirigiéndose a Alice. La cogió en brazos y le dio un gran abrazo de oso-. Te quiero.

Alice correspondió el abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también –dijo sonriendo.

-Emmett –dijo Jasper levantándose-, siento lo que te dije. No eres un gorila asqueroso.

-Y tú no eres un friki de mierda –dijo Emmett mientras dejaba a Alice en el suelo y le daba un abrazo a su hermano.

Alice se dirigió hasta mí y yo me levanté dispuesta a darle un abrazo a mi querida hermana.

-¿Volvemos a ser amigas, hermanas y cuñadas? –me dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-¡Por supuesto! –dije efusivamente. Pero hice caso omiso a su mano y la abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos-. ¡Te quiero Ally!

-¡Yo también!

Y una vez reconciliados todos, habiéndonos besuqueado mucho y abrazado mucho, nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Vamos a pedirles perdón? –propuse a mis hermanos refiriéndome a los Denali.

-Vamos –dijeron todos.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y bajamos a salón, donde estaban todos sentados viendo la tele.

* * *

**Kate P.O.V.**

Dejemos a los tortolitos en sus habitaciones para que hablaran y arreglaran sus cosas.

-Seguro que se reconcilian –dijo Carmen sentándose en el sofá.

-Seguro que sí –dijo Tanya-. Esperemos que el cuarto con los muebles destrozados sirvan de algo.

Empecemos todos a reír. Encendimos la tele y nos pusimos a ver un programa de entretenimiento.

-¡Que bajan! –dijo Carmen sonriendo.

Me giré hacia la escalera y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la bonita estampa que observé. Jasper y Alice bajaban primeros, cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente. Emmett y Rosalie bajaban detrás, y éste pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rosalie.

Se acercaron hasta donde estábamos y Eleazar apagó la televisión.

-¿Cómo van los tortolitos? –dijo Garrett riendo-. ¿Lo habéis arreglado ya?

-Sí –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Venimos a pediros disculpas –dijo Alice aun cogida de la mano de Jasper-. Venimos de visita, y acabamos destrozándoos la casa.

-Sí –dijo Emmett-, estamos arrepentidos.

-Nos haremos cargo de pagar lo que hemos roto –nos dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Y Alice seguro que estará encantada de compraros muebles nuevos –dijo Jasper mirando embobado a su… novia.

-No hará ninguna falta que paguéis nada –dijo Carmen levantándose y dándoles un abrazo a todos-. Me alegro mucho que volváis a estar juntos y felices, y con eso me basta.

-Pero es nuestra responsabilidad de… -empezó a decir Jasper.

-¡Nada! –replicó Tanya-. Estamos todos muy contentos de que volváis a ser pareja, así que no hace falta que paguéis nada.

-Pero es que me hace ilusión –dijo Alice.

-Adicta a las compras –dijo Emmett a lo bajini.

-Te he oído –dijo Alice dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano.

-Si nos disculpáis –dijo Jasper agarrando a Alice por la cintura-. Alice y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, Alice le dio un beso a Jasper en la mejilla y acto seguido subieron a la habitación.

-¿Puedo jugar a la Play? –dijo Emmett sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vale! –dijo Garrett también como un niño-. ¡Te voy a dar una paliza que vas a flipar!

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Rosalie y yo nos y no pudimos evitar reírnos de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser nuestras parejas. Ella se sentó a mi lado y nos pusimos a ver a nuestras parejas jugando al videojuego.

Garrett le estaba dando una paliza impresionante a Emmett, y éste se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-Ya verás la pataleta de niño de cuatro años que va a hacer –me susurró Rosalie divertida.

Y efectivamente, empezó a tirarse por el suelo gritando que no era justo, que él era el mejor del mundo y nadie podía vencerlo.

-Seguro que has hecho trampa –le dijo Emmett apuntándolo con el dedo-. ¡Quiero la revancha!

Garrett accedió, y mientras Rosalie y yo mirábamos quien iba a ser el vencedor, de repente nos miramos. El ambiente estaba muy cargado, y había una sensación rara.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Garrett mirando a su alrededor.

Entonces Rosalie y yo nos miramos porque ya entendimos perfectamente lo que era aquello.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Emmett alzando las cejas-. ¡Ah, es verdad! No hemos venido de visita desde que tú estás aquí. ¿No te lo han explicado?

-¿Explicarme qué? –preguntó Garrett sin entender nada.

-Sabes que Jasper tiene el don de controlar y sentir las emociones, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Jasper cuando siente algo muy fuerte, lo sentimos todos. Y ahora está sintiendo algo muy fuerte con Alice, no sé si me entiendes –dijo Emmett haciendo movimientos raros con las manos y las cejas.

-No.

-¡Están foll…

-¡Emmett! –le gritó Rosalie-. ¡No seas malhablado!

-Perdón, perdón. Están demostrándose todo su amor de una manera física –dijo Emmett intentando parecer fino.

-¡Ah! –dijo Garrett haciendo también movimientos raros uniéndose a Emmett-. Ya lo entiendo… están foll…

-¡Garrett! –le grité yo-. Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

-…ando –dijo carcajeándose junto con Emmett.

-No tienen remedio –me dijo Rosalie riéndose ella también.

* * *

**Autora P.O.V.**

Jasper y Alice subieron a su habitación. Querían pasar más rato juntos, y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Jasper cerró la puerta y la besó ferozmente empotrándola contra la puerta. Pasó sus manos por su cuello, acercándolo más a ella y avivando la llama de la pasión. Le acarició su cabello que tanto había añorado esos días atrás. Jasper bajó sus manos a su cintura, haciéndole notar su imponente erección.

-Te he echado tanto de menos –le dijo Jasper separándose por unos instantes de sus labios-. Te amo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, y mientras Alice fue desabrochando la camisa de Jasper lentamente. Él le bajó la cremallera del vestido besándola tiernamente por todo el cuello. Su vestido quedó tendido en el suelo, quedándose en ropa interior, y medias, al instante.

-Te amo –le dijo Alice mirándolo con ojos dulces.

Le quitó la camisa, permitiéndole observar sus tan bien formados músculos que la volvían loca. Empezó a acariciarlo mientras él seguía besándola en el cuello, e iba bajando lentamente hacia sus senos, acariciándolos como sólo él sabía hacer.

Desesperadamente le quitó el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo solamente en bóxers. Él le quitó las medias y la llevó a la cama, tumbándola debajo de él.

.

.

.

-Apunta también una cama –dijo Jasper riéndose y besando la frente de Alice.

En su arrebato de pasión, destrozaron la cama, el sofá, el escritorio y habían abollado una de las paredes.

-Se van a enfadar –dijo mirando a su alrededor-. No hemos dejado títere con cabeza.

-Pero ha valido la pena –dijo Jasper abrazándola entre sus brazos.

-Mucho –contestó ella mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él y poder mirarlo a la cara-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce ángel –dijo volviéndome a besar-. Aun no me he podido saciar de ti.

-Yo tampoco. Creo que nunca podré.

-¿Nos damos una ducha? –dijo Jasper mirándola pícaramente.

.

.

.

-Mierda –exclamó Alice mirando la bañera destrozada-. Estamos siendo demasiado efusivos.

-Han sido muchos de tortura –dijo riendo-, y no hemos controlado nuestra fuerza.

-Tienes toda la razón. Estaba demasiado preocupada amándote como para pensar en si rompíamos algo –dijo Alice.

En la habitación de al lado, Emmett y Rosalie hacían lo mismo que sus hermanos: destrozar el mobiliario de la casa de los Denali.

-Emmett –gimió Rosalie mientras su marido la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo-. Ves con más cuidado, estamos destrozándolo todo.

-Ya compraremos muebles nuevos –dijo besando efusivamente a su esposa-. Además, no me pidas que sea más cuidadoso cuando la ola de lujuria de Jasper me está volviendo loco.

-Nadie te ha dicho que pares, osito –le dijo Rosalie colocándose sobre su marido para besarle sus músculos de acero-. Te amo.

-Yo más osita.

.

.

.

-No ha quedado nada en pie –dijo Emmett riendo.

-Bueno, la silla esa… -dijo Rosalie, pero tuvo que callarse cuando vio que la silla se caía al suelo hecha pedazos-. Nada, no he dicho nada.

-¿Nos reñirán? –preguntó Emmett.

-No creo –dijo Rosalie no demasiado convencida de sus palabras. ¿Alice y Jasper habrán hecho lo mismo?

-Con la ola de lujuria que emanaba Jasper, te aseguro que han disfrutado como dos…

-¡No preguntaba eso! Decía que si ellos habrán destrozado la habitación.

-¡Ah! Seguro que sí, con el escándalo que tenía liado –dijo riendo.

Salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a comprobar si Alice y Jasper habían destrozado los muebles. Abrieron la puerta, y tuvieron que cerrarla al momento al observar que sus hermanos continuaban amándose.

-No he visto nada, no he visto nada –dijo Emmett tapándose los ojos.

-¿Queríais algo? –preguntó Alice abriendo la puerta con una bata puesta.

-Eeemmmm sí pero ya no me acuerdo –dijo Emmett mirando con cara de traumatizado.

-¿Habéis destrozado algo? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper acercándose a la puerta con su Alice-. Alguna cosa sí.

Emmett entró corriendo a la habitación y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Han destrozado más que nosotros! –dijo sorprendido mirando a su alrededor.

-Pero mucho más –dijo Rosalie sorprendida de la efusividad de sus hermanos.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña hermanita para dejar la habitación así!? –le gritó Emmett a Jasper acusándolo con el dedo.

-Lo mismo que tú le has hecho a mi hermanita –dijo Jasper entrando en el juego.

-¡Pero Alice es una niña! ¡Es inocente! –dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento-. ¡Ay mi niña! ¿Qué te han hecho? –dijo abrazando a Alice.

-Te sorprendería saber que de inocente no tengo nada –dijo Alice riéndose a carcajadas.

Se rieron todos de las estupideces que estaban diciendo, hasta que alguien apareció en la puerta.

-Me alegra saber que ya estáis todos b… -empezó a decir Carmen. Pero no tardó mucho en callarse para mirar el desastre que había en la habitación de Alice y Jasper y abrir los ojos alarmada-. ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!?

Jasper y Alice se miraron alarmados y pensaron en alguna buena excusa que no les hiciera morir de la vergüenza.

-Emmm… verás Carmen –empezó a excusarse Jasper tocándose el pelo para calmarse-, yo… em cuando entré me resbalé… y me caí en la cama.

-Y yo me caí en el tocador al pisar una pata de la cama –dijo Alice rápidamente.

-¿Y qué me decís de la bañera? –dijo Garrett divertido.

Alice y Jasper lo miraron con una mirada que decía: ¿No te podías callar?

-Me caí –dijo Alice.

Pero todos pudieron notar la ola de vergüenza que emanaba Jasper y la cara de Alice, que de haber podido, se hubiera puesto roja.

-¿Esperáis que me crea eso? –preguntó Carmen mirándolos mientras se contenía las ganas de reír.

-No –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¡No tenéis que dar esas patéticas explicaciones! –dijo Carmen riendo-. ¡No pasa nada! Estoy contenta de saber que habéis disfrutado… porque habréis disfrutado al menos, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¡Pues perfecto!

Rosalie y Emmett no pararon de reírse de la cara de sus hermanos, pero Kate los defendió.

-Vosotros no os riais tanto que ahora os toca a vosotros –dijo riendo.

Y efectivamente, ellos también trataron de dar una excusa patética, pero al igual que a sus hermanos, sin éxito.

Todos se comprometieron a pagar lo que habían destrozado y que irían al día siguiente a comprar, cosa que alegró muchísimo a Alice.

-¿Carlisle? –preguntó Carmen a su amigo por teléfono.

-_¡Hola, Carmen! _–respondió él-. ¿_Cómo va todo? ¿Se están portando bien?_

-Eso lo dejamos estar –dijo Carmen riendo-. ¡Se han reconciliado!

-_¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! _

_-_Sí, han destrozado las habitaciones y todo de tanto amor que se han demostrado.

-_Cuando les vea se van a enterar._

_-_¡No! ¡No! Si no pasa nada, además aparte de eso se han portado maravillosamente bien, y nos han hecho pasar un muy buen rato. Nada mejor que verlos reír y haciéndose bromas.

Al día siguiente, se fueron todos de compras y Alice aprovechó para renovarles el armario a todos, raro ¿verdad? Disfrutaron de la semana con su familia, y el viernes volvieron todos juntos a casa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues ahora quedará el epílogo y ya estará… me da penita que se acabe :,( pero bueno, ¡no voy a desaparecer! Tengo muchos OS que escribir, un fic casi acabado de Navidad en el portátil y tengo Mi vida sin ti(voy lenta escribiéndolo lo sé :/ ) ,así que no me perderán de vista xD**

**Puedo asegurarles que el epílogo (aparte de largo) será muy intenso y les va a gustar mucho porque: ¡Tengo pensada una buena! xDD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y por todo!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Emmett ****P.O.V.**

-Ya sabéis que podéis volver cuando queráis –nos dijo la tía Carmen antes de subirnos a los coches-. Siempre seréis bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias, Carmen –le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo bien fuerte-. Y sentimos todas las destrozas.

-Ya sabéis que no pasa nada. Así a lo tonto, ¡hemos redecorado casi toda la casa! Venga iros ya –dijo empujando a Jasper y a Alice hacia el coche.

-Adiós –nos dijeron todos.

Para el viaje de vuelta, yo iba conduciendo el coche de Rosalie y Jasper iba con Alice en su coche. Después de esta maravillosa semana que pasamos con los Denali, volvíamos a casa. Juntos.

Llegaríamos a casa sobre las diez de la mañana. El viaje se hizo muy corto y cuando ya llegábamos a Forks, Alice y yo hicimos una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes a casa. Eso sí, ante la oposición de Rosalie y Jasper, uno porque quería llegar vivo a casa, y la otra porque tenía miedo de que se le estropeara su querido coche.

Pero llegamos vivos a casa, la enana diabólica me ganó la carrera y fuimos corriendo a saludar a quien estuviera en casa.

-¡Beeeeellaaaaa! –gritó Alice nada más bajar del coche, gritó tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Carlisle y Esme los habrían escuchado-. ¡Vamos de coooompras!

-¡Nooooooooooo! –gritó la aludida desde el piso superior.

Subimos corriendo al salón, donde estaban Bella, Edward, Nessie y el chucho esperándonos.

-Alice –dijo Edward divertido-, ¿de verdad crees que traumatizar a Bella es una buena manera de saludar?

-¡Yo no traumatizo Eddie! –dijo Alice arrojándose a sus brazos. Un momento… ¿Y por qué ella puede llamarle Eddie y los demás no?

-Porque es mi hermanita del alma –dijo Edward riéndose.

-Alice… -dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba-. No me ha hecho gracia la broma.

-¿Y quién dijo que fuera una broma? –dijo Alice mientras daba besitos a Nessie y Bella ponía cara de haber visto un fantasma… no, peor.

Todos los saludemos y luego vino el interrogatorio.

-¿Os habéis reconciliado? –preguntó Jacob expectante.

-Sí –dijimos todos al unísono.

-Y qué manera… -dijo Edward carcajeándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Bella.

-Han destrozado todo el mobiliario de la habitación –contestó él-. No quedó títere con cabeza.

-Esme y Carlisle se alegraran mucho de saberlo –dijo Bella-. Se fueron preocupados, y bueno, era para estarlo.

-Nosotros también lo estábamos –dijo Edward-. Y aunque no tengamos el don de Alice, ya sabíamos que ibais a reconciliaros pronto. ¡Estáis hechos todos el uno para el otro!

-¡Yo también estoy muy contenta! –gritó Nessie sentándose encima de mi Rosalie.

Tras las explicaciones e interrogatorios, subimos todos a nuestras habitaciones para deshacer la maleta y acomodarnos tras esta semana tan agitada. Agitada en todos los sentidos.

Rosalie –dije a mi esposa sentándome en el borde de la cama-. Hoy hace una semana que empezó todo.

-Sí… aunque cuando nos enfadamos fue el sábado –dijo riéndose-. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estaba celosa de que te fueras con Alice.

-¿Por qué? Si es mi hermana –dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Ya sé que es tu hermana, y también es la mía, pero me dio envidia que salieras a divertirte con ella y no me dijeras nada a mí –dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te dije nada porque pensé que no querrías ir conmigo –dije acercándome a ella-, te pasas el día con Nessie y pensé que estarías "cansada" –dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Nunca estoy cansada para ir contigo –dijo abrazándome-. Y sé qué es lo que te pasó.

-¿El qué?

-Últimamente te tengo un poco abandonado –me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios-. Siempre estoy con Nessie y no te hago caso. Así que entiendo perfectamente que quisieras ir con Alice.

-A mí no me importa –le dije-. Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

-Y yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, y perdóname lo que te he dicho. Si me alegro mucho de que salgas con Alice, es sólo que también quiero que salgamos los dos juntos.

-Tengo toda la eternidad para combinar con quien salgo, tú tranquila. Tengo tiempo para salir con mi hermana y salir con mi querida esposa.

Junté mis labios con los suyos y la abracé para acercarla más a mí. La acerqué a la cama y la tumbé encima de mí.

-Te amo –dijimos ambos al unísono haciendo que estalláramos en carcajadas.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

-¿En serio te vas a ir de compras con Bella? –me preguntó Jasper atrapándome entre sus fuertes brazos-. Yo te quiero para mí solito todo el día.

-¡Claro que no me voy de compras! No me apetece –dije riendo.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Jasper conteniendo la risa y poniendo cara de trauma mientras me zarandeaba-. ¡Esta no es mi Alice! ¡Me la han cambiado! –dijo ahora tirándose al suelo y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices? –le dije riéndome.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser que a ti no te apetezca ir de compras!? ¡A ti! ¡Alice Whitlock Cullen!

-Porque no hay nada que me apetezca más que pasar el día con mi amado señor Whitlock –le dije agachándome, cogiéndole el rostro entre mis manos y plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios-. Te amo.

-Y yo también te amo, mi vida –dijo devolviéndome el beso-. Me alegro de tenerte apara mí solito.

-¿Nos damos una duchita? –le dije observando cómo ponía cara de pícaro-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que lo que más me apetece es estar contigo… y más sintiendo la lujuria que siento por la casa.

-Mmmm… ¿Entonces vamos?

-Eso ni me lo preguntes –dijo cogiéndome en brazos-. Eso sí, nada de cargarnos el mobiliario de casa.

-Tienes razón –dijo sobre mis labios-. Carlisle y Esme nos matan y nos vuelven a castigar.

Entremos en el baño y disfrutar de unas horitas de pasión.

.

.

Entré en mi vestidor dispuesta a ordenar la ropa que me había llevado para toda la semana y colocar la que había comprado nueva para mí y para Jasper. Me quedé mirando fijamente el vestidor y me di cuenta de que necesitaba ir de compras urgentemente.

-Jaaaaaaazzyyyyyy –dijo con la voz más dulce y más tierna que pude poner.

-Alice, me has dicho que no íbamos a ir de compras –me dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-Pero es que lo necesitooooo –seguí, esta vez abriendo y cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de gatito de Shrek-. ¿Sabes qué he pensado? –dije dando saltitos.

-Dime princesa.

-Que esta noche podríamos salir de fiesta, pero esta vez los cuatro –le dije.

-¡Me parece genial! Pero esta vez tu novio soy yo, no Emmett –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No me digas? –dije irónicamente-. Mira que es usted tonto, señor Whitlock. A ver cuando se entera de una vez por todas que solo lo amo a usted.

-Y yo solo la amo a usted, señora Whitlock –me dijo dándome un besito en la nariz.

Le sonreí en respuesta a lo que me dijo, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

-Pero… ahora ya no soy la señora Whitlock –dije mirando el suelo-. Estamos divorciados.

-Lo sé –dijo levantándome la cara por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-, pero eso no será así por mucho tiempo. ¡Vamos a decírselo a Emmett y a Rosalie!

No le di más vueltas a lo que me dijo y salimos de la habitación para ir a contarles la maravillosa idea a nuestros hermanos. Llamamos a la puerta y abrimos la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Jasper educadamente.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Rosalie que estaba ordenando su armario-. ¿Qué queréis?

-¡Quería proponeros algo! –dije dando palmaditas y brincando como una loca.

Rosalie me miró divertida esperando mi propuesta, Jasper me miraba contento y Emmett… Emmett llevaba cara de traumado.

-¡Noooooooooooo! –dijo Emmett mientras se tiraba al suelo y se arrodillaba delante de mí con las manos juntas suplicando-. ¡De compras no, por favor! ¡Lo que quieras menos eso! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

-¿Y por qué nunca nadie quiere ir de compras conmigo? –dije haciendo ver que lloraba-. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿¡Qué he hecho!? –dije abalanzándome a los brazos de Jasper para que me consolara, y le susurré al oído-: Estoy fingiendo.

-Lo sé mi amor –dijo riendo.

-Pues a mí me encanta ir de compras contigo, Ally –me dijo Rosalie guiñándome un ojo.

-No llores Alice, era broma, sí me gusta –dijo Emmett cogiéndome en brazos-. ¡Ay mi enana!

-¡Bájame! –dije riéndome-. No, no iba a proponer ir de compras.

-¡TOOOOOOMAAAAAA YAAA! –gritó Emmett saltando de alegría, pero al ver mi cara de asesina cambió de actitud-. Digo… ¡jopetas! ¡Con la ilusión que me hacía!

Me lo quedé mirando con la ceja alzada antes de seguir con mi propuesta.

-Como iba diciendo, he pensado en salir esta noche de fiesta, ¡pero esta vez iremos los cuatro!

-¡SIII! –gritó Emmett uniéndose a mis saltos.

-Me parece genial –dijo Rosalie.

-Peeeeeeeeero –dije haciendo que Jasper y Emmett me miraran aterrorizados-, ante iremos de compras.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? –preguntó Emmett.

-Obvio –contesté-, no tengo nada que ponerme.

-¿¡Cómo!? –preguntó.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y lo seguimos. Entró en mi habitación y seguidamente entró en mi vestidor.

-¡EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI VESTIDOR AHORA MISMO! –grité enfadada. Todos sabían perfectamente que sólo podían entrar en mi vestidor Jasper y yo. Los demás sólo, únicamente y exclusivamente tenían permiso para entrar bajo mi estricta supervisión y vigilancia.

-¡Pero si esto está lleno hasta reventar! –dijo Emmett señalando mi armario-. ¡No te caben más cosas!

-Sí que caben, porque ahora mismo voy a hacer limpieza y necesitaré comprar cosas nuevas.

-Alice –dijo Jasper entrando en el vestidor y cogiendo un vestido que no recordaba que tenía-. Esto no te lo he visto nunca.

-Ya… es que no he tenido tiempo de ponérmelo.

-¿Y qué harás con este? –me dijo Emmett señalando el vestido que estaba en manos de Jasper.

-Pues este no está pasado de moda, así que este me lo quedo. ¡Y no me distraigáis que vamos a ir de compras igual! Ahora fuera que tengo que hacer limpieza, luego tengo que buscaros algo que poneros, porque si no ¡vete tú a saber qué os pondrías! Aunque por suerte a Jasper lo tengo bien enseñado, y luego tengo que arreglarme yo… y vestirme… también tengo que hacer algo con la ropa que quite de armario, y…y… y también…

-¡Alice! –dijo Jasper cogiéndome por los hombros-. ¡Para ya princesa, que me estas estresando!

-Y a mí, y a mí enana –dijo Emmett ganándose una colleja de Rosalie.

-Perdón, perdón –dije riendo.

Rosalie se quedó conmigo para hacer limpieza en mi armario y luego lo haría en el de ella. Tampoco había mucha cosa de la que deshacerse, porque hacía más bien poco que ya lo habíamos hecho. Al final sacamos seis bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos y bolsos pasados de moda. ¡Y no pretenderéis que yo lleve algo de otra temporada!

-¿Qué harás con la ropa?

-Mucha la daré a la caridad, pero la otra… -dije pensativa-. ¡Ya está! ¡Vamos al garaje!

Cogimos las bolsas, les dijimos a nuestros mar… novios que nos íbamos un rato y con el Jeep de Emmett me dirigí hasta el límite de nuestros terrenos. Allí, me encontré con Sam.

-¡Sam! –le saludé-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Alice –me saludó educadamente y con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo a traerles algo de ropa –dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ropa? ¿Para quién?

-¡Para vosotros! –le dije.

-Mejor ves a hablar con Leah anda –dijo dándome permiso para entrar en su territorio.

Paré el coche delante de las casas de los Quileuttes, y vi cómo salían todos a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Hola! –saludé.

-¡Alice! –me saludó contento Seth viniendo a darme un abrazo-. ¡Qué alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo! Jacob me explicó lo que pasó, ¿es verdad que os habéis divorciado? –preguntó mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí bajo la intriga de todos los demás.

-Sí –contestó Rosalie-. Pero ya nos hemos reconciliado.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo Seth sonriendo-. ¿Y qué os trae por aquí?

-He traído ropa para vosotros –les dije sacando las bolsas de ropa que les daría a ellos. Con la ropa de Emmett y Jasper había también para todos ellos y no solo para las chicas-. ¡Para que vayáis a la moda!

-Alice –dijo Rosalie en un tono de voz que sólo los vampiros podíamos escuchar-. ¿No tiras la ropa porque está pasada de moda?

-Sí –le contesté-, pero con lo pasadísimos de moda que van ellos, esta ropa es de última temporada para ellos.

-Es verdad, más pasados de moda que ellos es imposible.

-¡Muchas gracias Alice! –dijo Leah-. Has sido muy amable en pensar en nosotros.

-De nada –contesté con una sonrisa-. Me ha alegrado mucho veros, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

-¡Pásate otro día, enana! –me gritó Seth.

Nos fuimos de allí para volver a casa. Aun tenía que vestir a mis hermanos, a mi Jasper y a mí misma, pero obviamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tuve a todos listos para irnos de compras.

-¡Emmett, Jasper! –les gritó Rosalie desde el salón-. ¿Bajáis ya o qué?

-¡COMO TENGA QUE SUBIR YO A BUSCAROS OS ARRASTRO A LOS DOS DE LOS PELOS HASTA EL COCHE, ASÍ QUE VOSOTROS MISMOS! –les grité conteniendo la risa.

-¡Ya va! –gritaron ambos aterrados.

Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras y se pararon delante de nosotras, y por lo que pude observar en sus caras, iban a decirnos algo.

-A ver Alice… -empezó Emmett-. ¿Cómo te digo esto? Emmmm… A ver…

-Emmett, no cuesta tanto –dijo Jasper bajito.

-¡Claro! ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¡No vas a ser tu el que se quede sin nuestras partes masculinas cuando le digamos a la duende diabólica que no vamos a ir de compras con ella!

-¿Qué has dicho? –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Ui que me parece que alguien aquí va a morir –dijo Bella desde el sofá riéndose.

-Tú mejor te callas si no quieres venir también –la amenacé.

Vi cómo se hundía en el sofá y escondía la cara detrás del libro.

-Alice, mi amor, todo tiene una explicación –dijo Jasper cogiéndome de la mano-. Lo que Emmett quiere decir es que no vamos a ir ahora con vosotras, pero nos uniremos con vosotras cuando acabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¿Y qué tenéis que hacer? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Emmett.

-Vale –les dije-. Cuando acabéis lo que tengáis que hacer, me llamáis, ¿vale?

-Vale –dijeron ambos.

-Bella, Edward –les dijo Jasper-. ¿Os importa si Nessie viene con nosotros?

-Emmett y tú no vais a llevaros a mi hija sin vigilancia –dijo Edward rotundamente.

-¡Nosotros la vigilamos! –dijo Emmett.

-No es ella la que necesita vigilancia, ¡sois vosotros!

-Edward –le dijo Bella-. Déjales que se lleven a Nessie.

-Os estaré vigilando –dijo Edward señalándose sus ojos y después señalando a Jasper y a Emmett.

-¡Nessie! –le gritó Emmett.

Ella vino corriendo hasta sus tíos.

-¿Le apetecería a la bella señorita acompañar a sus tíos? –le dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Sí! ¿A dónde vamos?

Jasper le cuchicheó algo en el oído, algo que no logré escuchar pero noté cómo se le iluminaba la cara a mi sobrinita.

Nos fuimos todos de la casa, pero nos separamos por la carretera. Rosalie y yo fuimos al centro comercial a disfrutar de una tarde de chicas.

-¿Dónde crees que habrán ido? –me preguntó Rosalie mientras mirábamos unos bolsos de Chanel.

-Algo están tramando –le dije-. Lo que no sé es el qué.

Seguimos comprando y a lo lejos vimos a los tres liantes de turno.

-¡Tía Rose! ¡Tía Ally! –gritó Nessie mientras se abalanzaba a nosotras.

Nessie había heredado el sentido de la moda de su tía, así que disfrutaba de lo lindo conmigo.

Al final de la tarde, salimos del centro comercial con decenas de bolsas, tantas que casi no cabían en los coches.

Cuando llegamos a casa, con las bolsas en las manos, Bella nos miró boquiabierta.

-¿Os habéis llevado el centro comercial entero?

-Casi –dije carcajeándome de su cara.

-Pues menos mal que no he ido –dijo poniendo cara de alivio.

Nos repartimos las bolsas y fuimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones para arreglarnos para salir de fiesta.

-Primero iremos a un restaurante –propuso Jasper-. ¿Qué te parece? Quiero una velada romántica contigo.

-¡Estupendo!

Saqué de las bolsas los trajes que había comprado para mí y para Jasper. El mío consistía en un vestido gris con cintura negra, bastante escotado, unos zapatos plateados con un tacón altísimo y una diadema y un bolsito a juego. Jasper iba con un traje a conjunto conmigo, un traje gris oscuro con camisa negra que le sentaba de muerte y una corbata gris plateada.

-Estás guapísimo –le dije.

-Y tú estás increíble, aunque tú estás guapa con cualquier cosa que te pongas –dijo dándome un beso rápido para no quitarme el pintalabios.

-Tranquilo, tú sí que puedes mancharte de pintalabios –le dije riendo.

Bajamos a esperar a nuestros hermanos. Rosalie llevaba un vestido negro con detalles verde botella, unos zapatos verdes con bolso a juego. Emmett llevaba el traje negro con la camisa verde y la corbata negra. ¡Iban guapísimos!

-¿Vamos a cenar?

Fuimos hasta el restaurante más selecto de la ciudad, y para nuestra sorpresa, Emmett y Jasper habían reservado ya mesa allí. Habían reservado una mesa que estaba justo al lado de una ventana que tenía un paisaje espléndido.

Lo más importante, no fue la cena, sino la compañía y la sorpresa que nos dieron Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Nos disculpáis un momento? –preguntó Emmett mientras ambos se levantaban de sus asientos.

Se alejaron de la mesa y entraron en una habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron de ella y empezaron a acercarse a nosotras. De fondo empezó a sonar A Thousand Years de Christina Perri.

Me fijé en lo que hizo Jasper. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes en la sala, se arrodilló delante de mí, y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, me dijo:

-Alice, mi vida. Sabes que eres la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida. Tú has iluminado mi vida, me has guiado hasta lograr sacarme de la oscuridad y convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora. Y todo es gracias a ti. Me has cambiado, Alice. Me alegras las mañanas cuando despierto a tu lado, me alegras los días cuando me miras con tus preciosos ojos y me sonríes, me alegras la vida cuando te veo feliz y contenta. Eres lo más especial y lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Por eso, Alice Cullen, quiero pedirte algo.

Abrió la cajita que tenía en sus manos para mostrarme un precioso anillo con piedras preciosas.

-Alice, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –me dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con tanta ternura y amor que me deshice en sus ojos.

-OOooooohhh –pude escuchar que decía la gente.

Yo estaba emocionada. Si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa –dije mientras él me colocaba el anillo en mi dedo y yo me levantaba junto a él para darle un beso en los labios. La gente empezó a aplaudir.

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo… de nuevo –dijo sin dejar de besarme.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

En cuanto Jasper se le declaró a Alice, Emmett se puso de rodillas ante mí con una cajita en sus manos.

-Rosalie, mi osita. Ya sabes que yo no soy tan buen orador como Jasper. Pero sí que tengo clara una cosa: quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti. Eres la mujer más especial que he conocido. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, me di cuenta de que quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Te quiero Rosalie. ¡No! Te amo con toda mi alma. Por eso me haría muy feliz que aceptaras una cosa.

Abrió la cajita y me mostró un anillo impresionante con diamantes.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-¡Pues claro que acepto! –dije poniéndome el anillo y abalanzándome sobre él para besarlo.

Vi como todos a mi alrededor aplaudían, incluidos mis hermanos. Estaba tan feliz de volver a casarme con él.

Volvimos a la normalidad y nos sentamos los cuatro juntos.

-Así que esto es lo que tenías hoy entre manos –les pregunté.

-Sí –contestó Emmett-. Y nos llevamos a nuestra cómplice para que nos ayudara.

-No me había esperado esto –dijo Alice cogiendo de la mano a Jasper-. Me hace muy feliz volverme a casar contigo.

Me encantaba verlos así de acaramelados. Además lo que más me gustaba era que se iban a casar por segunda vez. Decían que con casarse una vez les bastaba, que era lo suficientemente especial para ellos, y con la relación tan especial que tenían les creía.

-Y a mí también –contestó él.

-Osito, me ha gustado mucho lo que me has dicho –le dije-. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, osita.

Fue una cena maravillosa, y diciendo eso me quedo corta. Cuando terminamos el postre y nos terminamos la botella de vino, nos fuimos del restaurante.

Me subí en el asiento de copiloto con Emmett al volante, pero antes de que arrancara, lo cogí de la mano y lo miré a los ojos.

-Emmett –le dije haciendo que girara su cabeza para mirarme-, me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Y yo vuelvo a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo –dijo juntando nuestros labios.

-¿De quién fue idea lo del divorcio? –le pregunté.

-De Alice, pero como ya te dije, no nos pensemos que firmaríais –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Pues deberé agradecérselo, porque así me has vuelto a pedir matrimonio y nos podremos volver a casar.

-¡Ya verás qué sorpresa se llevan nuestros padres! –me dijo Emmett-. Bueno, nosotros ya nos hemos casado varias veces, pero cuando Alice y Jasper les digan que se vuelven a casar, se llevarán una alegría enorme.

-Pues sí –dijo mirando a través del cristal de coche para observar el coche de al lado, donde estaban nuestros hermanos-. Estoy contenta de que volvamos todos juntos. Jasper estaba sufriendo mucho también.

-Todos sufríamos en el fondo –me dijo.

Alice y Jasper estaban en el Porsche, con Jasper al volante y inclinado hacia Alice, la cual le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Siempre que los veía besándose, no podía evitar retirar la mirada para darles un poco de intimidad.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunté a Emmett que seguía mirando a los tortolitos de nuestros hermanos-. ¡No seas cotilla! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-No soy cotilla, es solo que… No, nada, es igual –dijo con rostro pensativo y preocupado.

-¿Qué? Dímelo.

-Hay una cosa que no se me va de la cabeza –dijo mirándome seriamente. Supuse que me iba a decir algo serio, pero me sorprendí-. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, porque claro es algo importante, ¡no es cualquier tontería! Porque yo siempre he tenido mi autoestima en ése sentido muy elevada, pero el otro día tú me la bajaste… ¡y no literalmente! Sólo metafóricamente hablando. Y claro yo…

-¿Puedes ir directamente al grano?

-¿De verdad que Jasper la tiene más grande que yo? –dijo mirándome preocupado-. Es que no me lo…

-Emmett –dije frunciendo el ceño sin creerme que me hubiera preguntado eso-, de verdad me estás preguntando si Jasper, mi hermano, ¿está mejor dotado que tú?¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

-Pues sí… es una cosa que no me podré quitar de la cabeza hasta que me respondas. Rosalie, mi amor, ¿Jasper la tiene más grande que yo?

-¡Emmett! ¡Y yo qué sé! –le dije conteniendo la risa por la ridícula situación-. ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza!

-Pero mi amor, necesito saberlo –siguió diciendo-. ¿No se la has visto?

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Jopetas –dijo agachando la cabeza-. Pues voy a salir de dudas ahora –dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Emmett estás echando a perder todo el romanticismo de la noche –lo amenacé mientras se dirigía al coche de mis hermanos.

-Sólo será un segundo, lo prometo –me dijo.

Alice y Jasper salieron del coche para saber qué le pasaba a Emmett.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jasper.

-Nosotros vamos primeros y nos seguís, ¿vale? –dijo Alice mientras volvía a dirigirse al coche.

-¡No! Espera –le dijo Emmett haciendo que Alice se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo –dijo Emmett serio.

-Emmett –le dije-, ni se te ocurra.

-¡Es mi hermana! Y él mi hermano –me dijo-. ¿No eras tan liberal?

-¿Qué problema tienes, hermano? –le preguntó Jasper.

-Alice –dijo Emmett mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón de los pantalones. Me quedé paralizada porque no conocía sus intenciones-. Tú podrás comparar, pero no puedes decir mentiras, de ello depende que mi autoestima siga siendo la misma –siguió desabrochándose el botón del pantalón y mirando a su alrededor. De repente, se bajó los pantalones dejando sus partes al aire-. ¿Quién la tiene más grande, Jasper o yo?

Vi a Jasper partiéndose de risa mirando a mi esposo y a Alice tapándose los ojos pero ocultando una sonrisa por la divertida situación.

-¡EMMETT! –le grité-. ¡SÚBETE LOS PANTALONES AHORA MISMO!

-¡Pero Rose, necesito saberlo! –dijo sin subirse los pantalones-. ¡Va Alice! ¡Dímelo!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! –dijo Alice aun con los ojos tapados.

-¿¡La tengo más grande o no!? –preguntó Emmett como un niño pequeño. De verdad que me quedé sin saber qué hacer. No era cosa diaria que tu prometido se baje los pantalones ante sus hermanos para que comparen sus miembros.

-¡Pues no! –gritó Alice haciendo que me riera yo también-. Lamento decirte que mi Jasper la tiene más grande.

Jasper dejó de reír y se quedó mirando a Alice.

-¿Pero por qué entras al trapo? –le preguntó.

-¿Pero por qué te enfadas? –preguntó Alice-. Si no he dicho nada malo.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Emmett, que se estaba subiendo los pantalones y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pues no te creo! –dijo enfadado Emmett-. ¡Siempre lo defiendes, así que seguro que serías capaz de mentir por él! Jasper, ¡bájate los pantalones!

-¡Ni lo sueñes gorila! –dijo Jasper empezando a correr mientras Emmett iba detrás de él.

Me acerqué a Alice que aun se estaba riendo, al igual que yo.

-¿Lo has dicho en serio? –le pregunté a mi hermana.

-¡Qué va! –dijo si dejar de reír-. ¿De verdad te crees que me lo he mirado? Ni lo sé, ni quiero saberlo.

-Y yo tampoco –le dije-. Aunque lo que Emmett tiene que entender es que lo más importante es saber usarla, no el tamaño.

-Exactamente, y en mi caso la sabe usar fenomenal –dijo Alice riendo.

-En el mío también.

Al cabo de un largo rato de persecuciones en el párquing del restaurante Emmett se dio por vencido y se subió al coche.

-Pero mañana te la veré como que me llamo Emmett –dijo éste a gritos cerrando la puerta.

Arrancó el coche y salimos de allí rumbo a una fiesta en una de las discotecas más sofisticadas de la ciudad.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

-No, Jasper, no –me dijo sonriendo-. No se la he mirado.

-¿En serio? –le pregunté. No es que me importara, pero bueno.

-Sí –dijo riéndose-. No me interesa.

Seguimos conduciendo hasta un pub en el que entraba mucha gente.

-Éste es el sitio en el que Emmett y yo vinimos la semana pasada –me dijo Alice-. Seguro que el vigilante ya me deja pasar.

-Pero nada de coquetear con él –le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Por quién me has tomado? –dijo riendo.

Bajamos del coche y le ofrecí el brazo a mi prometida. Nos pusimos a la cola y fuimos avanzando rápidamente hasta el vigilante.

-Buenas noches –saludó éste-. ¿Invitación? –se quedó mirando a Alice fijamente y después exclamó-: ¡Señorita! Es placer volver a verla, pasen por favor.

Nos abrió la puerta sin ser necesario un coqueteo o un soborno por parte de Alice.

-¿Cuánto le ofreciste para que ahora nos deje entrar gratis? –le preguntó Rosalie una vez dentro.

-No es cuánto le ofreció –dijo Emmett-. Alice lo enamoró con su mirada –dijo riendo.

-Le ofrecí una jugosa cantidad para la miseria que debe cobrar él –le dije-. Además, no tiene importancia, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Espera –dije agarrándola del brazo-, ¿de qué no es la primera vez? ¿De sobornar o de coquetear?

-De sobornar –dijo riendo-. Cuando fui a Volterra con Bella, tuve que sobornar a un guardia para que me dejara pasar.

-Dejémoslo –le dije riéndome yo también-. Prefiero no saberlo.

Fuimos a la barra a pedir bebidas.

-No bebáis muchas –dijo Emmett-. Carlisle es un mentiroso, porque sí que nos afectan. Alice y yo no nos encontrábamos demasiado bien el otro día.

-Está bien saberlo –dijo Rosalie.

Fuimos a bailar, y hay que confesar que Alice fue la reina de la pista. Empecemos los dos a bailar una canción y nos dejaron espacio para que siguiéramos bailando. Parecía que estuviéramos bailando algo que ya teníamos ensayado, pero a nosotros no nos hacía falta, pues nos salía solo.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Hoy no te escapas nena –dijo un hombre agarrando a Alice por el brazos estirándola hacia él-. Hoy tu novio está con otra.

-Suelta a mi prometida –le dije amenazante y con mirada asesina.

-¡Anda! No sólo has cambiado de novio, ¡sino que hasta te has prometido! –se cachondeó el hombre-. Tu eres un poco puta, ¿no?

Alice le pegó un bofetón que cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Yo me acerqué al asqueroso ese y lo cogí por el cuello empotrándolo contra la pared.

-No permito que NADIE, repito NADIE le diga cosas a Mi prometida –dije apretando los dientes-. ¡Y mucho menos pienso permitir que alguien la insulte!

Le di tal puñetazo que salió disparado hacia la otra punta de la sala, y eso que le di flojito. Fuí hacia allí, y Emmett se unió conmigo.

-¡Nadie insulta a mi hermana, cabrón! –dijo Emmett pegándole un bofetón.

-¡Parad, parad! –dijeron Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Queréis matarlo, o qué? –preguntó Rosalie de modo que sólo lo escucháramos nosotros.

-¡Pues no se merecería otra cosa! –contestemos Emmett y yo a unísono.

-Dejadlo ya –dijo Alice cogiéndome del brazo-, ya ha recibido bastante –dijo riéndose bajito.

Y como era de esperar, los guardias nos echaron del lugar por alteración del orden público, por agresión y por entrar sin invitación. Decidimos irnos porque dijeron que podían denunciarnos.

-Gracias por defenderme –nos dijo Alice a ambos.

-Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti –le dije.

-Y yo también hermanita –dijo Emmett.

-¿Nos vamos a casa ya? –preguntó Rosalie-. Creo que ya ha habido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

El viaje se hizo corto. Alice estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras me acariciaba la mano. Me miraba con los ojos tan llenos de amor, que me sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

.

.

-¡Corre levántate! –me dijo Alice destapándome-. ¡Tenemos que ir de compras, inmediatamente!

-¿Ahora? –dije poniéndome unos bóxers.

-¿No pretenderás que cuando lleguen Esme y Carlisle vean la cama rota? –me preguntó.

-No, mejor vamos –dije poniéndome unos pantalones.

Cuando nos vestimos, salimos corriendo de la habitación hacia el garaje para ir a comprar una cama nueva, pero en el garaje nos encontramos a Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿A dónde vais? –preguntaron ambos.

-A comprar una cama –dije siéndoles sincero-. La hemos roto.

-Nosotros también –dijeron carcajeándose.

-¡Pues vamos rápido! –dije subiéndome en el coche-. Carlisle y Esme estarán aquí en tres horas y media.

Elegimos una cama que concordara con la resta de decoración de la habitación y volvimos a casa corriendo para montarla. Acabemos justo a tiempo.

-¡Niños! –escuché la maternal voz de Esme abriendo la puerta-. ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Mamá! –saludó Alice abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un enorme abrazo. La soltó y se dirigió a Carlisle-. ¡Papá!

-Os hemos echado mucho de menos –dijo Esme mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Nosotros también, mamá –le dije.

Saludaron también a Rosalie y Emmett y nos hicieron sentar en el sofá.

-A ver –dijo Carlisle-. No hemos llamado para daros tranquilidad y dárnosla nosotros. Así que cantad, ¿habéis vuelto?

-¡SÍ! –dijimos todos.

-¡Qué alegría mis niños! –dijo Esme emocionada.

-Y no sólo eso –les dije a mis padres-. Alice y yo nos vamos a volver a casar.

-¡Ah! –dijo Esme levantándose corriendo a abrazarnos-. ¡No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!

-Y Rosalie y yo también –dijo Emmett recibiendo un abrazo de Carlisle.

-Ya sabía yo que nos ibais a dar una alegría al volver –dijo Esme aun abrazando a mi prometida.

-¿Y para cuando la boda? –preguntó Carlisle contento.

-He pensado una cosa –propuso Emmett-. Lo mejor sería que se casaran primero Jasper y Alice, puesto que seguro que les hará ilusión casarse por segunda vez. Y luego ya nos casamos mi Rosalie y yo.

-¡Muchas gracias Emmy! –dijo Alice ilusionada.

-Un gran detalle por vuestra parte –les agradecí.

La boda sería dentro de dos semanas, pues Alice y yo ya no podíamos esperar más, y la de nuestros hermanos sería dos semanas más tarde. La harían en cuanto Alice y yo regresáramos de nuestra luna de miel.

Me hacía sentir muy feliz el volver a casarme con Alice, pues iba a ser un día muy especial.

.

Dos semanas pasaron muy deprisa. Las chicas no dejaron hacer nada a Alice alegando que ella era la novia y lo único que iba a escoger sería el vestido de novia. En esas dos semanas fuimos a ver a los Denali para darles la invitación a nuestra boda personalmente.

Recordaré perfectamente durante toda mi vida, aquella hermosa mañana en la que Alice se volvió a acercar a mí del brazo de Carlisle, avanzando lentamente hacia mí para convertirse de nuevo en mi esposa. Avanzando hacia mí para volver a empezar una vida juntos, para toda la eternidad. Y lo que puedo asegurar, es que la segunda boda fue igual de especial que la primera.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Todos los invitados estaban ya sentados y Edward estaba tocando la marcha nupcial cuando la vi. Alice llevaba un precioso vestido de color perla que le quedaba como un guante, relazando aun más si era posible la extrema belleza de mi futura esposa. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos y me dedicó una de sus flamantes sonrisas. Mi querida sobrina Nessie era una de las damas de honor, junto con Bella a la cual no le agradaba la idea. Cuando se ya estaba a mi lado, Carlisle me ofreció su mano.

-Hacéis una pareja estupenda –nos dijo nuestro padre antes de irse con Esme.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en Santo matrimonio a Jasper Whitlock Hale y a Alice Brandon Cullen. En este día…

Dejé de escuchar para mirar a Alice, la cual hizo lo mismo. Me perdí en su mirada hasta que escuché la parte en la debía hablar.

-Yo, Jasper Whitlock Hale, te tomo a ti, Alice Brandon Cullen como legítima esposa. Prometo amarte y respetarte, estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que podamos, estar a tu lado en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante toda la eternidad.

Alice me sonrió mientras le ponía el anillo que Nessie tenía en sus manos.

-Yo, Alice Brandon Cullen, te tomo a ti, Jasper Whitlock Hale como legítimo esposo, prometo amarte y respetarte, estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que podamos, estar a tu lado en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante toda la eternidad.

-Yo os declaro: marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Y ante los aplausos de los invitados, pasé mi brazo por la cintura de Alice y la atraje hacia mí. Ella pasó sus finos brazos por mi cuello haciendo que nuestros labios encajaran a la perfección.

-Ahora vuelvo a ser la señora Whitlock –dijo separándose de mis labios.

-Para mí nunca has dejado de serlo –le dije mirándola profundamente-. Nunc a me ha importado lo que digan unos papeles, porque mi corazón siempre ha sabido que eras mi esposa.

-Te amo.

Volvimos a besarnos y posteriormente disfrutemos de un hermoso día. La fiesta estuvo muy entretenida, pero lo que Alice y yo realmente esperábamos era que llegara la noche e irnos rumbo hacia Isla Esme a pasar nuestra luna de miel, que simbolizaría el inicio de una nueva vida junto a mi esposa, la razón de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida, Alice.

* * *

**¡Hola! Noooo se acabó :,( me dio penita…pero todo en la vida se acaba u.u Espero que no se hayan decepcionado con el epílogo y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^^**

**No sé de qué maneras puedo agradecer el enorme apoyo que me han dado y lo bien recibida que ha estado esta historia desde el principio. La subí no muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo y sin esperarme que le iba a gustar a tanta gente :,) así que en serio, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por leer!**

**Gracias a **_**Miin96, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, Romy92, marcelirock, Sweetie, Remi, Jasperina, Imavampire1993, Sire07, Horusinina Rathbone, Cynthia Brandon1911, Bloodsuckeralijazz, Aliceandjasperfan, Olimpia Brandon, erosalie, Aimer Cullen, Openseasonstop, Guest, Sweetsugarhoney, Yara Black Clarwater, guest 12345-54321, Meia Cullen, Dnisse, MITWI, Crematv19, Dannie, Shiru92, Sabrina, bliiiir, Yesiita CB, hola, Ilovejazzali, Maruri-Whitlock, IchirukiLullaby y a lanatylalleva**_** por sus maravilloso reviews que han conseguido sacarme una sonrisa con cada uno de sus comentarios. (espero no haberme dejado a nadie, sino doy permiso para que me mateis jajaj :P)**

**Les advierto que no voy a desaparecer. Ya saben que tengo mi otro Fic **_**Mi vida sin ti**_** (que intentaré actualizar en breve, no voy a abandonarla) y además tengo un nuevo fic prácticamente acabado que se titulará **_**El triunfo del amor**_**. Probablemente la semana que viene empezaré a publicarla ^^ Además de los miles de OS que tengo en mente xDD jaja**

**Bueno, no me alargo más que me pongo muy pesada.**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
